


Follow Me And We'll Be Fine

by Okami_Edits29



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Max, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fix-It, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, powers yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Edits29/pseuds/Okami_Edits29
Summary: What if when Rachel was walking down the tracks, duffle bag full of clothes that she packed for Chloe in hand- she gets stopped by a very important someone that will change the course of her and everyone's lives forever?





	1. Warning Brute Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to start this! I was just watching some Instagram AMVs when I got inspired to write this! Well, I hope you all enjoy!

I wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible.

My mom and dad were in silent shock for ten minutes. Once we got home, pleasant conversation picked back up like nothing had happened.

_Just like always._

I let the shock wash over me finally that Chloe just sacrificed her whole school career for me to do one play. Sure, School was shit and it wasn’t hard to tell Chloe was not passing any class. But it makes me feel guilty. _It’s one play._ There are plenty of plays I could be in… It’s so easy to drop my mask around Chloe. I fucked up by letting what principal Wells said reach my face. If Chloe saw that I wasn’t fazed by it-She would still be in fucking school.

No doubt her mom gave it to her. Everyone here thinks it's a huge deal to graduate.The only person not counting on Chloe’s failure was her mom. I just met her yesterday and I already messed up her life. How can you not feel a little guilty when a person that, for once, immediately got who you are and knew how you felt and hates this stupid place just as much as you do, gives up _That_ last thing. Choe hated it, but it was still… I don’t fucking know- Still something she could hold onto? We just need to leave. I want her to come with me.

I need her to come with me. What’s holding her down now? Nothing… Same as me. Arcadia Bay is nothing to us.

I let out a frustrated breath as I walk on the tracks. The least I could do was bring her some clothes. I picked out the stuff with skulls and weird designs I think Chloe would like. I even put my beanie in here-I think she’d look pretty hot in it… I just have felt like wearing rebellious and meme like clothes lately, I look down at my feet as I walk, My shoes are okay. I know I look okay. I know for a fact everyone, including Chloe, thinks I look more than okay. This makes me giggle.

Last night's junkyard visit wasn’t making me feel easy. It sucked ass but became something amazing. Then the fire happened. I don’t necessarily regret it. Yesterday was a good day.

No- a great day. I have no regrets about yesterday. From the awkward tension to the great laughs I had along with the little peaks I got while Chloe was hopping on the train, it was worth it. I’m surprised the train hasn’t come down yet. Trees surround me everywhere I go. Especially here. The only thing telling me what is straight and keeping me from going into circles is the damn tracks I’m walking on. The quiet would be peaceful to others. But I hate the quiet. It isn’t eerie or anything. Just boring.  

Just as I continue walking, letting my thoughts lead me to different places in my head, I hear a crack come from behind me. I whip my head around to see someone There. What the fuck? A girl. She’s a little shorter than me, brown hair ending at the top of her neck in freshly cut spikes. New haircut. She is wearing a pink Seattle shirt and some worn jeans and dirty converses. Her deep blue eyes look me up and down, a charming smile showing me teeth supported by braces. How the fuck did she get here without me noticing? Who is she? She had to be following me...Why?

She crosses her arms over her chest and lifts an eyebrow.

“Rachel Amber.”

Her voice rings with a certainty , her pitch being higher than mine. I’m not surprised she knows my name. She looks like she could go to Blackwell...But I would’ve figured out who she was if she did. Play it cool, Amber.

“Yeah, that's me.” I turn my body fully around, putting a hand on my hip and cocking my head to the side. I keep my voice light as I let myself smile at this stranger. “I never saw your face before, you are?” She grins at me. “Maxine Caulfield. But you can call me Max.” Max… Okay, that name fits her...She looks like a Max. She has to be younger than me. Her face isn’t matured yet. She has that childlike roundness to her face that starts going away around my age. “Well Max, I guess you have something to talk about?” The girl's smile drops and goes into a serious feature.

“Yeah, first, let's get off the tracks. I’ve seen enough of Chloe getting stuck on here to want to relive it again.” Wait- _Chloe?_

“Do you mean Chloe Price?” Max's eyes glisten as I say her name. Her lip lifting a little as she looks like she’s recalling a memory. “The one and only…” I take note of the extreme tone of fondness in her voice. I follow her off the tracks but keep my distance. “Does this have anything to do with her?” Max lifts an eyebrow. “It has to deal with everyone in Arcadia Bay. But you and Chloe are definitely the priority." That sounded cryptic. This petite girl looks tired and determined. Has she been through some shit? What does she want with me and Chloe?

“You’re going to see her right now,” Max states matter-of-factly. I accidentally let my eyes widen, which makes her laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you or threaten anything.” I shouldn’t be afraid of such a small girl. But she just gives me this vibe that she could easily hurt me if she wanted too...Does she have connections? Max’s face goes back to serious. “I’m here to warn you.” Warn me about what?

I frown and cross my arms, the duffle bag swinging with my motions. “About what?” I feel my stomach twist as she observes me. I don’t like this. I’m not used to people knowing everything before I do. Max lets out a breath before giving me a hard, serious look. I didn’t think someone of her stature could look so serious. “That you, Rachel Amber, are going to die.”

What the actual fuck is she saying? I try to hold my laugh. “Yeah, okay. So how do you know of my oh so timely demise?” This girl, telling me I’m going to die. I know I’ll die one day but come on, this is ridiculous. She suddenly looks bored. “I can travel through time.”

_I’m done. I am out._

I swiftly turn back around and start walking away. _Fuck her. Fuck this_ . And most importantly- **Fuck that** . I have a friend who’s waiting for me. I hear footsteps follow me. Bitch is nuts. She must be taking ecstasy at this point. “I can tell you every article of clothing is in that bag.” I turn around to see **_she's not there_ **. What..?

Am I just going crazy now?! I turn back around- What the fuck!? I almost trip over myself. Max is right **_here, smiling at me._ ** Her voice was far away...There’s no way she could have passed me right when I turned. “What the hell?” Max smirks. A devil's smirk. Chloe gave that smirk to Wells this morning. “I wonder...It’s as if I _teleported_ to this spot, huh,” She scratches her chin with her hand. Playing the part. Mocking me. “Crazy, I know.” I ball my hand into a fist. “You can’t honestly-” She says it the exact same time I do. “What are you-” Again. “How-” _Again._

**_“STOP!”_ **

She lifts an eyebrow after she said it right when I did. She mocked me in whiny tone... Her eyes expectant, bored…Fuck her. I let out a frustrated breath. “What did I bring with me, In my pockets,” I demand. She nods. “You have your cellphone-It’s new-Your dad bought it for two months ago after your old one fell down the stairs. You have ten bucks with you and the lucky penny you always carry in your small front pocket.”

What the hell. “Have you been-Watching me?!” Max smiles again and shakes her head incredulously-As if it's _surprising_ for me to assume that! I’m losing my mind. “No, I’ve done my research. Two years worth.”

Two years worth? “Guess how old I am,” This girl has to be younger than me. There is no way she is older. No fucking way. “It looks like you just turned fifteen.” She nods. “Twenty. I am Twenty years old.” I blink. I’m not giving her a reaction because I don’t know what she’ll do. I just don’t answer. “Yeah, I don’t miss this body.” She, adorably-might I add, licks her teeth experimentally. “I hated braces.” She is saying that in _past tense._ “How are you Twenty years old?!” Just saying the words makes me feel ridiculous.

“Because I went back in time into my fifteen-year-old body and here I am today.” I hate that she is saying it like I’m a dumbass. “I don’t believe you.” She nods. “I know, Chloe is a lot easier to convince than you. Then again, we were in a diner full of people, we’re on train tracks with just the forest. All I can predict is a train inevitably coming and the wind blowing the leaves.” That’s kind of funny. So Chloe thinks this chick can travel through time!?

“Chloe believes you?!” Max lets out a frustrated sigh. “Not **NOW** **,** in the future. She doesn’t know I’m here right now.” My forehead hurts because I’m frowning so intensely. “Why not?” Max shakes her head. “Because that would make a mess of things if she knew.” Why? Because Chloe is delinquent Chloe? “If this thing, whatever it is, involves her- She has a right to know.” Max nods. “She does, I really want to talk to her. To tell her. To help her...But I’d just mess it up once I’d go back.”

Go back where!? I’m so confused. “You’re making no sense.” She glares at me. “I won’t until you believe me,” Max says it like I’m in the wrong. Is this bitch serious right now?!

She lifts her eyebrows up in worry, letting her arms fall back to her sides. “What would make you believe me?” She shifted from annoyed, to desperate in two-point-two seconds. I look around me...There really isn’t much here to work with I guess. I look at the ground seeing little pebbles. I reach down and grab one, smirking at her. “Catch.” I throw the pebble across the tracks, losing it instantly. But then, I almost _pass out_ . The sight of Max’s body appears out of nowhere across the tracks as she expertly catches that. She looks up and smiles proudly. Another adorable face. _Whoa_...She walks across the tracks and starts talking. “That took me about five times. I’m clumsy-And you picked a really small pebble.”   

It’s like she just popped there. No transition, no sound. She just started...Existing there.  

There is no way that was possible...But when I caused the fire, I screamed and the wind followed. That wasn’t _normal._ I never believed in things to just be _normal_. Max proved that she can reverse time. She can. So I’m going to die soon? “When do I die?” Max shrugs. “I honestly didn’t look for the specific day. I just know it’s sixth months before I arrive at Blackwell.” she is coming to Blackwell?

“That will be three years from now.” She assures. Why doesn’t she come later then? “You’re wondering why I chose this time,” I nod, not questioning anything. “I can travel through pictures of myself.” She smiles, taking a picture out of her pocket. It's her and a bearded man smiling. “We were at a hockey game last night.” She says fondly. “I haven’t relived a fun memory in a while.” She puts it back in her pocket. “How’d you get here?” She shrugs. "Stole money from my neighbor and snuck into a flight.” Wow, that’s...Pretty exciting. I wouldn’t have guessed she was the type of person to do that.  

“Do your parents know?!” She chuckles. “I was a good kid, they easily believed me when I said I was sleeping at a friends house for the weekend.” Her past tense talking is making me dizzy. Max seems to have this handled... “When I first got my powers, I used to only be able to go back for a specific amount of time. Dog, it was horrible.” She smiles to herself. Dog? “I am able to stay here for at least a week or two now.” She scratches her neck and looks me up and down. “Sorry, this is a lot. You’re going to have a lot more surprises today.” Am I? I’m used to things not taking me for surprise at all.

I guess having Chloe Price in your life changes that. “No-If you have to do this, then let's do this.” She smiles. “Okay, well then... I am Chloe’s best friend. Or, I used to be.” Used to be… “Back then or in the future?” Max giggles. “Both.” Well, this just got more confusing. “We were childhood best friends up until her dad died. I left and didn’t...I didn’t text her after that and just left her high and dry.” I nod...That is really fucking sucky for Max to do. “I have no excuses. I was a scared shit. I’m going to be an awkward, scared person until I get my powers.” So her powers transformed her into a different person as well…

“Five years I’m going to be gone...So far it has been two years has passed.” I don’t talk and just let her get through what she is saying. “You and Chloe are going to be best friends for about three years...I don’t know what you’ll think of her by then, but you become very- **VERY** important to her. You become ‘her angel’.” Max doesn’t say it with spite or hate. Just states it as a fact...So I am going to have a successful friendship with Chloe... Are we still here in three years?!

_No way…_

“You’re going to be murdered by a man named Mark Jefferson. Nathan Prescott will take part in it.” _Nathan Prescott is going to kill me? Who is Mark Jefferson?!_ Max watches me carefully. “Chloe and I redeem our friendship while trying to find out why you disappeared...We find your body buried in the junkyard...The same one you’re going to know. It’s your hideaway with Chloe. She’s sprucing it up now as we speak.” That place is going to be where we always hang out...Make sense...But I’ll be buried there in three years? Me and Chloe’s safe place? How...Cryptically Ironic. 

“Nathan Prescott will drug you...And it will be easy because you get _very_ close to Mark Jefferson…” She shivers, hate filling her eyes and facial features. “He drugs girls and takes pictures of them in a dark room...You die because you overdose.” Really..? That’s so fucking sick. _You’d think I could handle more_. I hold in my chuckle...Come on Amber, this isn’t anything to laugh about. “Nathan kills Chloe in the Blackwell bathroom…” Max’s eyes water up. “She was trying to get answers about you...So she blackmailed him...After he drugged her and took pictures of her in his room.”

Anger boils up in my gut...He kills Chloe… “I save her, I got my powers saving her in the bathroom. She dies multiple times that week. We ended up finding out a lot of shady shit about the school and everyone else in it...But there was another thing we had to go against.”

Max eyes me, sending a shiver down my whole body.

_“A storm.”_

She eyes me up and down...Controlling her features. I can tell she’s struggling.

“And you’re the cause of it.” I am?! What storm? “What kind of storm are we talking about?” She points towards the distant forest fire. “Worse than this one.” I caused that fire… “But I am dead.” She nods. “Alive in spirit. Rachel. You have a power within you. You _know_ it’s true… Something with nature.” I...I have something like Max has time-traveling powers?

“And that storm kills everyone in Arcadia Bay if…” She swallows her emotions down. “If I don’t let Chloe die in the bathroom.” What?! Why?! “That’s the only justification that I have which tells me you care for her.” This isn’t making sense… “Through that week, you guide us to your murders...But you wanted her to be with you.” What? Max nods, I’m probably an open book at this point...I feel so naked. “And I was so persistent, I saved her every time and Your spirit...It practically said, _'If I can’t have her, I’ll take the whole Bay with me_ '." 

_I killed everyone?! Did Max let it happen? “I took a photo in the bathroom before Chloe got shot by Nathan… We didn’t know why the storm was there so...I just thought it as my powers...But it wasn’t and Chloe and I figured out it was her...We just didn’t know _WHY_ it was her.” Max shakes her head angrily. She looks at me sadly. “I’m not mad at you for it...I was going to let everyone die for her too.” Was she? _

“But I went back...Trained myself and my powers and week after the same week continued to try and save everyone...Then, I started going back to watch you guys… That’s when it hit me that it was you. That fire confirmed it.” I nod...So do I get a grip on my power as much as Max did that even through death, I can use them? I look at her… “I’m finally able to save you-and Chloe...Along with everyone else. So follow what I’m saying seriously to you okay?” How could I not at this point? I don’t want to kill Chloe- Or get murdered...I can tell I put Max through a lot. “This is a lot bigger than our daddy problems huh?” I can’t help but say. She grins. “Everyone’s daddy problems are microscopic to this.” She affirms in a gentle tone. 

I’m glad she can at least take a joke...God...I really fuck up. “What do I do?”

Max’s face goes hard. “You’re going to take a photography class. Mark Jefferson will be the teacher.” Oh, that is so fucking gross. “He is charming, handsome, the whole nine. But you can NOT do anything or even associate yourself with him. Just take the class.” Okay...No Mark Jefferson. Max’s eyes flash with revelation. “Oh and stay away from Frank Bowers.”

“Frank..?” Max glares at me. “Chloe's drug dealer. You’re going to cheat on Chloe with him. Not fucking cool, she finds out no matter what you do or hide. Okay? Chloe is in love with you, don’t be greedy.” _Cheated_ ? Max lets out a breath after looking at me in silence for a bit. “Just...Be what Chloe deserves.” Okay...This is a lot. I get killed, I’m apparently a cheater and a whore...That doesn’t surprise me. “Alright...I’m sorry I caused this.” Her eyes widen. “You didn’t cause this Rachel, Jefferson did.” I still did pretty bad things. I do bad things all the fucking time but killing _everyone_ because I loved Chloe that much? Max...Max has to love Chloe as much as I do. For doing this for two years.

“Anything else?” Max nods. “Protect Kate Marsh. Don’t let her go to any parties until I come back-The **_real_** me.” Wait? Is there even a fake Max? What is a fake Max? “The real you? What do you mean?” Max points at herself. “So the reason I can’t tell Chloe now...Is because once I leave a memory, I go back in time and return to the body I formally once had. I left my former body in my dorm room of the day Chloe is supposed to get killed. But you, if you do as I say-You will see me as the Max before this all happened, innocent eighteen-year-old Max.” Oh… Before she goes on I interrupt. “So once you’ll go back, this Max, Fifteen-year-old Max will continue not to text Chloe and won’t remember this day?” Max nods, grinning at me with unknowing charm. “Bingo was his nameo” 

I’m getting some of this crazy shit now. “Who is Kate Marsh?” Max smiles lovingly. “A good soul. She is different. She might seem like an uptight Christian girl but...She is a lot more. Please do that for me or she’ll share the same fate as you once did.” Cryptic and sad. That is my day. “So I can’t tell Chloe none of this?” She shakes her head. “Yes please, never do until I come back-You know when I will.” I grin… “You get the easy way out, Caulfield. I have to wait three years while you have only a couple minutes.” She laughs and shakes her head. “No, I think it’s fair enough. I have paid my dues...And you’re also getting off the hook Amber.”

Max must’ve been through some awful stuff...Her eyes immediately get more groggy and her smile weaker. “...Touche.”  Max steps forward and surprisingly pulls me into a hug. “I don’t know if Chloe will want to be my friend with you around again, or if we’ll be together like we were...But if she is alive and happy, and you are alive and happy and treating her good...Then I will forever be content.”

Wow...That is so sad...I see her eyes water a bit as she releases me. “What do I do now?” She smiles at me and looks me in the eye. “Do everything you want to do...Just follow me and we’ll be fine.”

Just do as she says...Live but make different choices… Okay…

“I’ll see you in three years, Maxine Caulfield.” She steps backward, smiling at me. “Hold on, take my hand.” I put my palm in hers, She raises her other arm in the air. I then watch the wind push the leaves in the opposite direction at top speed. Is she rewinding time?! I get a little light headed after she lets me go. “There. Now Chloe won't complain you’re late and you can make it to the play.”

Oh, that’s right…

“Hey, I’m sorry if I acted all...Victoria Chase earlier.” She grins. “She’s alright once you get through to her.” Max winks and starts walking away. “Now I gotta plane to catch. See you in two hours, Rachel Amber.”

Max starts running (kinda clumsily) the other way.

I let out one last shaky breath before continuing on…Eventually, I get to the junkyard. Max was telling the truth about Chloe starting her handy work. She was fixing up a truck...And there's a radio nearby playing music… Chloe’s sleeping face looks almost peaceful...I get nervous once she scrunches up and lets out a whine. I tap on the window and go to wake her up. Holy shit she fell asleep with a cigarette burning...I shake my head.

She stirs for a moment and wakes up. I giggle. “Hasn’t anyone told you not to fall asleep with a lit cigarette? You could start a fire.” Her reaction is _priceless_ (Pun totally intended). This going with the flow gig could be easier than I thought.

_We’ll be fine._

 


	2. Very, Very unlikely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Max. 
> 
> Rewind Max! 
> 
> Rewindrewindrewindrewind!
> 
> Why isn't she rewinding!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, THIS TOOK A LONG TIME BECAUSE OF WRITERS BLOCK BUT HERE WE GO!!! I hope you guys like it and it's not choppy. I apologize in advance for the wait-The grammatical errors and typos I can never escape and if this sucks. 
> 
> But thank you guys for the support and the nice feedback. I'm amazed this story actually got a bit of attention! 
> 
> Well, enjoy ;3

Three years have passed.

A lot of shit was thrown in my face to tempt me. Frank was...He was definitely something. But Max’s words kept ringing in my head. Whenever Frank was around. I’d make a show of touching Chloe and kissing her. When Chloe and I got into a bar and he was there, I refused to drink or get high... I’d secretly order Coca-Cola instead and party with Chloe, acting like I was getting shit faced. When Frank would try to talk to me, he’d use Pompidou as bait. It wasn’t that easy. I’d give him kurt nods, yesses, and nos. He looked like a kicked puppy himself when I gave him the cold shoulder.

It was hard. And I hated that fact. I hated the fact that the only thing stopping me was the fact that Chloe would find out and Max would definitely do something once she found out...I just need to be a better person for Chloe...No matter how much I give up on myself or think I’m that low of a person. I never talked to Nathan after the play and told Chloe to stop associating with him...Took only a little longer after that for her to listen. Chloe has become...Well...Now I understand why Max said I killed everyone in the town for her.

_Because I would now._

Chloe is amazing. She has transformed into a spectacular force of nature. Little by little she grew comfortable with the person she is now, she could care less about Joyce and David. She dyed her blue hair little by little until it became nothing but that amazing shade. She finished off her tattoo, dropped _some_ of the ridiculous puns and could you believe she can actually give even _ **fewer** _ fucks than when she was sixteen? That’s what becoming older does to you, we care less and less.

She confessed her feelings to me not too long after Max appeared that fateful day...It’s nice knowing we mutually agree on our affections.She stumbled until I shut her up with another kiss. Now she barely stumbles. The only thing that still gets her is her dad...And Max. Speaking of Max-she has finally shown up! Soon after Kate Marsh...

_And Mark Jefferson, that is._

Mark Jefferson is the most attractive man I’ve ever laid eyes on. Dark eyes, stylish spiky hair that has golden highlights in the sun. Muscles showing through the suit he wears to school. A Clear voice that shoots up your spine every time he speaks...He looks at me the same way Victoria looks at him.

I know for a fact if I didn’t learn how much of a scumbag he was before this-I would’ve fucked him on his desk by now. I have forced myself to watch silently. I watched as he looks at Kate too. Not as seductive...More curious. So I sat next to her, I have walked her to her room every day since she arrived at Blackwell. I make sure Victoria and her groupies didn’t even glare at the girl.

_‘Protect Kate Marsh’_

At all cost, I have and I will.

Mark has tried to get me to talk to him after school but, I keep forcing him to tell me my critiques during or right before class. I can’t be alone with him. Lately, he’s actually been showing his frustration with it...He sucks at hiding that cool facade, at least with me.

I remember when Max walked into that photography class for the first time. I almost fell off my fucking chair. No more braces, a little taller, more matured jaw and facial features and body structure. Overall, a breathtaking beauty. Her hair was still very similar too. Mark’s eyes widened (disgustingly) before he introduced her to the class... Max didn’t tell me he was also going to be interested in her...Does that mean she was a victim of his pictures too? Along with Kate and I? I waved her down. I could tell by her nervous smile that this wasn’t the Max I talked too on my way to American Rust.

Kate and Max got along amazingly and it was hella adorable to watch. I smirked when I introduced myself and Kate to Max. She has no idea I could tell her future. I get to live in that sweet victory for a little while. Max was, at first, really hesitant with me-I came onto her very strongly...I couldn’t help it. Once I saw her face-I knew I was safer than before. Now I just have to wait a little bit longer… I don’t know when the Max I met on the tracks will come back...Or how she'll come back...Hopefully, it’s soon.

Max is actually an awkward, adorable girl. She has fallen multiple times, tripped and stuttered over her words at and is completely oblivious to the people that come onto her. She is in love with photography-Plus she is a total movie nerd.

I haven’t told Chloe a thing. _She doesn’t even know Max is here._ This Max has told me about Chloe… It’s cute and sad that she is too scared to visit because of how she fucked up. But she still cares. Max is someone who can change people and manipulate the playing field like I can- She just doesn’t know it yet. She is beautiful, her features matured and lady-like. I find myself crushing for her a little...But it’s the real Max I am focused on. For now, I’m happy to be friends with innocent Max before all her worries and stresses come back to her.

That day was a crazy day, found out my future, Victoria tried to drug my drink, Chloe became Ariel and I changed the script with amazing improvisation on stage, I kissed Chloe to prove my promise and my dad was cheating on my stepmom with my real mom that I had no clue who she was at the time. Shit went down.

We are okay though. That’s all that matters.

I look around, Max, Kate and I are all sitting in the middle of Photography class. Mark’s lecture is boring as always. All I need to do is make sure the picture is aligned, color contrast is nice and it isn’t overwhelming. Bada bing, bada boom. The only photographer better than me is Max herself. Victorias a close third. I like portraiture, fits with the modeling career I’m planning once Max, Chloe and I get this futuristic murder shit handled. I look down to see Max completely passed out, drooling on her journal. I look up at Kate to witness her give a soft, silent giggle at the hipster that’s in a deep sleep. _Subtle, Max._ Sleeping during a lecture right in Mark's face. Maybe you and Chloe do have more in common than you realize.

I rub Max’s back. I don’t want her missing the lesson. I'm pretty sure she technically never got to graduate high school. So I want her to get through with flying colors at least this time. At this point... Mark Jefferson is targeting all three of us. Especially Max...But maybe he moves in order? Never forget the first one before you move onto the next? That’d make Max so much more worth it. He does hold her like a prize. It’s hard to watch. But I can’t make a move, not yet.

Max’s deep blue eyes slowly open to find mine. Her doe-like orbs flashing with curiosity before smiling up at me in that usual, adorable way only Maxine Caulfield can pull off. _Now wasn’t that just the right amount of pull at my heartstrings?_ I give her a confident wink, making her blush adorably. She hastily sits up and wipes her mouth roughly.

She flashes a small smile to Kate before instantly looking at her camera with interest.Max is a lot like a puppy. Just like Chloe. Her right-hand twitches. Whenever she first did that, I was almost sent into cardiac arrest. But then I saw the hungry look in her eyes as she reached for her camera. She’s addicted to that polaroid creator. She has that same look again right now. She softly grabs it and pulls it under the desk, bumping me and Kate with her elbows. We both look down. The polaroid pointed up and ready to do its magic. I grin and hold up a peace sign over Max’s head as she snaps the picture.

I instantly bring my eyes up to Mark. He glances at me and I smirk. Fuck you, prick. He shushes the class. “I believe Max, Kate, and Rachel has taken what you kids call a ‘selfie'...A dumb name for a wonderful photographic tradition and these three, have different gifts.”

I shiver at the word gift. Just stop while you're at it you creep. “Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800’s. Your generation was not the first to use images for _selfie-expression._ Sorry I couldn’t resist.” Oh, blow me. I make jerking off hand motions under the table. It makes me grin...Reminds me of that morning when Chloe got expelled.

What can I say? The girl has rubbed off on me. He chuckles to himself. “The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect to art, and photography for as long as it's been around.”

He sucks as a human but knows his clicky camera history...Asshole. Him being smart just makes me madder. He eyes Max. “Now Max,” He starts. I form my hand into a fist. I don't like when he addresses her or Kate. “-Since you’ve captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation-” She doesn't. You're sarcasm skills suck you suited piece of perverted meat. “-Can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits.”

Oh, splendid. Max glances at me and smiles mischievously. I grin down at her. We studied that section of the book last night. Amber and Max: 1, Mark the crazy jiggalow: 0. Fuck him. Max sits up and answers him for once, with confidence.

“The Daguerreian Process. Invented by a French painter named...Louis Daguerre around 1830.” I pat her leg from under the table, making her blush. He quickly compliments her and moves on with the lesson. I glance over at Victoria to see her give her classic eye-roll. Jealousy can only get you so far, babe. Soon enough, the bell rings and we pack our stuff to leave. He frantically calls out everyone. Needing them to turn in things and such. Jefferson tries to call Max over but I already grabbed her and Kate by their hands and briskly have them out the door. Max just looks up at me and shakes her head. “I don't understand why you don't like him, Rachel.” I shrug. “Just a vibe. And you never misplace an Amber’s vibes.” Max scoffs. She stops us and scrunches up her face. “Can we go use the bathroom real quick?”

She blushes again. How can an eighteen-year-old be so...Oblivious to the world of hate, but in a week, transform into time traveling Max? Well, hold on a sec...She had two years but...If her week really was that horrific, she would have had to change a hell of a lot. “Sure thing sista, coming with Kate?” For once, she shakes her head. “Yeah, I can come along if we’re quick. I actually promised Stella to help with her anatomy practice for drawing.” My stomach instantly turns. Stella is quiet...But she is a _skeevy_ one and is connected to the ** _vortex club_**. “Where will it be?” Kate doesn't seem fazed by this. “Oh, just the Two Whales diner.” Max noticeably freezes up slightly. Not enough for anyone to notice unless you know Max’s history with the place. To Kate, it’d look like Max was just showing a bit more interest. “Then I'm taking a bus back.” I frown...Should I let her..? I can't exactly stop her.

Max tugs me into the bathroom. Kate follows with her energetic giggle. It’s hard to imagine her not giggling. Then again, it’s hard to imagine her dead.

Max washes her face. “ Aren't you supposed to do that after you pee? She grins at the hipster glasses drawn on the glass. “You know, I had a nice dream in class. Lighthouse, golden hour.” Totally ignored my comment.Thanks, Caulfield.  I lift an eyebrow. “Any rain or anything?” I ask. I'm not sure if Max has vivid dreams or lessons like Chloe has...But it seems to me it could be a message. Chloe, for a while, always dreamed about me and her dad. He'd say stuff about me that was pretty concerning...

Max shakes her head, oblivious to my descriptive interest and disregarding the thing that should be running in her head: _Why I would even ask that question?_ “No, it was just me, you...And another girl in the sunset.” Another girl? “What did she look like?” I rest my back against the sink, trying to create a carefree space. Kate grabs a paper towel and wets it. After she rings it through and gets all the excess water out, she gently pats her face. Max shrugs. “All I got were blue hair... And blue nails that were starting to be picked at. She had a beautiful voice though...Sounded familiar.” The three of us together? In the future? Blue hair and chipped nail polish can only mean Chloe. “What did she say?” Max laughs and heads into a stall. “Honestly she was just saying puns!”

_Definitely Chloe._

Max then heads into a stall, shutting the door quietly behind her. I look myself in the mirror, frowning as I give Max a convincing laugh. “Weird dream, Caulfield.” I fix my facial expressions as Kate curiously looks at me. Kate frowns and mouths to me _"Chloe Price?"._ For fuck sakes, Kate. Who else in the damn town has blue hair and chipped blue nails?! No one. Damn you Chloe-For being so amazingly extravagant to the rest of Arcadia Bay, for once. I quickly nod and put my finger to my lips and shush her politely. This makes Kate tilt her head in innocent confusion. When I hear the toilet flush, I twist my head and smirk at Max. "Well, Max. Sounds like you're getting a new friend." I wink at Kate.

I do this so Kate feels in on the joke. But In reality, she couldn't be farther from it. I need her to stay as far away from Chloe right now as possible. Max can't know about my association with her yet.

Max quickly but thoroughly washes her hands. I focus on her right palm. “How do you feel?” Kate ask. Max looks up, blinking those big blue eyes twice. “Tired. But I have stuff to do.” Stuff? Max said this morning she was free. “Whats on Maxi’s to do list?” It's so nice out here. She holds up her finger and runs into a stall. Kate just looks at me and we both laugh. Once max is done, we walk out to the courtyard.

“I gotta give Warren his flash drive, then it’s off to do homework.” I grin. That's a lot of stuff? Is she serious? I gotta say, Introverted hipster photographers are strange. I'm about to make fun of her when Ms.Grant stops us to sign a petition. “Excuse me, girls? I know everyone loves being asked to sign a petition, but would you do Ms.Grant a favor and hear me out?” Ms.Grant is pretty chill, I give what Chloe calls the 'chill grin'. “I will Ms.Grant, don't know if Maxi or Kate here has time though.” The master of the sciences raises her eyebrows in worry. But Max is already giving her a sweet smile with a hint of unknown charm to it. “Sure, I always have time for you. What's the petition?”

 _‘I always have time for you,’_ No one can tell me this girl **doesn't** know how to use her words or **can't** butter people up.

Kate nods curiously. Both of them making Ms.Grant grin happily. “David Madsen, our chief of security, wants to put surveillance cameras all around the campus.” The magic school bus is having people sign a petition against David? I almost don't look twice before ripping the pen out of her hand. “Halls, classrooms, gym, dorm rooms, etc.” I keep my face neutral. Cameras everywhere? Ms.Grant frowns to herself. “Blackwell Academy should be a high school, not a high-security penitentiary.” But this isn't a just a high school. This is a breeding ground for kidnappings and murders.What should I do!? Cameras around here will ensure safety and no one can get captured and drugged or murdered… But everywhere is hella excessive.

What would Max want me to do?! She didn't tell me about this. Did she forget? No...Follow Max and we'll be alright. I don't hear the rest of what they say back and forth to each other. Instead, I just watch as Max and Kate carefully sign it. Ms.Grant looks at me expectantly. I give her a wink and grab the pen. “I rather not have that slice of baloney watch me change.” They both laugh, as usual. That was by far the nicest thing I have called David. Ms.Grant overexaggerates her thanks, stating we're her favorite students.

Fake ass, we all know Brooke and Warren are your top two. As Max and I keep walking, she looks around curiously at Mark’s photos and the scenery around us. “I love being back here. It's like a twenty-four-hour memory lane.” I shiver. I'm pretty sure the original Max hates reliving memories.

_'I haven't relived a fun memory in a while…’_

Poor Max... I secretly pinch my left thigh to keep myself grounded. Max is too oblivious to notice. “Yeah well... It is pretty here.” Max looks over at me, eyes crinkling with something I can only describe as softness. It makes my stomach flip. “I know you could care less about this place. But I'm glad you're here with me.” She shyly looks away, staring at her feet as we walk. I grin, slinging an arm over her shoulder and pulling her towards me. Another thing Chloe would do.

“Awe, thanks, MAXINE!” She frowns and tries to push herself away. I playfully trip her just to steady her to her feet. Kate just laughs again. “You guys are going to get hurt.” I stick my tongue out at her. “Boo! No fun!” I look behind my shoulder to see Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney walking, talking, and sneering at everyone else walking by them. At least they aren't blocking the stairs as usual. Victoria usually stays after school to talk to Mark...He doesn't seem to want to do anything with her...But I still should keep my eye out. He might just get so pent up over the three of us, that he grabs her just to feel some sadistic satisfaction. And Victoria is very close to Nathan. I walk up to the main door and open it for Max. “So when did Warren give you this flash drive?” We climb up the second and longer set of stairs until we get to our hallway.

She shrugs. “...I Honestly forgot.” Oh lord. No matter what that boy does, he just isn't the one for Max. “But I watched everything that I could. Warren has good taste.” I nod. “In movies and women.” I grin as she frowns in question. “Is he finally going for Brooke?!” She says excitedly. I shake my head. Kate rolls her eyes, surprisingly enough. “No, sadly.” Max shrugs, not knowing that he's pining for her in the slightest. She is such a dork. Before we walk into her room. Kate stops us. “Sorry to leave so soon, but I really need to go get my supplies and head out.” I smile at her. “Alright then...Go forth with your muscle and tendon drawing skills.” I give her a convincing laugh. “Hey, if it's a guy, draw a nice booty for me, yeah?” Kate's eyes widen and her face reddens as she walks away. My stomach punches itself in worry. I don't like her leaving...Max snorts from behind me, walking into her room.

The instant smell only described as Max’s scent fills my nose. It's clean and light, like a fresh garden full of fruits, flowers and bee pollen. I look at the pictures on her wall, spotting the one she showed me on that fateful day. “Your dad is such a lumberjack.” She looks over and laughs. “He’s a lot like me actually, just bigger and his hair is growing on the opposite end of his face.” That's why I like being a female. Most of us won't go bald until we don't care anymore.

Max frowns and looks at the picture, bringing her right arm up and picking it off the wall carefully. She holds it in both her hands now, frowning and searching the photo. Whats happening? My stomach starts to flip in all different types of directions. I gently push her shoulder. “Hey Max, you okay there sailor?” Her face contorts in anger as she doesn't respond. I take a step back and shut the door quickly. Leaning against it for leverage. “Max. Answer me.”

_She doesn't._

I feel the air shift, I don't know exactly how but I know I'm the cause of it. The temperature immediately drops, making me shiver. I watch as her twinkling blue eyes go out of focus...Is...Is this it? I watch her face, trying to control my breathing as I watch her eyes refocus. The difference is that there is no twinkle. Just her blue. She gasps and lifts her head up, looking around frantically until her eyes fall on me.

“How old are you?” I ask far more nonchalantly than I feel.

“Twenty.”

I grin, pushing myself off the door and hugging the girl fiercely. She's here! She is finally here! “Welcome home Max.” Slowly, arms envelop around me and squeeze just as tight. “That was by far the longest time jump ever.” I laugh. I feel her shake her head against my shoulder. Max is back. THE Max. This is all real. It's true. It's all true. “Chloe?” She lets go and takes a step back. “Safely tucked away in her cave.” Max looks like she's about to cry for joy. I continue. “Kate Marsh has not gone to any parties but is going on a bus as we speak to meet up with Stella at the Two Whales Diner. Chloe has not spoken to Nathan Prescott for three years, and I have not gotten close to him either.” She nods frantically, taking in everything I’m saying. “Frank Bowers dislikes me and I am officially alive!” I say excitedly, the room going back to its normal temperature.

“Today is Monday, we just got out of photography class with Mark Jefferson and I made sure you had all A’s for the simple fact that you need to graduate this time.” Max’s eyes widen considerably. “You helped me get straight A’s?!” Why is that one the one that sticks out? “Yeah. It's about damn time Caulfield.” She sits down on her bed, running her fingers through her hair. “Okay...Okay. Did I enter a photo for the contest?!” I shake my head. “Did you?!” I shake my head again. “You said to follow your lead. if you didn't enter the photo, neither was I.” She smiles. “Good, we can't win that contest. We have to stay here.” I lift an eyebrow. “Why is that?” Max lifts her eyebrows in worry, holding her hands together, elbows supported on her knees. “Because if the storm still comes.”

But Max said it was me who caused it. “I thought it wasn't going to happen anymore?” She sighs, tired once again. “I could be wrong. I could always be wrong about the storm.” I nod… “I haven't worked on my...Abilities much...Too scared of going crazy and ruining a town.” I say lightly, taking a seat next to her. Max looks me over for a second before sweetly smiling. “We’ll work on it.” Max and I get a power field day?! Should I be concerned? I try to make Max feel better.

"You had a dream in photography class today about me, you and Chloe during a sunset at the lighthouse. I asked and you said there was no storm or rain." Max's dull eyes widen considerably. "Are you sure?" I smirk. "Positive." Max nods...Letting it sink in. "Lets still be on our toes..." She fixes her posture.

“Does Chloe know I'm here?” that'd make a mess of things. Max didn't tell me whether or not to keep her away from Chloe...I didn't mention Chloe to Max, or, mention Max to Chloe. “No-She just thinks I'm really good friends with Kate Marsh and spend a lot of time with her.” Chloe has gotten a bit jealous though.  Max frowns. Staring up at the ceiling. “I gotta lock the roof door.” The roof door is always unlocked. David never checked up there. 

Max looks around again before letting out another stressed breath. “I gotta get that flash drive to Warren.” She rolls her eyes in annoyance. Oh, Max _HAS_ to know that Warren has the hots for her. “Which means Dana will have it and Juliet will be trapping her in her room right about...Now…”

I hear a loud bang and a yell come from outside. Apparently, right on time. Max groans and stands up, swinging her door open and barging into Victoria's room. “Max?!” I run in after her, I stole this bitch’s tv a couple times last year. Max heads straight for the computer. “Why are we in here?” Max twist her head behind her shoulder to look at me. Her big eyes giving off a spooky vibe. “Solving my problems.” Ah, I've been waiting three fucking years for that cryptic response. “Victoria is causing drama.” In less than two seconds, Max expertly clicks through Victoria's computer. “Haven't you noticed that nobody locks their computer here?” She looks back at me after pressing the print button. Smirking in pride. “You have no idea.” She exits out of the rather juicy file filled with scandalous information and grabs the paper once it's fully printed. “Come on Amber, you get to see what happened while you were gone.”

Excitement boils up in my gut. Adrenaline coursing through my veins as I follow her out, shutting Victoria's door behind me. Max marches right to Juliet and smiles. “Hey Juliet, I’m gonna cut to the chase and tell you that Dana is innocent.” Juliet immediately gets defensive. “How? What would you know Max?!” Max frowns, crossing her arms like a disappointed parent. “Juliet Watson, you be nice.” Why did Max use her full name..? Oh, wait...Back when I first met her she had this crazy thing with knowing her full name. She'd get offended if you didn't know.

Head of the newspaper and all. She's a bit conceited on that part. There was no way Max from before could've known her name, she doesn't read the paper and only associated herself with me, Kate, Warren, and Dana a little bit. Max totally had to rewind to find out Juliet's name. I grin and watch as her eyes widen, about to make a comment and Max pushes the paper into Juliet's hands. “Read.”

As Juliet reads, her eyes moving left to right, Max continues. “Victoria is the culprit. Now I'd consider letting poor Dana out, yeah?” Oh, this is good. I can't help but jump in. “Come on Jules, do you honestly think Dana of all people would do that? I'd be more likely to do it than her.” Completely true. But I apparently have class.

Instead of dumb, idiot football jocks, I go after Drug dealers and crazed sociopaths who have hard-ons for drugging girls and photography.

Max gives me a wary side eye. Juliet looks broken and angry. "Of course..." She opens the door and leans against the wall next to it. Hand dramatically on her face. "I'm an asshole. I'm sorry, Dana." Dana looks at me and Max and just rolls her eyes. That's why I am best friends with Chloe. Sure, we have bullshit. A lot of bullshit. But we don't have petty bullshit. Not as bad as these two anyway. Honestly, Dana is way too chill to have a spaz journalist like Juliet as her best friend.

But fuck, who am I to judge? Others would argue that Chloe is worse than anyone put together… But I know that's the opposite of true… I glance at Max once again. All you can see is a tough girl that can only eat, breathe and sleep seriousness… So different from the Max I was talking too merely five minutes ago. It's refreshing, knowing she sees something in Chloe that only I have been able to see in the last three years.

Such a stupid thing to make me feel happier… Since when did I become so needy on the topic of being understood? Dana scowls at Juliet like a mother would to a child. "You are, and I hope so. You really think I'd mess around with Zachary?"

No...But she'd mess around with Logan...

Juliet shakes her head. "No. But I get stupid jealous." She sighs. This friendship is far too... _High school?_ Like nothing else in the world matters but high school drama... Maybe it's just Juliet. "I owe you dinner. Still love me?" Dana doesn't go down with that weak ass promise. "And you do my laundry." Score for Dana. Max composes herself quickly as they turn to her. "Thanks Max. You're like the Blackwell Ninja." Juliet grins evilly. "Now let's see what Zach has to say about Victoria..." She walks towards the exit doors...Wow...Max did this in her first time? Must've stumbled a lot though. 

Max’s eyes flash, staring off at something-Smiling fondly to herself. Blackwell Ninja...That sounds like something Chloe would say. Max shakes it off just as quickly as she let it on. She grins at Dana.

“I saw your note and was coming over to get your flash drive.” Dana left a note in Max’s room, huh? Max softens her tone considerably. Looking up at Dana in a dorky manner. One part of me knows that yes, this is the real Max. This is how she acts, her natural mannerisms and such... But the other side of the spectrum screams at me that she's also manipulating the playing field.

A mixture of both that she is perfectly aware of. This is the Max I've been waiting for. I can only imagine how many times I'll emphasize this in a day, let alone a week.

Dana smiles, leading Max and me inside her room. “Thanks for setting me free. Warrens flash drives on the desk.” Max didn't need to be told twice. Max is out of there before I can even step in. She accidentally shoulder checks me as she starts to leave. “Damn girl, what's the rush?” I catch up and pinch her arm playfully. She frowns at me and jerks her arm away at the pain. “I rather not deal with Warren fucking spamming my phone continuously.” I nod.

“But what exactly is the next step?” I bring my voice to a hushed whisper. “We need to bring down Mark and Nathan.” Max carefully shuffles down the stairs. Her eyes trained on the door. “David. I need to go tell David.”

What?! David? Chloe's arch enemy. He'll believe Max. I can't fucking believe that even if Max can control time with her fingertips. “How the hell is he going to listen?” Max swings the main doors open, showing us Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney talking shit and sitting on the steps.

“Move or I'll kick each one of you in the back of your _fucking heads_.”

**_Holy shit._ **

I gotta admit, the way Max hella growled when she said that. Her voice husky and purposeful...It was the hottest thing I've encountered today. Victoria and the other two shift in surprise. Giving Max and I enough room to sidestep past them. “What the actual fuck?” Princess Victoria’s eyes widen as she looks at us. I send them a wink as I wave to the blonde bitch of the century. “Haiiiii Vicky.”

_Priceless._

Max only slows to send a genuine admiring smile to our weird but insightful school Janitor. “Hi Samuel!” He smiles at the both of us, his eyes crinkle at the sight of Max. She was always his favorite. Kate was a close second. “Hello, young Max.” She looks at the squirrels surrounding him expectantly. “Did our little friends want to convey a message to me today?” 100% genuine. I put a hand on my hip and watch everything play out.

Good ol’Samuel smiles up from the bench he's sitting on. “They wanted me to tell you ‘Welcome Back’.” Max smiles down at them knowingly. Welcome back to Arcadia Bay? After her five year absence? It couldn't be... “Glad to be back. I'll catch up with you soon Samuel.” Catch up? He doesn't know she's exactly been gone. They literally talked this morning. Did she go back in time when she visited me to tell him as well? Why?

I stay right by her side as we head across the courtyard. “The Squirrels meant Welcome Back from your five-year absence, right?” She lets her face fall into seriousness once again. “No, they mean from my time travel three years back.” She cast me a glance before continuing on. “Arcadia Bay is...A force of nature.” She raises her arms, gesturing all around us. “Everything that lives in it has a bigger purpose. Most the time that purpose will never be discovered.”

“You, me and Chloe? Well, we've been chosen for some damn reason. I used to think it was you who gave me these powers...It'd make sense but, once I'd jump back here, that'd mean I'd lose them.” I just try to follow what she is saying without getting confused. “Samuel was one of the bigger helps the first week. Even though he never told me clear evidence on anything. I understood once it all happened and learned how to decipher the things he said pretty soon after I went through the storm the first time around. He tells me what the animals feel. And clearly-They aren't bothered by an upcoming storm.” She gives herself a small smile at that.

I don't understand how ANIMALS would be able to tell all this stuff though. “But how do they know about your powers?!” We come to the parking lot. Max tenses as she sees Warren. “I don't know, Rachel, I'm working on muscle memory at this point. If this week is going to end up different- I will stumble just like the first time around.” That's true. I've been following Max. Even when Max wasn't here! Once she came back I let her take the reins. I don't usually do that.

It's against all of my instincts. Once this day passes, Max will be faced with a whole different week entirely. If it goes by her plans or not. Should I follow her lead after that? “Warren!” Max pokes him in the chest with the flash drive. He looked like he was about to lift his arms...Was the poor guy gonna hug her?

How tragic.

“Hey, Warbucks.” His unkempt eyebrows quiver as he takes in the sight of me. I always make him nervous. “Hi Rachel…” I glance down to see two tickets in his front pocket. Max is about to talk but I cut her off, sensing that she was getting used to me following her. “Have you asked Brooke to that drive in yet?” I smirk, having heard him in the hallway boasting about how he was going to ask Max.

“B-Brooke?” Max eyes me, lifting an eyebrow. “Yeah! She has been anticipating it. It's really sweet of you to bring her. You guys are cute together.” Warren frowns. “Where did you hear-” Max jumps in, smiling sweetly at him. “The whole school's been talking about how cute you guys are in the hallway before you enter Ms.Grant's class. I'm happy you finally noticed the way she's been looking at you.” His eyes cloud with confusion. “Wha...Yeah, yeah I was actually going to ask her after I got the flash drive...” His voice is so thick with defeat it's delicious. 

I'd laugh but I've been giving the boy hints all week that Max wasn't up for grabs…Why did I do that though? She is single…Warren tries to fix himself. “Did you watch everything?” Max lights up. It's cute watching how she nerds up immediately and the banter back and forth. “You guys are such nerds.” Warren actually grins at me. “Says the girl whose first language taught to her was Shakespeare.” Touché Graham, touché. I can't help that I'm just good. “Well Warren, it sounds like you're a little jealous that I can speak in the romantic tongue so fluently.” I raise my hands up, grinning at him. “But alas, it's nothing compared to your Buffy the vampire slayer, I'm sure.”

Max looks torn between wanting to smack me upside the head and laughing her ass off. He chuckles nervously. Amber for the win. Max just shakes her head to compose herself again. “Anyway, thanks for the flash drive Warren. Also-Sweet ride.” He takes it as his cue to leave. His eyes flash with regret as he scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah sure, Max. No problem.” He gives her a genuine smile before nodding my way and heading off. Max watches him with wary intensity before he is completely out of sight. She sighs in defeat and slumps against his car.

“Thanks,” I beam naturally. Why do I feel so great pleasing her? “No need to thank my amazing powers, Caulfield.” She rolls her eyes, quickly standing straight. “Okay now, we need to find David.” Max pushes herself off the car, starting to go forward. Hell no. I need answers. “Wait, Max.” I grab her arm and hold her there. She glares at me quickly, round doe eyes turning into a powerful source of anger. “I need to know what is going on if you want my help.” Max grits her teeth. “What?! I’m doing _you_ the favor of saving _your_ fucking life.” Bullshit. “No, you’re saving Chloe. In order to save your MAIN PRIORITY, I have to be alive for it to work.”

Max continues to glare, I’m wasting her time. “You aren’t doing this for me. Even if you were concerned at first-You looked for me because of Chloe. How do I know that?” Her stare turns hard as I prove my point. My voice now harsh and rough in naked frustration I don’t like. “Because I just spent six fucking months with the oblivious, oh so unaware Maxine Caulfield that wouldn’t even DARE put herself under any type of crazy situation unless she had an upper hand and someone she cared about to push her. You wouldn’t have looked for me the way you did without your fucking powers.” My voice becomes hoarse...Why is this fucking affecting me?! “I don’t mean shit to you. I don’t owe you as much as you think.”

That escalated rather quickly. Fuck. 

Max’s eyes go wide with surprise. She knows I’m right. She doesn’t care about me or know about me. Why does that hurt a bit? Because I’ve been anticipating her to come, wondering who she was and trying to figure it out with the little I got from that day? Why should I care? I don’t know much about Max-Even if I took the time to learn a lot about the one without powers. Max studies me for a second and then lets out a sigh of defeat. “You’re right.” No doubt I am, but I’m a bit surprised she admitted it easily. I make sure not to show her.

“If I didn’t have my powers, I would have let Chloe die. Making it so that your case was immediately solved. But if I did save Chloe the first time... I would have followed her lead and we’d both be dead.” I let go of her and she looks down at her hand. “And I haven’t been the nicest or the most forthcoming-I’m sorry...But we don’t have time.” She puts her hand on my shoulder and squeezes softly. “Just let me get to David? Then we can talk. I swear.”

Max's eyes almost glisten with that twinkle I saw in the other Max. "I have the same goal now as I did right in the beginning." I frown as she begins to grin in that confident, charming dorky way of hers. "And that's for the three of us to be friends after this adventure is over." My phone buzzes but I'm too busy staring into her eyes to care. Could be Dad, could be Chloe...It could be a vortex club invite. I don't care. Max is the only thing I can focus on. She is just so easy to get lost in. The mystery of her and the...Sureness. Her past, future, and present. I want it all. 

Isn't that a bit creepy? No...Maybe nosey. Definitely nosey. She laughs in good nature at my face. I probably look dumb as fuck right now. She lets go of my shoulder after giving it a quick pat. "Friends?" I nod. Fixing myself and smirking down at her. "Duh?" I take out my phone and click to see Chloe actually did text me. She spammed me, as always  

**_Babe With The Blue Foo <3: Hey._ **

**_Babe With The Blue Foo <3: Rachel. _ **

**_Babe With The Blue Foo <3: Surprise._ **

**_Babe With The Blue Foo <3: I'm here to pick your lazy ass up!_ **

**_Babe With The Blue Foo <3: I'm waiting. _ **

 

Holy shit. 

"Max-" 

A loud screech throws me off as I see Chloe's truck speed into the parking lot, turning hastily to drive towards us. 

Max's face drops.

The truck screeches once again to a halt-Chloe's face grins until she looks at the person I'm standing very close too. 

Chloe's face shows utter shock and dread. 

Fuck

"Max?!" 

 **Rewind Max.**  

Chloe..." Max says with no surprise whatsoever. Her whole body language changes...Like she's gazing at her lost love. 

**Rewind Max!**

Chloe glances back and forth between us than ultimately glares at me. 

"Rachel..." Her teeth clenched. Eyes fiery due to my seemingly horrid betrayal. 

**Rewindrewindrewindrewind!**

Max takes a step away from me. 

"We can explain..." 

**Why isn't she rewinding!?**

"...If you drive us to your house." 

**What?! Max?! What are you doing?!**

Chloe gets even worse. She looks like she's going to rip both our heads off and put them on a spear. Chloe's eyes shift to mine once again, eyes watering in total defeat and confusion and loss. I hurt her. I hurt her bad. Fuck.

Max lets out a tense breath, her right hand shaking as she makes her decision.

"Chloe. It isn't at all what it looks like." 

To everyone else. We're three girls in the parking lot. But inside? I'm close to having a panic attack, Chloe is about to rage, and Max is quaking for god knows what reason. This doesn't look promising at all

What did Max say earlier? About the three of us all becoming friends?

As wide, deep, dark, blue orbs battle with keen, light, electric orbs from a different shade of the same color,

I can say that statement is very,

very unlikely. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! A lot has happened.
> 
> Rachel did good, I am proud of her. I swear she was a Mama bear for Kate and Max until badass Max came back. Though I can officially say she is Max-Crazy. 
> 
> Max is just trying to save everyone and everything to realize Rachel's struggles 
> 
> and Chloe practically just got slapped in the face. 
> 
> See you guys soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Change of plans because I'm a smart timelord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAX IS A HURT BEAN TRYING TO GET SHIT DONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I didn't really proofread because I need it out. IT'S IN MAX'S POINT OF VIEW WHOOO! Gosh, sorry it took so long but with finals coming up and me being in different performing arts programs and working on original stories. Just didn't have the energy. I wrote this all in one day and WHOA I'M EXCITED!!! I'm so sorry if the characters aren't-well-good. But I hope you enjoy and I am so sorry for any spelling errors beforehand, I am a smol hooman bean with select studies that isn't always vocabulary. Plz go nice. Anyway, it's long, I hope you enjoy!

Max’s Pov     

* * *

     

Chloe… Instead of wearing her skull tank top and blazer, she is wearing a navy blue long sleeve v-neck with the bullet necklace around her neck. Same blue beanie on her head...I've dealt with meeting Chloe for the past two years in a lot of different ways. Breaking into her house was successful last time...But in this timeline? I need this to be the last one I jump to. I need Chloe to be on my side.

It's going to be harder. Chloe has no reason to cling to me. Rachel isn't dead, Nathan never drugged her, she doesn't have to face her past. I never dealt with this Chloe before.

A Chloe that already has everything that I could offer her. She doesn’t need me before she decides to want me or not. I’m bringing everything back to her-She now has a choice whether or not to face it or deal with me after what I did to her seven years ago...But for Chloe it’s only been five. Rachel is freaking out, her eyes are going to explode if they keep bugging back and forth like that, and her hands are clenched tighter than a person holding on for dear life.

I sigh, lifting my hand up and freezing everything around me. I walk up to the truck, Chloe alive, in shock as she stares at the space where I was standing. I am always amazed by her eyes when they’re alive and have that shimmer no matter what she is feeling or doing. Angry, happy, fucking ecstatic… Chloe Price alive is just better, if not anything else. The only thing that can still amaze me is Chloe.

I will admit, seeing Rachel...It’s surreal. She is already proving to be a lot… Better than I was expecting.

But I can’t think about Rachel Amber and how she kept her word (As far as I know) right now. I have things to do. I’m not running out of time-But I’m running out of my own will.

I need to find answers fast. I need to keep going so if this timeline doesn’t work, I can still try and fix it...I can already feel my sanity stretching to a thin line. Seeing everything the same way at the same intervals...It’s maddening.

If I give up or am too tired, there’s no hope.

I just have to get Chloe to give me a ride to her house. David will be able to see what is going on from an anonymous source if I just get there before he does. I can’t let him know it is me with this information. Rachel isn’t dead- Kate isn’t captured. This is more complicated. I know there are older files Jefferson keeps of the victims from the past. By now, he should have all our files written.

I just need to get to David’s computer.

I open the driver's door and search through the front pockets of Chloe’s jeans.

No marker. Why did she have to grow out of tagging everything when it was needed the most now? Fucking hell. I climb over her lap, opening the cubby hole on the passenger's side. Hopefully, she kept some in here like those other times… Good. Not only did she have one- she had a pack of graffiti markers and sharpies. I really fucking hate the smell of these. I open the purple sharpie cap and write on her arm a series of words.

_Do it, let her in._

_There is more than you think._

_Max Caulfield will save you_

_Listen to her._

_Do this._

_Do this for Joyce,_

_Do this for Rachel,_

I shake my head. I have to do this. I have to do this.

**_Do this for daddy…_ **

**_Please, Chloe, make me proud._ **

A foul taste fills my mouth. Disgusting. I’d probably cry- having to do this to her. If it wasn’t for the simple fact that I’m dead to my own morality and sense of good. If I wasn’t desensitized to my actions already. Manipulating Chloe like this isn’t as easy as manipulating others. But I need her alive.

Chloe Price will live. And so will Rachel Amber along with the town. I stick the marker deep into my bag, slamming Chloe’s door shut and walking back to my spot. I look at Rachel one more time before taking my previous stance. She is actually showing her emotion-Scared shitless about what is about to happen.

I wouldn’t have been able to do this if this was the first week. This would have made me a bloody mess on the street by now. As I kept practicing my powers and learning to bend them to my will, the headaches started to become little itches, the nosebleeds became tiny droplets, my unconscious episodes started to cease. Now I feel it all. I feel time stretch and wrap around my fingers, arms, and head like a forcefield. Freezing time like this, it just feels like I expand it to lengths I can’t see. Rewinding feels like I’m pulling it to me. The only thing I haven’t mastered yet is being able to freeze or rewind time without moving my arm up. Good thing I learned how to let it go without having to move an inch.

I let out a sigh, letting the expansion around me fall. Chloe’s eyes blink, Rachel lets out a shaky breath, and I bite the inside of my cheek. Chloe is about to yell when I interrupt. “Chloe, I’m not going to hurt you-Never again.” A lie. My very presence will be a constant reminder of her pain. I keep my voice careful. I peek back over to Rachel. “Rachel will make sure of that.” This makes her jolt a little before nodding her head in what can almost shape up to be her normal confidence. She is about to say something when I cut Rachel off as well. I need this to be perfect.

“Rachel is innocent too-She didn’t believe me at first either.”

Chloe needs to look at her damn arms. I bite my lip-Chloe registering and finally getting the will to speak.

“Rachel. What the fuck are you doing with _HER_.”

The way she says my name hurts my chest so much I almost keel over. Breathe, she will care. She will care. Chloe might never be yours again...But she will care. I see Rachel worriedly look at me. Fuck she saw me react. Chloe didn’t- She is only looking at Rachel.

“Trying to make things right. Chloe, she is trying to fix this.”

“Oh yeah, five years worth in one fucking day? Fuck off.”

Technically Seven.

Chloe keeps going.

“What does she want from me? Make me bend my back for her again? Give her the little I could offer so she can fucking take a snapshot and then stomp on me-Leaving me in the dust. Seems to get off on it.”  Chloe looks at me in disgust. _I’m getting off on your eyes right now. Filled with passion and life-Fire and beautiful emotion a corpse can’t produce._ Fuck-snap out of it. She hates me. She despises me.

Chloe is still not looking at me, only Rachel... Her unique eyes watering over rebelliously. She doesn't want to cry right now... She never wanted to.

“Say that to my face.”

I blurt out. I watch her eyes bug out and jaw drops at the challenge. I don’t know why I said that-I just want her closer to me already. “Actually, I can do that for you.” I let out a shaky breath. Rachel is going to see a lot of vulnerability right now. “I left. High and dry I left. My parents took me away from you, my best friend, I couldn’t control that. But I could control not being a pussy. I could’ve slapped myself hard in the face and said ‘Maxine Caulfield-You better get your shit together because Chloe fucking needs you!” Getting shot by Nathan...

My voice becomes shaky. “I could’ve texted...Called...Contacted you. I could have saved you… “I could have been for there. I should have.” Chloe’s face drops in awe and vulnerability before trying to fix herself and looking away. Getting run over by the train… “I could have saved you from dealing with your mother choosing David over you alone-I could’ve saved you from all those nights you got burnt, got hit by the people who have only hurt you, I could’ve saved you from principal Wells, your depression, and self-harm! I could have saved you, Chloe! But I let my weaknesses, my insecurities, my stupidity keep me from you. Chloe, I’m so sorry-” Tears start dripping down my face. Just let me touch her again. I need her in my arms safe. Going back and watching her and Rachel...What she had to go through that was so much worse because of me being gone... “I promise you-I will never let my weaknesses stop me from you ever again. You are even more important to me now than when we were little. And Rachel has told me nothing. I know. I know everything. Please, Chloe, I can’t see you get hurt anymore!” _I can’t see you die._

By this point, I lose control in my legs, luckily Rachel catches me, but my tears are making it hard for me to see her face. “I’ll explain everything! I’ll do anything for you, Chloe. You have to believe me that I will choose a whole town over you...I will...But I need you to drive me to your house. I need to get in there...Please, Chloe-There is no other way.” Why do I have to break down right now, of all times..? Chloe is all that surrounds my head, Chloe as a kid, Chloe at 16, Chloe dying, Chloe alive and splashing me in the pool, Chloe kissing me twice, Chloe in a wheelchair-Barely breathing...It gets hard to breathe and Rachel starts squeezing me and cooing in my ear. “Shhh MAx, breathe, girly. She is okay. She is right there-Safe. No harm, no foul. She’s okay.”

Rachel stops cooing but keeps caressing me. Her voice is really soothing.

“She has been through a lot to get here Chloe...She has fucked up before, we are all aware of the huge fuck up she made. But Chloe I can’t say enough. She has been through hell to see you again...Give us a chance?” I am not a kicked puppy. I hate being open like this. I shrug myself away, shaking my head and lifting my hand to stop everything. Breathe. Breathe.

I squeeze my eyes shut and grasp my hair tightly, my nerves scream in agony at the action. Okay...Okay. I release, letting everything move again. I search to see Chloe hit with surprise and concern. “...I’m fine…” Rachel nods at me, but she doesn’t believe me. She is extremely worried.

_you were never fine, Caulfield._

Chloe and I look into each other's eyes. I frown in confusion as she searches me for answers. She observes my messy state. I fucked up. Now she will think she has to be my friend...That she will have to love me. “I don’t have much time,” I snap my head towards the school, raising my hand and quickly walking around the perimeter of the parking lot to see if anyone saw what just happened.

Thankfully, no one did. I unfreeze time again.

“I just...I’m not asking for you whole undivided trust...But I rather get your blessing for stepping into your house than Joyce’s.” _Or breaking into it._

Chloe just stares at me. “And you’re going to explain whateverthefuck is going on with you two?” Rachel rolls her eyes, crossing her arms and speaking in deadpan. “No, we’re going to steal everything that is worth a damn coin in your house, then beat you up, fuck your mom, then smoke all your pot and burn your clothes.” She smirks and Chloe returns a little one you almost can’t see. “Try it, bitch. Both of your little asses will have to get some radioactive powers before that happens.” Rachel raises an eyebrow and cocks her head to me. She smiles, squeezing her lips tight together. She is giving me a _‘Huh, would you look at that.”_ face and honestly, it is so hard to hold in a dark chuckle at that. Oh Chlo, I can take you on with my eyes closed, without my powers now.” I grin over at Rachel and flex my arm-Wait...Fuck. I lost my muscles. Dammit, I worked hard for those. She laughs at my realization. I hear Chloe sigh, defeated. “Fucking...Come on in then. But Rachel sits in the middle.”

Ouch, Chloe Price, love of my life, the girl I’d die for, doesn’t want any physical contact with me. Fucking this reality is already kicking my ass.

I grumble “Aye aye Cap'n.” Rachel just nods. “Sure thing, Chloe.” But glances and gives me a sad smile. Chloe stares at Rachel as she opens the door and hops in. I carefully get in after her and close the door. I was taken back a bit by Rachel forcing her hand to mine, subconsciously drawing circles and swirls...Does she do this with everyone? Rachel Amber shows how she is a very comfortable, touchy person...I don’t like two extra years of uncontrolled hormones, It's not good for my psyche. My tear stained cheeks are what's left of my breakdown as Chloe speeds off into the parking lot. Chloe turns up the radio so we don’t have to talk to each other. I feel how her emotion is creating tension but I feel so warm next to both of them. It is nice...In the sad ironic way? One hates me and the other is following me like I’m this all great person.

I’m a shitty person who was given an amazing power. It isn’t confidence. It’s not giving a shit. Rachel comes closer and whispers in my ear, her lips grazing them and making shivers go up my spine. “I thought we needed to talk to David?” I shake my head and turn to whisper into her ear. “Change of plans...I need to stay anonymous because of lack of proof and suspicion.” She nods, squeezing my hand again, returning to look forward. I take a look at her as she sings the words to a song I don’t know. Rachel has matured a bit-Not that there was much to mature from. If anything, she looks even more perfect than when I first talked to her. Rachel Amber is seamlessly beautiful and if we met the first week, I would have been way too overwhelmed. I still am, but I can handle it better now. I don’t care what others think unless I need them to trust me or get me to my next goal. Chloe and Kate are always exceptions… I need to know Rachel more...But that is hard...I don’t know how she would treat me without powers. Who wouldn’t want to get on a superhero's good side..? I’m nothing like it, more of an anti-hero...Or just a fucked up human who used to be... _Good. Good and stupidly insecure..._ But still good, nonetheless. “So Max…” Chloe says my name like she has never said it before...Dammit… “I guess you go to Blackwell now?” I nod-Realizing she can’t see me- I answer. “Yeah, I got a scholarship for photography.” I don’t want Chloe to see I’m looking over. So I freeze time to see her reaction. Smiling...But in ironic pain. I continue the conversation once I look back out my window. “Honestly though, I’m getting rusty. I only take pictures when absolutely necessary.” Okay sure, just blurt out to your ex-best friend because it's so easy to talk to her. It’s not like her and Rachel make out on a daily basis.

_She doesn’t love you anymore._

Chloe grunts. “Isn’t Max Caulfield's definition of necessary all the time?” My heart hurts as I stare at the passing trees. I used to appreciate nature and beauty. Now it’s just a facade like everything else. “Used to be, then I got responsibilities.” Chloe sighs. “Is small talk going to be hard?” She frustratedly asked. It’s hard for her to talk to me..? It is so easy for me to talk to her. “Sorry, I’ll be more positive. I understand how I sound like a total downer right now.” I don’t look, but I feel Rachel instantly get hit with the feeling I am experiencing right now.

Not understood.

But also I’m heartbroken. This isn’t the end though. Technically, this is just the beginning of me and Chloe… But I’ll never get to kiss Chloe Price ever again. That hurts a lot. “No Max-It’s just-fucking I don’t know! Just thought you’d be happy to see me.” Rachel defends me. "Chloe- She just had a...either way-Both of you go easy on each other. You obviously both have soft spots on one another that when hit- You hurt. Both of you remember that." Mama Amber, much? We stop at an intersection. I shoot up out of my seat, surprising both of them. I look her dead in the eyes. Electric blue with so much expression, it's like reading a book portrayed in a painting. So many different things can be interpreted from such emotion Chloe’s eyes reveal. “Seeing you like this, Chloe it’s bliss. I am so happy that you’re here. That Rachel is here- That everyone is here.” Rachel looks forward after a solid five seconds of silence. “Greenlight,” Chloe breaks our staring contest and floors the green light. “Max Caulfield, the cryptic-that’s new.” I grit my teeth. I shouldn’t care. I should care. I should because I never want to let Chloe go, I shouldn’t for my own sake. I don’t answer. We’ve given up on talking the rest of the ride there.

Once I see the house, I snap out of it.

Alright, it’s go time. Rachel stays between me and Chloe for good measure I suppose. I smile once Chloe says. “Home shit home.” She still considers it a home, though. Rachel glances at me with interest as I whisper to her. “Go time.” I lift my hand after Chloe steps out of the doorway. I freeze everything again. I smirk and check Chloe out for a second. She looks really good in that shirt. I glance over at Rachel and see her face in excitement. Should I unfreeze her? Maybe not, I just want to get this done with. But I like when Rachel Amber is alive and moving. It’s really great...Though that complicates things with me and Chloe. I’m sure Rachel connected the dots or will soon, once I tell both of them everything. I grunt, looking Rachel up and down...I’d only compete with her if I had my muscles back… I feel how weak I am-I despise it. Oh well, get this done, I have more time to work out. Boom. I shuffle around them and head for the garage. I enter into his computer and shut down his camera systems, then open a blank word document. I chose the most hackerish and scary font I could muster.

**_Dark Room, victims. Find them. Or everyone you protect will vanish._ **

I then put the darkrooms coordinates on the screen for him to search for it.

**_Be careful, there are cameras. Get the police force down there immediately. TREAD LIGHTLY. It’s Mark Jefferson's work and Nathan Prescott's barn._ **

I put a couple of spaces in it and leave a direct message for David.

**_I am watching you. Madsen. Next time you keep a disgusting eye on your innocent loved ones-I shall exploit you to your wife, Chloe, and all of Blackwell. I hear the police station likes its gossip as well. This is your final warning. So I think you should clean it up the bits before they find it...Time is running out David._ **

I leave the word document open, making it obvious whenever David does come in. Hopefully, this scares the living shit out of him. I quickly walk up the stairs, careful not to trip, and head into Chloe’s room. I know she has a bat in the closet, I rummage through the boxes and dirty clothes she has left in here to find her bat...Kinda smells like her dirty clothes. That’s my Chloe, you gotta love her- Even if she is a little piggy. I go to each spot of the house that has a secret camera and smash them to fucking bits. I’m sick of creeps-Even if David thinks it's necessary.

I smirk with each crunch I hear. Leaving the bits on the rugs, dressers, and counters. This might make David paranoid forever...But I don’t give a damn. Once everything is over, I’ll try to give him some closure. I quickly throw the bat in the closet and close it, closing the door and rushing down the stairs.I delete all the camera footage he had and go back to Rachel and Chloe.

I gaze at Chloe’s frozen eyes for a second before I’m going back into position. I grin over at Rachel and unfreeze time. She was about to ask me what I meant. But I send a wink her way. “And done.” Without looking around, I smile at Chloe’s back. “Hasn’t changed much…” Chloe just shrugs as she trudges up the stairs. Rachel stares at me before following. “It’s going to be fine.” I roll my eyes. “I’m the one who is most likely to know that,” Rachel smirks down at me as I grab the hardwood railing of the stairs. “Well, do you know yet?” Chloe looks down at us, eyebrow furrowed in extreme confusion. “No,” Rachel grins. “Then let the weatherwoman reassure you.” Chloe shakes her head, letting out a frustrated breath. “What the fuck are you guys talking about…”

I grin. “Is that what you’re calling yourself?” Rachel winks as we walk into Chloe’s room. “Yeah, it's my new superhero name.” She falls onto the bed with Chloe, I just close the door and lean against it, dropping my bag and crossing my arms. “What is mine, then?” Rachel collar bones are really prominent when she is leaning on her elbows, looking up at me. “Oh, you’re going to love this one Caulfield. It’s hella original.” I nod, a teasing smirk grazing her genetically perfect lips. I can’t help but smirk as Chloe just gets more frustrated. “Lay it on me, Amber.” Rachel takes a little breath for dramatic effect.

_“The Clock.”_

Knew it. I was expecting that or a Dr.Who reference.

I shake my head, not being able to contain the little laugh that escapes. I notice Rachel’s face light up and Chloe’s eyes widen in interest when they hear it. I know Chloe likes my laugh...She said it once in another timeline.

“Should I shave my eyebrow and tattoo that on it?” Rachel bumps Chloe. “And some pink hair dye-Then she could totally mosh with us.”

 _‘Ready for the moshpit, Shaka Brah…’_ That memory is as clear as undisturbed, clean water in my head. 

Chloe shrugs, a small grin spreading her lips. “Maybe,”

Ouch.

Chloe looks up at me, brow furrowing again. I hate how she is looking at me like a murderer with a sharp knife. “So...Can we talk now? I’m getting hella frustrated and I just need to know what the fuck is going on.”

I nod slowly...Okay… Where to start? “You have to promise to not walk out or instantly shut me down until I’m done. You can totally ask questions though.” Chloe nods her head in slight doubt, her brows contorting her face even more.

“Good. So I’m just cutting to the chase- Rachel and I...We have powers.”

“Powers.”

“Yes-Ones normal humans don’t possess.”

“Mhhm.”

“Chloe…” Rachel sighs.

I raise my hand, making Rachel close her mouth and nod in understanding.

“Rachel can manipulate the weather, and I...I can control time.”

Chloe's face shifts to anger. “Both of you need to stop taking acid and wasting my damn time-”

 **_“Dear Max,”_ ** I grin evilly. I can’t help but get a little angry. I feel my stance turn into something cocky. I probably deserve a punch in the face for this.

“ _Dad got me this stationary one day when I complained about wanting to send an email when the internet was down. And tonight I thought: Hey! Maybe it’s time to write Max!”_ Chloe’s face goes as pale as a ghost. But I keep going to prove my point. " _The funny thing is, I don’t really know what to say. Cause we haven’t talked in three months. Despite all my calls, and texts, and...Not that I’m upset, or anything. Fuck. There’s no way I’m sending this, is there? Chloe, the unfriended.”_  

I let out a frustrated breath, Chloe is about to answer, her eyes might as well turn into a pit of fire because she turns to Rachel and is about to scream. “Rachel didn’t show me shit, nor was she ever told about your journal. Plus, she never snooped either. I watched.” Chloe grits her teeth. I look at her long arms, she rolled the sleeves down...She doesn’t want us to see the writings.

“You watched,” I nod. “I did...From the past.” Chloe gets angry. “And how the hell did you do that-And then answer the little detail of why the **_FUCK_ ** you didn’t talk to me.” I don’t flinch. I made her really angry...Should I rewind? No. Not yet Max. “Okay...First, do you believe I can travel through time?” Chloe shakes her head. I’m pretty sure she wants to punch me. Rachel, amused and a bit confused, pokes Chloe on the cheek. “Throw something, Price. Anywhere” Chloe, sitting at the edge of her bed, gets up and goes to her desk. She grins and takes off her boot. “Catch.” She smirks and throws it over her shoulders. I bring my hand up, freezing everything and slowly walk over and reach my hand up. Boot in my hand. I smile as Chloe’s face is close to mine. I unfreeze everything. “Boo.” Chloe yelps and falls into the desk. Rachel lets out a breath and says. “That was hot,” I can’t help but wink at her. Chloe’s eyes are wide, she then looks around-Throwing three pieces of bunch up paper off her desk in three different directions.

Fucking hell. I raise my hand, going over to the first piece and quickly unfreeze time, then freezing it again. I do the same thing with the other two pieces of paper so Chloe can see me appear and disappear across the room. I grin. Throwing the three papers at Rachel as she smiles at me and Chloe’s mouth opens in shock.

“Also, You have eighty-six cents, a parking ticket-you need to pay that off Chlo, seven cigarettes and a cute panda keychain in your pockets.” Rachel’s eyes widen in excitement once again while Chloe is speechless. This is really different from the first time around. “I can’t prove how Rachel can control the weather, but you already secretly believe it.” Chloe gets defensive, snapping out of her silence. “Get out of my head.” She was going to say ‘You don’t belong in there.’ wasn’t she? It is okay Max...Breathe. “I was never in your head...You...You used to trust me in another timeline.” My voice goes soft. I look at the floor for a second, smiling at Chloe’s amazed and shocked face the first week… recently, all I’ve gotten was fear and a shock that says ‘I’m scared’.

“So do you believe me now Chloe? I have a lot more story to tell you…” Chloe takes exactly six seconds before stiffly nodding her head. She is so defensive right now. Rachel is shifting to worry and excitement constantly, and I’m just a wreck trying to get better. “You need to try and imagine these things, it will be hard because Rachel is here.” Chloe’s face becomes concerned. My heart hurts as she grabs Rachels hand and squeezes for reassurance. There is no jealousy, only pain from what I don’t and can’t have. “In my timeline-I moved here six months ago and Rachel was missing. She disappeared and you didn’t know where she went or what type of state she was in. You put missing person posters in every part-Every corner of town to find her. Chloe nods, trying to understand. “You suspected Nathan Prescott had something to do with her disappearance...So at a bar, you tried to get answers and he drugged you.” Chloe’s eyes widen, sitting back on the bed and leaning towards me. “That fucker drugged me?!” I nod, it’s the only way I can answer her without my voice cracking. I clear my throat before speaking again.  

“We don’t know if he did anything else except take pictures of you. You woke up and kicked him, running out of his room.” I take a shaky breath. This is my least favorite part. I have a lot of unfavorited parts in this story. “You then got the idea to blackmail him, make him meet up with you in the Blackwells girl bathroom…Stole one of David’s guns too.” Chloe smirks. “I should get on that.” I practically growl at her. “No, you shouldn’t...Fucking sick of seeing you shoot yourself.” Rachel guffaws and Chloe’s eyes widen.

“Anyway,” I take a deep breath. “Before that happened, I was sleeping in my photography class and I had a dream...But it was really a vision.” Chloe becomes confused, but I can see she is intrigued now. “It was at the lighthouse and a storm-a giant tornado was going to destroy the town- kill everyone in it.” I take a careful breath...I need to summarize better. I go over and sit on her computer chair to feel more grounded. Rachel hasn’t heard all of this either. She smiles at me encouragingly. Rachel is turning into something I’m sure to admire in the future...If the town survives this week. “I woke up and shrugged it off. When the class ended, I went to the bathroom and took a picture of a blue butterfly...Then Nathan Prescott came in talking to himself...Then you followed in soon after, threatening him and getting in his face. You ended up getting shot in the stomach.” Chloe’s face stays the same, but her eyes say so much. Rachel’s face contorts into slight anger as she visualizes it.

“You see Chloe...The only way I can manipulate time is by lifting my right arm, palm open, and then I sort of...Push with my brain.” I show her the motions, she nods slowly. “So I swung my hand up and reversed all the way to when I woke up during class… After the shock and proving to myself that I could do it-I hurried after class into the bathroom and then pulled down the fire alarm switch which let you get away safely.” Chloe frowns and stares at her bed sheets for a moment. “So you saved my life?” I nod. “I had to quite a lot actually...But we’re not there yet.” She nods and squeezes Rachel’s hand again. “The school day ended early and I went to the parking lot to talk to my friend Warren, Nathan ended up attacking me and you almost hit him with your truck. Right when you saw me-You told me to get in and we drove off to your house.” She shakes her head. “No way I let you in like that.” I let out a hushed sigh. “Chloe you didn’t have anyone for sixth months...You were desperate. Believe me, you gave me the guilt trip of my life… I still feel horrible about it...But I can’t into that right now...So…” I clear my throat. “When we got here, I told you about pulling the alarm and then you got caught smoking by David but I took the blame-Then we hopped out that window and went to the lighthouse. You told me what Nathan did and how you needed to find Rachel...I past out and had another vision of the storm...But you were with me. I told you I could reverse time and it started to snow.”

Chloe is starting to catch on. “Was that Rachel?” She looks over her shoulder at Rachel smirking at her. “Presumably...But all that stuff…Was supposed to happen on this day.” Chloe’s eyes widen. “Today..?” I nod silently. “Well...Fuck, Max-You’re not finished yet huh?” I shake my head. “Not even close.”

Chloe lifts her other hand, telling me to go on.

“You drove me home and then the next day, I had to prove to you that my powers were real. I told you what was in your pockets and a series of events that happened at the diner. We then went to the American Rust where I practiced using my powers, directing you to shoot the bottles the right way. You shot yourself so I had to reverse time to save your ass.” I try to say it jokingly...But it comes out more like I’m a wounded puppy.

“Then once we were done-Frank threatened you to give him money, I pulled a gun on him and almost shot him...Which we both agreed once he was gone, to bail. You were telling me about Rachel on the tracks and got stuck on the tracks… I had to see you get run over twice because I couldn’t get to the switch fast enough. Back then, I couldn’t rewind time to far or I’d really hurt myself. I’d get a bloody nose or pass out. It sucked.” Chloe flinches at how my voice cracks when I talk about the train.

“I got your trust back from saving you...After that, you drove me home and we were both determined to find Rachel and get a grasp on my power.

“Soon after, Kate Marsh tried to jump off the roof. I saved her though...Almost couldn’t because my powers stopped working.” Chloe and Rachel get uneasy. “She was drugged and brought someplace...I’ll get to it soon. But a video was posted about her and she was dealing with a whole bunch of bullying...After that, me and you went and broke into Blackwell at night and got into the Principal’s office.” Chloe grins. “Badass, Max,” I smirk. “We exploded the door because you couldn’t pick the lock. You need to play more Skyrim.” Chloe chuckles, rolling her eyes. “Pfft. Sure thing, Caulfield…” She stops. Her mouth open to say more, but she quickly shuts it. I give her a little smile.

“We found Nathan’s records and his drawing and it said ‘Rachel in the darkroom…’ It was unnerving.” They stay silent as I continue.   
“After that, we go for an illegal swim in the Blackwell pool and then sleep over your house. We gather as many clues as possible and find out that Nathan was getting his drugs from frank and he owned a weird cabin-or-barn thing in the middle of nowhere...We went in there and found a shelter underground...It was a photography set and it had...Pictures of Rachel and Kate...Drugged.” Chloe’s eyes widen in anger. “We found Rachel’s body buried in the junkyard… We thought the world was ending because the weather was changing and so was the moon...All you wanted to do was kill Nathan Prescott.”

Chloe’s jaw gets hard...Can’t help but think that kind of excites me. Chloe Price was and is the love of my life-I am allowed looksies.   
“We return to the junkyard at night...But you ended getting shot in the head by Mark Jefferson...My photography teacher. He drugged me and I couldn’t save you in time. He proceeded to do everything he did to Rachel and Kate...Even captured Victoria. The reason Rachel died was that Nathan gave her too much, she ended up overdosing...He was working with Mark Jefferson.”

I am amazed that Chloe almost tears up. “You had to go through that alone..?” I feel a lump develop in my throat. “Yeah...I’m fine Chlo.” Good thing my lying has gotten better.

“...I have another perk to my power. If there is a picture and I’m in it or I took it, I am able to travel through it and be in that body...Back then, I could only stay there for a bit of time though. Now I can live in it for as long as I want without feeling a thing. That is how I got out of the darkroom...Jefferson was taking pictures of me and left one of me and Warren on the table… But after everything was okay and David saved me and all that stuff happened...A storm came and killed you and the town. So I had to go back and save you...We got to the lighthouse and the storm came...And we figured out that you either had to die...Or everyone in the town had too...You wanted me to go back to when I took the picture of the butterfly and let Nathan kill you...I couldn’t… I was going to choose you but I couldn’t give up-Just either let you or everyone die...For two years, I’ve been training myself, getting control of my power and trying to find ways to save you...I was going to give up and just kill myself so I went back in time and wanted to watch you grow up before I took my own life...Then I saw Rachel start that fire...And it clicked.”

Chloe’s goes pale as I say this. I hope that truth shows I am loyal to her…

“I thought you had to die… But Rachel was leading me to find answers this whole time when she was dead. But she wanted you with her. She kept trying to kill you and I stopped her...So she decided it was either you or the whole town. It wasn’t you who had to be saved. It was Rachel. I went back in time through a picture and I met Rachel on the tracks the day you got expelled from Blackwell. I told her everything she had to do and I would see her in the future...She has kept you safe. And now, I had to get in here to anonymously tell David he needs to go to the dark room. Now...We wait for me to be wrong.” Chloe adorably tilts her head. “Be wrong about what?” I smile sadly… ”The storm.”

Chloe nods. “So it might not be Rachel.”

“Precisely.”

Chloe just stares at me, really conflicted and doesn’t know what to say. Rachel lets go of her hand and walks over to me. She hugs me, Pushing the chair as she squeezes me to her body. “I’m so sorry Max...Why are you the one who has to live with seeing all that?” I shrug, bringing my arms up to hug her back. “I was the right one, I guess. It’s okay now...We just have to wait till Friday or any sign of a storm.” Rachel doesn’t let me go, I look over her shoulder to see Chloe stiff, looking at us. Rachel then gasp. “Train me!” She lets me go and takes two steps back.

“Train you?”  her face screams that Rachel has a plan.

“Yeah! If it isn't me- and the storm still comes, You can just keep taking me and Chloe back with you until I am able to defend the town and send that storm away!” She looks at Chloe...Chloe just blinks and nods slowly. "Well...If that's the only way."

They aren't understanding that this can take a long process of time in the same exact place. "Rachel, that could take YEARS. It was three years of self-training you did." Rachel nods. Chloe just gives me an angsty teen thumbs up and I roll my eyes and smile at her... "Max, You'll be helping! I'm a quick learner! Who is to say I didn't get it right away!" I fucking should have checked...But I remember the first time she did it was pretty good... "Our powers work differently. Yours is heavily based on emotions...Mine is more logic and brain-based." 

Rachel shrugs. "We should still do it...And we can prepare as much as we need to before Friday." Rachel is really determined. I like that. Chloe is too-But Rachel has a confidence and open-minded curiosity. Chloe has confidence and brute nature on her side. Me? I have the confidence of not giving a fuck and my power. 

"Fine...But I won't be training you today." 

"Why can't we start today?" 

Chloe stands up and starts heading for the door, but waits for my answer. 

"Because I have to see if it snows today without Rachels influence. If we start training today and she makes it snow-How are we to know it is her or something else creating it? It's a good indication to know if the storm is still coming." Chloe nods before heading out the door and closing it. I bet she is going to the bathroom. I sigh and watch as Rachel comes over and pulls me up from my seat. 

"Okay, that's a good plan. Max Caulfield the smart." I sigh into her shoulder. She smells like a strong wine mixed in with a girly perfume. It is really intoxicating...

"Sorry that you had to see earlier." 

"It's fine Max. We were already both aware that Chloe Price is both of our weaknesses." 

"She hates me Rachel." Should I even open up to her at this point? 

"No, she doesn't Max. She wants to trust you. I can see it." She starts running her hand through my hair...Rachels long nails feel really good on my scalp. "It is going to be a lot harder to gain her trust. She is going off of things she hasn't experienced." I feel Rachel shrug. "So am I..." I let her go and look at her straight in the eyes. "I didn't ditch you for five years, Rachel." Whoa or faces are really close. I feel her breath hit my face...Mint...Was she chewing gum earlier? I bet she was. I take a step around her, grabbing my bag and searching through it. I am instantly hit with how unresourceful 18-year-old Max is. "I...Fucking don't have any of my tools anymore... Why was I even hoping?" I say out loud. I pull out my camera and look at Rachel. "Want to take a picture with me, Amber?" She grins seductively. "I'd be honored." 

Rachel comes up behind me and kissed my cheek, I roll my eyes and take the shot. I stick it in my bag so I can develop properly. "You're not going to look at it?" 

I smirk and turn around, putting the camera back in my bag as well. "No, I'm just that good." 

"You know what that reminds me of?" Rachel grins at me, I return it. "What?"

"You know the whole meme that has a little jingle to it and says 'COool guys don't look at explosiooonss'!" Rachel sings in a gruff man voice. I laugh. "Yeah, but instead it's 'Hipster doesn't look at her photos'?" 

Rachel winks at me. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'Sexy goddess doesn't look at her creations', but that's close enough." 

"You're too much." 

"Naturally," Rachel winks again and brings her two fingers up and pushes her tongue through them... I roll my eyes. She is only doing that with Chloe.

Speaking of the devil, she comes in with her sleeves rolled up. She washed the marking off. Her tattoo is a lot more vibrant. She got it retouched... "So...What do you want to do now?" I grin when I hear the door slam downstairs. "Well...Can we go shopping real quick?" 

Chloe looks at me in confusion while Rachel grins enthusiastically. I smile at Chloe and she gets a bit stunned. Huh...That's a nice effect. 

"I just need to pick up some supplies, that's all" 

Chloe shrugs and gets her keys. "Wanna go out the window? Deputy Douche is home."

Rachel glances at me before opening the window. 

I nod, grinning in anticipation that I can finally do this with Chloe and Rachel together... I might not get my happy ending...But I hope I get close to it. 

Time for a joy ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what is done is done.
> 
> Max and Rachel are starting to have a nice dynamic huh? On the other hand...Max and Chloe...Well, let's pray for Max, shall we? Thank you guys so much for reading. I hope you guys also liked the chapter title cause that is basically what this whole chapter is. 
> 
> See you next time, much love


	4. Don't Forget Protection:Emotional Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is the horns, Chloe is the conflicted and the confused and Max has feelings too. Also, gunsssss. Max is a prepper now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I know I'm sorry it's been like FOUR months I'm sorry I wasn't inspired. But I can't say enough how amazing it is that you guys are liking something I created. So thank you so much, guys. Anyway I skipped the revision process to get this out as soon as possible so please go easy on me there will definitely be some errors. AnYhOw, ONWARDS!

I think Max is starting to simmer down. What I mean by that, is she has stopped rushing to get things done and is pretty chill at the moment. Seeing Chloe must be hard right now...Especially since she knows Chloe and I are a thing… She left parts out of that story. But I know Chloe like the back of my hand, if I went missing for six months, no word of me being anywhere-She’d find a way to kiss Max. Even more so in such a desperate state to cling to someone like Max described.

And then you add the fact that I was dead and the world was ending and she thought she was sacrificing her life for everyone.

No way Chloe Price wouldn’t give Max a goodbye kiss. It’s MAX. I would give her a fucking hello orgasm!

...Jesus Christ, Amber. You need to simmer down now...

Anyway, how Max is acting around Chloe...She most definitely got kissed many times by Chloe Price in the last two years of her life. Maybe even a step further than that…

I can’t say I’m jealous...It feels right for them to be together… Who doesn’t like the two best friends falling in love with each other scenario?

I just want to hug both of them until everything bad goes away...But then, who will hug me?

I’ll be left behind...Wouldn’t I? I can’t think of a proper answer to prove that to be true...Or false. I sit in the middle of Chloe and Max now. It's still tense-But Max is a lot calmer than before. I think she just needed to get everything done today as soon as possible. I doubt she ever just got to wait…

Chloe, on the other hand, is definitely fighting some demons. Her eyes are watery, slightly puffy and red around the rim of her eyes. She’s clenching the wheel and gnawing at her lip like it’s her favorite pizza. I bring my hand to her thigh and rub it. She looks at me and I take a big inhale, telling her to breathe.

“So do you have money, Max?” Max shakes her head. “No, we’re stealing it.” Chloe almost chokes with surprise. She pushes herself forward off the seat to look at Max. “Stealing!? You?!” Max grins and pushes herself up too. You can see the fondness in her eyes everytime she speaks to her. “Duh Chloe. It’s 2013, get with the times.” Max sticks her tongue out teasingly. Oh my shit, that was cute. I have the urge to grab her tongue and pinch it with both of my fingers. So what do I do? Just that. Max face transform quickly in surprise. “Naughty girl, do you talk to your mother with that mouth.” I let her go, watching her wipe her mouth with her sleeve. “Do you eat pussy with yours?” I let out a breathless laugh. Goddammit, Max...I think Chloe is going into cardiac arrest. “Do we drink when we’re thirsty?” Max grins at me. “My statement stands, then.” She smirks, looking over at Chloe before trying to contain a cute little giggle. I let my gaze fall on Chloe...Yeah, her eyes are wide like she just saw something she was never meant to see. “Get used to it Price-We got us a little badass,” Max grumbles, looking out the window. “I won’t be little for long...I miss my abs.” Whoa whoa whoa...Maxine Caulfield had ABS?!

“You had abs?!”

Max lifts an eyebrow in slight confusion

“...Yes?” Holy shit. I sink back into my seat. A world where Max Caulfield has abs...Max’s stomach is already cute-I’ve seen it before when she would stretch or she’d lay down and let it rise up. But abs? Chloe has slightly more defined abs than I do...Will Max have much more muscle by the end of this? Damn...That’d be hot.

“S-So where are we going..?” Chloe was hella affected by that too. Max rolls her eyes at our reactions, I presume. She leans and looks out the window, doe eyes staring out at the trees. “Just the general mall…I need some clothes and supplies. I’ll order everything else on the computer once we get back home.” Chloe lifts an eyebrow at me and mouths “Home?” - Her face showing she has no idea how to handle that information. I smile reassuringly, swirling a heart onto her thigh and lightly squeezing her skinny leg. “Our home.” I mouth back. Conflicted, she just nods and focuses on the road. The rest of the way I just watch the two of them handle each other in silence. Max content, humming and watching nature pass by, while Chloe is anxious, flicking her eyes to Max.

This must be so surreal to her...Seeing Max like this, all mature and grown...Dark and hurt. I know it is for me.

Chloe speeds into the parking lot, turning the wheel quickly so we can get a close parking spot to the mall. This place isn't as good as Portland, but Max wouldn’t care. “Hey, guys.” Max grins at both of us once Chloe locks the truck up.

“Yeah?” I ask, biting my lip. Are we going to be here one second, the next she's back with a handful of stolen goods?

 

“Rachel, grab Chloe’s hand and hold onto me tightly. Chloe, hold her hand as if your life depends on it.”

Chloe, being abnormally but reasonably quiet today, quickly grabs my hand as I put my hand in the crook of Max’s left elbow. She grins and lifts her right hand up. The soft breeze stops and she turns to look at us. “Okay, you’re good.” I hesitantly let go and so does Chloe. How is this working!? “I thought I had to hold onto you until you unfroze time?” I ask in confusion. Max starts walking towards the front doors to the mall. “That is only if time is reversing because it's constantly moving and flowing. If I freeze time, it stops...So if your attached to me and then let got-Time won’t drag you with it.”

That actually makes sense. With how Max explains it, you could say that her power is like controlling the wind. When it is still flowing you’ll be affected, when it comes to a complete stop and she holds you, it’s okay to let go.

“Rachel that bird is-FROZEN IN MID AIR!” Chloe points up, grinning excitedly at it. Max watches her with proud eyes and a happy smile. She has smiled so much when Chloe got into the picture...It’s nice but...I would like to make Max smile too. It’s lonely, only having one person in the world gives you that feeling.

Plus, I obviously owe it to Max to make her smile like that. She has made me genuinely smile and gave me Kate Marsh too. Now I feel less alone. Chloe and I had the whole ‘Misfits against the world’ thing going on. But with only two to the team, when we are separated life kinda sucks, feels forced. Max is definitely on this team now and I know Kate would love this friend group. I can finally share the two misfits with Chloe.

Four Misfits! That would be real domination of the world. Max with her timelordish power, mine enhanced after some hard work, Chloe’s brute nature and Kate’s bravery with her god and gentle tones and ways she handles things with a level head… It would be fantastic. Maybe find some other superheroes along the way? Or is Max and I the only ones?

Will our kids have it..? I don't think so, because my dad or mom would have had it… I know my mom hasn’t been around for most my life, but the past three years, I’ve learned a lot about her. I think she would tell me. “Max, is the powers hereditary?” She shakes her head. “No, I tried telling my parents and they freaked like every normal human being...I even went far enough to my great-great-great grandparents to see...Nothing.” Chloe shrugs, letting Max open the door for her with a doubtful squint to her eye. “What if it is really far back though? Farther than you can go.” Max shakes her head, looking me up and down curiously as I pass her with a wink. Did Max Caulfield just check me out? “Chloe, I can go as far back as the first forest. I don’t tire and it is like an instant blink now than a slow rewind…” Chloe abruptly stops, making me quickly sidestep her. “Holy shit...Everyone is just standing there!” Everyone is frozen...Why is the mall so packed today? It’s not Portland or anything close to it. Maybe because they aren’t moving, it feels more crowded than it actually is? Chloe laughs excitedly. Turning around to Max. “We get to steal!?” Max nods. “No stealing candy from any babies. Find the candy shop. Also, don’t come into contact with anyone or you’ll be removed from existence...You did it once. I have to restart timelines if you do that.” Oh? Way to give us a hella important information so casually, Max. Chloe nods, biting her lip in anticipation. I nod towards where she wants to go. “Go spread your wings.” Chloe runs off towards the back of the mall like she was running from the cops. I subconsciously shake my head without having full power over the decision. Just an instinct my body had gotten used to. I know she’s stocking up on the sex toys she oogles in the windows whenever we’re here.

“Wanna join me for a bit?” Max nudges me lightly, smirking in question. “You want me to join you?” I ask teasingly. “Yes, actually. You’re fun to be around. We also need to talk anyway.”

Oh?

Good news: Max isn’t tired of my bullshit yet.

Bad news: More probable, emotionally draining conversation that is basically the equivalent of sprinting in quicksand ensues. I let out a sigh, but quickly reassure her with what Kate calls my teasing smile. Kate has drawn every type of emotion I make with my lips, well the emotions I show her anyway- Which is just different levels of confidence, curiosity, and excitement. But once she finished sketching it out, I was amazed at how my lips can say so much with just the difference of little twitch.

“Lead the way, Max.”

She stands there for a moment, hand on her hip, smiling at me. “I promise it won’t be like this for long. If we survive this week...Then I won’t know what to do with myself, let alone anyone else.” Max heads for the frozen escalator and carefully watches her steps as climbs up. “Well, that’s actually an easy one, Caulfield.” I decided this when I met Max sixth months ago, and today, with Max now like this, I can't see any other option. “And what is that?” We reach the top...Which store is Max going to go in? I grab her right hand and squeeze it.

“Stay with me and Chloe forever.” Max’s face immediately changes into a somber one. “...That is a lot more complicated than you think…” Ouch. The rejection stings my heart and hurts my muscles. “Because of me being in the picture?” I keep my voice even, Max is smart-I’m learning more and more that she has the same observation skills as me, if not, much better than mine. “Not exactly...Rachel, I know you think I’m doing this all for Chloe...But I’m not anymore.” Max walks right into a generic clothing store that’s Chloe’s favorite place to shop when she’s here.

“She loves you like no other and yeah, I was looking for you at first because she cared so much about you...But after the first week, my life has been nothing but Chloe Price. My powers have gotten much stronger in the past two years. I’d save you regardless if Chloe cared for you or not… You didn’t deserve that ending.” Max’s face is serious as always, but a hint of a smile in her eyes. “We are becoming friends-if we that aren’t already.” She rubs my shoulders before heading over and focusing on a certain rack of clothes. “So you’re saying your starting to care?” I watch her as her shoulders start to tense. Not in the way a liar would, but one of someone who is about to open up to vulnerability, to an eligible path of being manipulated. “Want to take a picture before answering?” I say a bit more harshly than intended. Max glances at me from over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised to show that she is unimpressed. “No I don’t,” She frowns and looks back at a tight-fitting black hoodie with fur inside, biting her lip in concentration as she closely observes it. “I am starting to care.” She declares in determination more towards to herself than me. “How? What am I doing or have done that doesn’t consist of Chloe Price that you actually care about.” Max’s fist clenches, not meeting my eyes. “It’s only been a day, Max. I don’t expect you to yet.” My chest stings with rejection that she doesn’t care. “That doesn’t stop you from wishing it,” Max whispers darkly, petting the hoodie carefully, letting the fabric fibers rub and move around her hand...Is that what time feels like slipping through her fingers? How can Max know so much when given such little information to work off of. “I am starting to care for you because you have been working hard to keep your word. Chloe or not, that is important to me. And when you saw me once I came back-That showed that you were anticipating me, not just waiting. Then Chloe came around, I broke down. You literally caught me and held me. Not many do that anymore.” Max looks up at me to see my reaction. Is she tricking me? “I am not scared of manipulation. The people I don’t manipulate, don’t manipulate me back... Never in a set timeline anyway.” She doesn’t let me make any comment, she gives me the hoodie. “Does this feel okay? Has to be roomy enough for vest underneath it.”

Vest?

…

Max ended up stealing a basket and put a lot of clothes for me and Chloe-But mostly for herself. She said her wardrobe isn’t fit for the person she has become. “Too kind. I can’t afford kind right now.” We walked out and headed over to the little weaponry store. Arcadia men sure do love their guns and violence. She opens the gray duffle bag that she got from the angsty teen backpack section of the store prior to this one.

“Why are we in here?”

Max grins darkly. “Important measures.” Yeah, I never thought I would quiver with excitement by such a cryptic statement. But imagining Max, shooting guns and fighting people is hot as hell. Then just add Chloe to the mix, both their faces hard with confidence, anger and a bit of pissed of swagger and that’s all I need for a fantasy.

I’m so fucked. I’m not supposed to be setting up badass wet dreams of Max.

Max carefully takes the keys off of the cashier and opens the pistol case and grabs six of the eleven in the showcase, proceeding to get the proper ammo before moving on to the shotgun and rifle cases. She grabs two of each type.

“I don’t trust Chloe with a pistol, let alone these bad boys. She is getting a lot of target practice in before I let her have one of these.” She puts the heavy guns in her bag. I don’t say anything as she goes over to the bladed section.

“I swear the only place in Arcadia Bay that doesn’t allow guns into the building is the schools.”

She’s right about that. “We’re getting knives too?” Max chuckles. “Not just knives, Amber. But Bowie’s, Assist-Openers, daggers, throwing knives, maybe even a multitool!” Max gestures excitedly. “And there are some pretty ones!” Max grabs a handful of different knives with different colors and designs, putting them in the duffle bag. Max starts walking around, talking to only herself as she scours the shop. “I’m pretty sure this is where I got my swords last time...Maybe they’re over here...Yes! Amber, we have a jackpot!”

I roll my eyes as Max jumps to a giant sword that is far too big for her body to carry.

“Don’t cut yourself or Kate will chastise me.”

…

After numerous stores and getting a lot of much needed (in Max’s eyes) products and items like walkie-talkies, fingerless gloves, normal gloves, bandanas, shit tons of all kinds of batteries, multiple first aid kits, sewing gear and other things that needed multiple trips for more duffle bags, we now walk to a pretzel stand.

“Anything else?” Max shakes her head.

“Not stuff I can get at a mall. How about you? Want anything?” I shake my head. “No, those cool star stickers were enough,” Max smirks, rolling her eyes. “Leos…” I push her, quickly becoming afraid that she’ll topple over with all the weight she’s carrying. “Shut up and give me some shit to carry-Besides, you have no room to talk, Virgo.” Her dulled brown eyes crinkle in humor. “Virgos are very hardworking,” I roll my eyes. “You forgot the part where they’re also boringly practical-If we're just going off of our sun signs.” Max and I start heading back downstairs, towards where Chloe ran too.

“Well, Leo’s mistake their ‘determination for their desires’ for their horrible, illogical thinking processes and action-oriented lifestyle.” I wink at her. “Being action oriented isn’t a bad thing.” Max chuckles darkly, whispering in my ear, even though there is no one around us to hear her but me. “Where do you think my title of hardworking comes from, Amber?” She then spots Chloe coming around the corner and smirks even wider.

That little minx totally banged Chloe… Am I not even mad about it? Instead, excitement sends shivers everywhere in my body, even the places that it probably shouldn’t. Max giggles as Chloe fumbles in trying to hide the handcuffs and dildos she has in her plastic bags by putting a bunch of hats she stole on top of them. “Too late Chloe Price. You’ve been caught gay handed.” Chloe’s face cheeks go red as she glances at Max before snarling back at me. “Fuck off, you ass.” I’m glad she’s so distracted that she doesn’t point out how horrible that pun really was. Max shakes her head, smiling at Chloe as she walks towards her, keeping her hands up as she passes her. “Chloe you’re fine. I’ve done worse.” Chloe’s eyes widen, mouth opening a bit as she lets out a stressed breath. Did she imagine Max like I just did? Max on top of Chloe, smirking down in that confident charming way, reaching over to grab whatever gadget she has chosen? “Anyways,” Max clears her throat to hide a rather sadistic chuckle.

“Ready to head out?” Chloe blinks in confusion before giving me a look. She is having such a hard time comprehending all this. She lets out a stressed breath. “I’m ready if you are Max,” Her electric blue eyes shouting at me that she's on the defensive as Max’s name slides off her lips. I can’t force her to be friends with Max. This is the best possible outcome really, Chloe is helping us. But is Max bringing her along to make sure she stays safe? I’m not sure if Max has any hope of mending this… What does she plan to do once we’re done here? Chloe scoots closer to me, I see her troubled face as Max takes the lead. Chloe’s eyes zone on Max’s back, trying to figure out who she is. “I didn’t just get-ugh- Sex stuff.” She doesn’t take her eyes away from Max. Chloe has always had such an intense stare, one that could burn through stars… If that makes any sense.

“What else did you get?”

Max doesn’t turn around as she speaks, just looks around to see if she needs anything else.

But Chloe looks like she wishes Max would turn back. Her eyebrows lift up sadly.

“I got us candy… I got Rachel starburst, myself Mike And Ikes...And I got you cow-tails… Are they still your favorite?”

Chloe’s face becomes slightly fearful as if this answer will break her farther apart from Max.

Starburst and Skittles have always been my favorite, they’re so juicy… I hope Max still loves cow-tails, for Chloe’s sake.

Max stiffens for a second… I get scared but she turns around with the biggest smile I’ve seen yet...Which isn’t very big, but you can see the sweetness and gratefulness behind it.

“You bet, thank you.” Her voice full of emotion. Damn, Chloe has her whipped without even knowing. Chloe is noticeably thrown off a bit when Max quickly turns around. The silence causing an uncomfortable vibe.

“Well, it’s not a big deal, it was for free and it’s not like I had to run away from anyone.” Chloe frowns at the ground. Of course, she’d be mad at Max’s gratitude.

“Chlo, it’s the thought that counts.”

Max says this softly as we head out the doors. Backpacks full of stuff. Chloe whispers to the ground. “Stop treating me like a child…” I want to yell at her and says she isn’t, she’s being careful, being in love with someone who supposedly hates her for coming back because she left. Max knows how conflicted Chloe is feeling. Max scares me by lifting her head up and chuckling darkly. “I’m not, Price. I’m keeping my distance.” Chloe’s eyes widen as Max is sincere, playful, and serious all at the same time.  
Chloe gets defensive. “Why do you want to keep your distance from me?! Shouldn’t, I don’t fucking know-My best friend who cares about my life so much be more fucking ecstatic?!”

Chloe throws my hand away.

“Chloe!” I try to interfere and calm her down but I shut up as Max turns around quickly, making Chloe halt to a stop.

It’s so spooky how calm she is, no anger, no aggravation. Just calm Max Caulfield, staring into Chloe’s eyes in unwavering confidence. Chloe tries to say something but Max cuts her off, her voice soft and questioning.  
“Do you want me to do that?” Chloe becomes lost for words. Her face drops, not expecting Max to act this way. Usually, when Chloe blows up, she makes everything blow up with her, including me… If I was Max, I’d fucking yell at Chloe so fast and get just as defensive. Kudos, Caulfield.

Chloe’s face shifts to anger as her

eyes become a bit red and watery.

Fuck.

“Do you want me to express how I feel? Be all over you? Not let you breathe and think and just selfishly take my friend and act like I never left? That’d fuck you up really, really bad Chlo, just me being here does that. But at least I’m trying to let you take time to think if you want me back in your life. I’m sorry I had to barge in like this. By friday, if everything goes as planned, I’ll be gone. I promise.”

That’s what she plans to do?! Leave?!

“I’ll be out of your life if you don’t want me here Chloe. Just let me save you first.” Max bites her lip, wanting to do more but can’t. Her eyes shift to me and she gulps. I shake my head frantically. She can’t go! She frowns, shifting back to Chloe.

“I’m sorry. I’m trying to make this as easy as possible and for you to trust me. You are not weak, or something to play around with or it’s strings.”

Chloe just shakes her head, lifting her hand to stop Max from what she is saying.

“I don’t fucking care, I’m done with this conversation…”

Chloe angrily sidesteps Max and fast walks to the car. “I get it, let’s just go.”

Max just keeps her eyes set on the ground. Not looking back to watch Chloe. She takes a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut and letting out an inaudible. “Okay.”

I just want to hug her. So that’s what I do. I quickly envelop her and snake my arms through her backpack sleeves to cradle her back.

She just pats my back with one arm, taking in a deep breath as she sinks her head onto my shoulder. I quickly take my arms out, sensing that she doesn’t really want Chloe to see me hugging her.  
I should also be hugging Chloe too, huh?

It’s my fault that all this happened.

Why hasn’t anyone yelled at me..?

…

The drive back was pretty tense, so I put the radio up really high so we didn’t have to talk. Max let everything go back to normal once we were well out of the parking lot, three streets down.

It got a little better once I started singing the music. Halfway through, Chloe sang along with me and Max hummed softly. There was a little bit of unity there. Didn’t get too far though because we got to Chloe’s house, just to see Max disappeared out of the truck. Chloe and I sprung out of the car as quickly as we could, she even yelled out Max’s name. I then see a black bike next to the front door. A grinning Max leaning on the wall next to it. “Just had to get some transportation of my own just in case a car isn’t available.”

I roll my eyes as Chloe cusses. “Fucking teleportation.” I grin and walk to the trunk, just to find nothing there. “Did you bring all the bags inside?!”

Just then I jump as Max just appears, sitting on the roof of Chloe’s truck.

“I did.” She turns to Chloe and winks. “See you guys upstairs.”

She raises her hand and poof, gone.

Chloe yells. “That’s not fair!”

I laugh at the bizarreness of this whole thing.

“Hope her ass didn’t leave a dent on your roof.”

Chloe laughs too, grinning to herself.

“Nah, That boney white ass would’ve just stabbed it.”

Oh wow, she checked Max out! I smirk, poking her rib as Chloe’s cheeks turn red after realizing what she said.

“Oh, you’re checking out Caulfield's ass now?”

She shoves my shoulder, making me laugh harder. “As if you didn’t!”

Chloe’s face breaks into a smile. She shakes her head and sheepishly looks at the ground. “It’s just weird seeing her after so long, I couldn’t help looking for the differences.

“Or just Chloe Price can’t help looking at a ladies perfectly bite-size booty.” Max’s butt is pretty nice if I say so myself.

Chloe is a-OW What the fuck!?

I feel a sharp pain on my right ass cheek, I look behind me and hear Chloe’s screams and cusses as two squirrels quickly run away.

“Oh my god!” Chloe rubs her butt and winces.  
“Is she fucking snow white now too!?”

Even though I’m pretty sure my butt could be bleeding, and have rabies, I fall to the ground, laughing uncontrollably as Chloe starts running inside “Max!” I stagger to my feet, running as fast as I can with a burning buttcheek as Chloe leaves the front door open and sprints up the stairs. I shove the door behind me and dodge David as he opens the garage door, I notice he’s looking paler than usual. I wonder what Max did, but that’s for later. I push my arms up the front steps, giving me more momentum as I quickly turn and slide into Chloe’s room, out of breath, I laugh as Max’s confused face looks at a wrangled Chloe and me.

“Maxine Caulfield! Two SQUIRRELS JUST BIT INTO OUR ASSES BECAUSE OF YOU!”

Max’s eyes widen. “What?!”

I push myself on the door, turning around and quickly pulling my pants down. “Is there a bite mark?!”

I look over my shoulder to see Chloe’s eyes widen and shift back to Max and I. Max just looks at it, I shiver because at first she… Kinda looks intently at it. Her eyes just instantly draw in with no mercy or shame. Huh… What was I expecting exactly? It’s weird how I remember this Max is totally used to everything, but forget how she won’t fluster like the old Max did.

Max then focuses again and zeros in on my buttcheek that got bitten. I smirk as Chloe gulps.

She could never resist my fine ass.

“Yes, there is.” Max laughs. “Those aren’t human teeth either.”

I giggle, bringing my pants back up and looking over at Chloe expectantly. Her eyes widen as I smirk and cross my arms. “Your turn Price.”

She looks at Max, which makes me shift my gaze. I don’t think Chloe can tell, but Max is trying to hide her excitement as she has on subtle finger itching in her pant pocket.

Fuck yeah. She already knows what Chloe Price has, why not marvel it together.

“We need to prove that you got bit,” Chloe rolls her eyes, moving her hands to her belt buckle and taking it out of the loop. “Can’t she just rewind to see?” I’m at a loss for words but Max chuckles, a smirk edging on her lips. “The squirrels wouldn’t bite you if I was there.” Chloe can’t help but look at the floor, trying to not grin as Max pupils look ten times more dilated than usual. “Right.”

Chloe bites her lip and unzips her tight jeans. I just then realize I should close the door in case sergeant dicklem comes up the stairs. I quickly push the door closed before sitting next to Max on the bed. I see Chloe is wearing her navy blue briefs as she pulls them a bit down, turning around so her butt is facing us and I feel the sheets tighten under my hand. I look to see Max is grasping them so tightly, I fear they’re going to rip.

Chloe rolls up one of the sides to reveal her naked and bitten butt cheek. Fuck, she has a nice ass.

“Whoo! Look at the fine piece of booty!”

Chloe quickly rolls it back down, swiftly putting her pants back up. “Oh bite me, asshole.”

“I will, on the other cheek.”

I grin, bumping Max’s shoulder with my own.

“Wanna slice?”

Max doesn’t take her eyes off of Chloe as a sadistic grin takes over her face with her greedy eyes.

“Sure, I’ll take the neck.” Her tone full of nonchalant confidence. I might be able to control my face and my voice, but Max can do it too, and even better than I can.

How can you not let arousal slip out of your voice?! Well, Max Caulfield can, apparently. But then it hits me. She said Chloe’s neck. That’s her weak spot. The way Max is looking, that is her favorite spot. This makes my stomach do flips of excitement. Chloe just shakes her head, going for one of the bags and moving some of the dildos around and gets out box upon box of candy.

“You guys are a bunch of homos. Eat your candy and shut up.” Chloe rolls her eyes as I whisper in Max’s ear. “I guess you’ve taken a few bites out of that neck, huh Caulfield?”

Max grins, moving up the bed as Chloe goes through her collection of movies. “Diddo, Rachel.”

I give a grin of my own. Why be jealous of this, right? It will only cause trouble and I rather joke about things I’m not too sure to feel about yet than to blow it up and act angry when I am not.

“Are we watching a movie?” Max asks sweetly as she rests against the pillows. I follow and look at Max’s neck. I wonder if that’s her sensitive spot… Her muscles contort as she shifts her head and back to get comfortable.

“Yeah, we’re watching blade runner.”

Oh god, not again. Max just smiles sweetly.

“That’s a good one.”

I shake my head at her. “Kiss ass.” She eyes me challengingly. “Pussy perv.”

“Closeted homo.”

“Bisexual Bisson.”

“Hipster hood with no good, good.”

“Wannabe dragon slayer.”

“Batman!”

“Robin!”

“DR.WHO!”

“STORM!”

Instantly, Max catches what looks like to me Chloe’s boot, so I look ove-GODFUCKOW

Chloe Price just threw her shoe at my face...Not the first time that happened.

“Both of you suck, ass. Now let's distract ourselves and eat the damn candy for Christ sake.” Max chuckles, tossing the shoe as Chloe crawls on the bed and in between my legs.

“Play with my hair.”

“Oh?”

“...Please.”

I shake my head, Chloe quickly handing me the starburst and the cow-tails as she presses the play button on her DVD player.

Max frowns before focussing on the screen. I almost feel guilty running my fingers through Chloe’s hair. So after opening my box, I quickly unwrap one and pop it in my mouth. Then, as Max pays close attention to the beginning, I bring my hand up and slowly touch her neck and slide them down with my nails, making her shiver and look at me for a second in question. I just smile and shrug my shoulders and continue, not even turning to watch the movie. We watch it all the time. I basically know it word for word at this point.

“Max quickly pops a cow-tail in her mouth and moves her neck a bit to give me more room to work with. That is definitely not a no. So I work my hands down a time traveler's neck and through a punks blue hair. This is the best movie date ever.

I lean over to whisper in Max’s ear. “Help me unwrap my candy?”

“Oh?” She quietly mocks me from earlier. Rolling my eyes, I quietly say please as she nods and starts helping me out. As the two lose themselves in the movie, I lose myself in them. Watching Chloe and Max, touching Chloe and Max, together like this is bliss. A calmness comes over me as I smile when one of them shivers. Somehow, neither of my arms tire. I watch Max and how her jawline moves as she eats, how she will only let her eyes leave the screen as I ask her for another starburst. At one point, she even quietly moaned when I traced my index behind her ear. Quiet enough that Chloe couldn’t hear. Max laughs when Chloe has to pause halfway so it could buffer. That DVD player is getting old, it's almost as old as me. She offers us more candy. Max quickly denied. “Joyce is going to be home soon, isn’t she going to cook dinner?” I look out the window to see the sun going down. Chloe goes to her desk and opens it letting the breeze come in. The light illuminating her face as Max comes up from behind her out of nowhere to quickly hop out the window. “It’s almost time for the snow to come.” Chloe chuckles.

“You look like a kid wishing for a snow day.”

I scootch off the bed to find Max sitting on the tree branch Chloe and I climb all the time to get in and out.

“The opposite, actually… I’ve done this so many times. Right here. And you would sit there and watch just like you are now, difference is-Rachel is with us.” She smiles at me gratefully.

“Thank dog for that, right?” She winks before looking up at the sky.

“What happens if the snow comes?” Chloe asks hesitantly, trying not to show how worried she is that Max might just disappear.

Max answers in a calm voice. “We train Rachel, and I either find out what the fuck is causing the storm or learn how to trick everyone into Jeffersons shelter-Get the rest near the lighthouse.”

Chloe lets out a shaky breath. “How can we do that?” Max looks at her again, nothing but sureness coming out of her as usual.

“Basically drug them and carry them when I freeze time.”

“Oh…”

“You came up with that idea, you know.”

“Well yeah...It’s a great idea.”

Chloe gives Max a hesitant smile before looking at me.

“Are you nervous?”

“I can’t be.” I sit on her desk chair, hooking my knees under my chin to rest on. Max nods. “There is nothing to worry about, Chloe’s plan is good.”

“Why didn’t you do it in that timeline then?” Max shrugs, a playful smile on her face. Why does she look so heavenly with the light descending behind her? “Because I wanted to save a certain girl that names rhyme with Hampel Chamber. And once I saw you scream and start that forest fire, I made some connections. But I did know I was going to save you before then already.”

Is that the truth?

“You don’t seem as stressed as you were a few hours ago.” I almost spit out coldy. Why am I accusing her? She shrugs, glancing and Chloe and I.

“Being around both of you makes me feel grounded.” Max confuses me a bit. You never know if she is manipulating you or not and you just let her do it… Is this how Chloe feels with me?

“You say that like it’s no big deal.” Chloe shakes her head, looking at the ground as she rests her palms on the desk, pushing off of and then quickly catching herself.” Max smiles fondly at us. So many nice but guarded smiles today… “Well, it's not new for me. I was with you guys when you didn’t even think of me.” I almost want to tell Max she is wrong. Because Chloe always thought of her. When I wasn’t with her or filling her thoughts, it was Max taking the focus out of Chloe Price.

Chloe seems to know this too because she quietly scoffs. “Nosey hipster.”

Max’s eyes widen just before her phone buzzes, making her look up at the sky with intensity.

“Is it time!?”

“...It was a minute ago…”

We wait there for what seems like hours until Max’s phone buzzes again. Followed by her hysterical laughter. You’d think she’s crazy. Chloe looks confused and I try to keep myself calm. I don’t want to start any snow if it is me. Max raises to her feet, holding onto the branch above her to steady her movements. She opens her phone.

“Temperature is the same… No videos have been posted… No newscasters getting in on the action. Quick, change it to channel nine.”

Chloe does a complete 180 degrees and hooks the cable back up before switching the channel to nine.

I watch the program as it goes on and on about the gas prices getting higher within the last two years.

“Ha! Fuck yes! YES!” Max appears in the front yard.

“Okay! This is good, now just wait until 13:00 and we are as good as goffers!” Max shouts. I laugh. “Max get your ass back up here!” She quickly disappears as I roll my eyes, feeling her breath hit my neck. “Do I smell good, Caulfield?”

“Actually, yes. Quite nice. Is that new perfume?”

I roll the chair back into her, making her yelp as her toe is run over.

“Oops, guess you gotta rewind.”

“That doesn’t stop the pain dummy.”

“Oops, guess you gotta get Chloe to kiss your toes. She does it if you give her chocolate.”

“I was already aware.”

Chloe coughs, quickly opening the door as she hears a car park in the front. “Well, moms home! Let’s go give her a hipster Max surprise.” Before she disappears, I catch a glimpse of how red her ears are.

Max rolls her eyes as she gestures me to go first.

“Call me down, but not by my name, I want this to be cool.” I get up from Chloe’s desk chair and follow her down to see no other than Joyce Madsen already looking through the fridge for dinner. “Hey, Mom!”

I hug Joyce tightly from behind as Chloe sits on the counter.

“Hi, darlin.” Joyce looks tired. Hopefully, Max will cheer her up. “So Mother,” Chloe begins in a silly, British tone that always annoys Joyce. “We have a rather exquisite surprise to present you.” Joyce freezes up, eyeing Chloe and I in the dull kitchen being lit up by the sun setting.

“What did you two do now? More tattoos?” Chloe shakes her head as I laugh in excitement. “It hurts my heart when you accuse us of such scandalous things. The question isn’t what-But WHO.”

Chloe grins as Joyce just gets more confused. So I take a deep breath.

“Burgermeister-meisterburger! Please henceforth in the vicinity of Joyce!” I hear soft clomps down the stairs as Joyce frowns, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You had to give me that guys name? He such a downer.” Max smiles at me then to Joyce, whose jaw has dropped almost to the floor.

“Hi, Joyce.” Max must think of Joyce as her own mother with how nicely she speaks to her. Soft and sweet like a kiss-ass but you still feel the love in it. Joyce tries to speak.

“Max Caulfield?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Oh my lord you’re here! All grown up and standing in my kitchen!” Max grins, coming in for a hug that Joyce immediately accepts. “What are you doing here!?” Max hugs her firmly but looks like she is trying not to break her either. “I go to Blackwell now, I live in the dorms Like Rachel.”

I add in. “Max is one of the top students at Blackwell, and her photography is outstanding.” Max shakes her head, subtly looking out the window before she releases Joyce. “Don’t listen to her, I’ll be getting C’s in no time.” Joyce laughs. “Either way it's so great that your back sweetheart, will you be staying for dinner?” Chloe chuckles, hopping off the counter. “She’s staying the night.” Joyce's face lights up even more. “Good! I’m glad you two are back together again! Feels like old times…" Joyce's eyes widen in realization. "Now go back upstairs and shoo, I got a meal to focus on.”

“You don’t want our help?” Max ask worriedly as all three of us start getting pushed out the kitchen.

“Nope, though I’m old, I am perfectly capable of cooking a welcome home dinner. No get a move on, we’ll have time to catch up later” Wish Joyce was like this with just Chloe and me around, usually, she’d holler up the stairs for one of us to come help.

Before Chloe follows us up the stairs, she asks Joyce, “Where Detective dick?” Joyce grumbles, but I follow Max and continue up the stairs. “He’s working late, and his name is David and would appreciate it if you called him that… He deserves respect Ch...” Max just shakes her head as she enters Chloe’s room, she lets out a long breath before looking out the window again. “Now we wait, and go downstairs with smiles.” Why such a change in demeanor all of a sudden...I thought she was okay… “What’s wrong?” Max doesn’t smile when she looks at me. “A really long wait.” I scratch my head. “Can’t you…Fast forward?” She shakes her head. “Only with pictures, and I stopped jumping to Friday so I can’t… Haven’t learned how to do that with my powers. It’s a different timeline so…” I always want to touch her, especially when she is like this. “Think of it this way,” I grab her hand, rubbing circles with my thumb. “One day, you’ll be able to go through dimensions. Like those people who open their third eye! They can see the sixth dimension! Imagine what you could do!”

“Open my third eye?” I nod, smiling. “The journey of enlightenment.”

She laughs. “Rachel, I’ll achieve enlightenment when we get safely past a Saturday.” She looks down at our hands and frowns, shaking her head slightly. “Chloe might not like you doing that.” I shrug. “Chloe wishes she could do it with you. She probably will one day.” My voice becomes thick with negativity. “You think Chloe is going to cheat on you with me?!” I shrug, looking at our hands. “It wouldn’t be hard to believe Max. You were her endgame.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“Why not? You deserve a happy ending.” Max raises my chin with her finger, our faces awfully close. She stares me down in that serious and stern way. What is she trying to do here? Whoo me?

“My happy ending is you, Chloe, and the rest of Arcadia bay alive.” I roll my eyes, trying not to show how much she’s affecting me. “That’s not a happy ending, that’s an anonymous one.” She chuckles. “That’s how most life stories go. Better than tragedies.” She smiles grimly, subconsciously rubbing the side of my jaw with her thumb while her index holds me firmly in place. “Better than you, dead- buried in American Rust with one thousand, seven hundred and twenty two missed calls from Chloe Price who either will ultimately end up dead in Blackwell's dingy bathroom or having grief the rest of her life because she was the reason every life, including Joyce’s and your parent’s, ended in mutilation and horrible, slow, excruciating pain in the storm that was also supposedly her fault for not dying the first time.”

Max grips my chin harder as she says this, making sure I can’t avert my eyes or look away. Why would I want to look away..? “And me, never being able to live with that and rather end my life than have that outcome. This is the best way.” Max sounds like she’s trying to say that more for herself than me. Maybe it is meant to coax the both of us.

Suddenly, Max disappears just to be sitting on the edge of the bed laughing. Why is she laughing-

Just then Chloe barges in. “Sorry, Mom fucking loves lecturing me till her face matches my hair.” She goes over to the remote and presses play, then looks at me to join them on the bed. “Ready to chill out with the best movie of all time, princess?” I plaster a convincing grin on my face, tearing my gaze away from Max and her fake fit of a smile.

“You know it.”

...

We ate dinner without David. Which meant actual intriguing conversation and peace. Is he going after Jefferson? Joyce goes on about how she can’t wait for Max to meet him because technically, she never did in this timeline-even at school. I remember she thought he had a creepy pornstache before this Max came back. It was funny trying to contain the truth from her at the time. After Max insisted we help Joyce with the dishes, we all went upstairs and watched a few more movies, until that proved hard for us to stay up for, so Chloe hooked up the game system to stay up longer. Now we’re all playing Tekken and Max just won another round. “You have to be cheating!” Max shakes her head as Chloe grumbles. “Nope, just had a lot of time to learn the moves with you. Now you can’t kick my ass anymore Price.” Chloe and I have been switching turns every round because Max just can’t die. “Chose the character you suck at the most!”

“Sergei is my worst character…” And look who is beating Chloe’s ass right now with Sergei at this moment. Oh? It’s Max. This is crazy, she is moving as fast as lighting yet not spamming and getting perfectly timed combs. “Let’s just face it, Chloe, we’re pathetic at Tekken now.” After Chloe dies, shutting off the console and switching to regular tv. “Maybe there is some cartoons or something.”

“It’s past one, you guys can sleep now.”  
Chloe and I shake our head. “Not…” Chloe yawns. “-Until you do.” Max’s eyes have even got puffy from sleep deprivation. It’s pretty cute. “I gotta watch for snow.”

Chloe groans, taking out her phone and putting in on her camera, She then makes her own makeshift tripod with the controllers and some toilet paper cardboard we used to make sure the room didn’t smell when we were smoking weed. We’d get my hair ties and put dryer sheets on the end and blow out the smoke through there.

“Look, documentation you’ll be able to rewind to when need be. And I’ll even put on my computers camcorder and... Turn it around like so...And walla! Now we can sleep!” Max frowns, getting up and crossing her arms over her chest. “Full Battery?” Chloe nods. “Go and check.”

Max stares at the computer for a second, testing it by waving a hand in front of it. “Fine… I’ll ask Joyce for some sheets and go downstairs.”

Max starts to head out, a tired drag of her feet as she yawns in content. I turn to give Chloe a stern look. Her electric eyes widen and she waves her hands around, signaling she doesn’t know what to do. Bullshit.

I raise my eyebrows, crossing my arms. I shift my eyes to Max and back to Chloe. This leads my pirate punk to glare at me before sighing in defeat.

“Max-The ugh…” Chloe searches for something to say. I would love to facepalm myself but I train my focus on Max. Slightly more alert and those doe-but-dulled eyes widening. “That couch isn’t what it used to be and it will hurt your back and shit… If you’re gonna train Rachel and be on guard-Then that’s going to suck major ass managing with a hurt back, ya know?...Oh! And studies have shown it’s hella likely to make hasty decisions when sleep deprived.” Max’s eyebrows raise in surprise. Chloe scratches the back of her head nervously. Oh, this is so cute. I slowly take my phone out my pocket, acting like I’m texting someone when I take a picture of both of them. Max’s face is filled with shock as Chloe is looking at her with hesitance. That’s going into my favorites. “There will be enough room for all three of us. Rachel cuddles which gives us a lot of space and your skinny ass isn’t taking up a lot of room and I can sleep in any position anyway… So the couch is really irrelevant…” Max blinks. Her arms slowly raising to cross over her chest.

“You want me to sleep with you guys in that bed?” Chloe visibly gulps. “If you’re okay with that...Rachel will sleep in the middle.” I decide to go a step further and press the record button. Max’s face goes hard, suspicious. “Is this your choice? And what if I don’t want to?” I want to cut in, but Chloe beats me, face determined as she takes a step toward Max. “Of course it’s my choice! And if you don’t want to I won’t fucking stop you. It’s not like we’re gonna fuck on the bed while you're lying there.” Max cringes at first, her face going soft without showing a wince of hurt. But I know better.

“...You’re comfortable with me there?”

“Um...Yeah, I guess I am.”

“You guess?”

“Hella.”

I can’t hold in my next remark. “Come on Caulfield, won’t you cuddle with me?” Max rolls her eyes, closing Chloe’s door and heads for the bed.

“Price, can we borrow some pajamas?” Chloe thinks about it longer than she usually would. But she gestures to her closet soon enough, like I knew she would. “Go wild ya freaks.” I carefully get off the bed and Max meets me to the closet. “Just need a shirt and shorts,” I smirk, giving her Chloe’s only pink shirt. “The only shorts are her boxers.” She rolls her eyes. “I already knew that, Amber.” She shrugs her jacket off and pulls her shirt off along with it right next to me. I shoot Chloe an excited look and she instantly shoots her head down. Fuck that I want to see Max’s goods. She has the tiniest hint of a smirk as she walks over to Chloe’s dresser. “I miss my old body.” Oh, that would be a sight to see. Max is thin, but not in the way that a model would want-It’s the healthy way. And the way Max walks confidently with high shoulders and her pink bra just makes me warmer. “You sure about that Max? Here let me see what’s wrong, do a twirl for me.” She shoots me a glare, pulling the pink shirt over her head. “Fuck off.” I intake the way the shirt slowly falls over the freckled skin.

Rachel Amber, you are a horny bastard.

I shrug off the thought as I put on my favorite long sleeve that Chloe wears. I shoot her a wink, making Chloe grin a bit.

It’s short-lived as Max fumbles with her jeans, putting Chloe’s boxers over her own underwear. I don’t even bother putting on pants as I just hop in bed, making Chloe crash down to my right in her usual, ungraceful way. I turn my head to see Max frowning at me, a lightness to her eyes.”Maaaaaaax,”

I flip my body over putting my head in the pillows and putting my ass to the air.

I laugh, my voice being muffled as I wiggle my butt at her.

“Come here and cuddle with me…”

One shake, two shakes, three shakes a charm as Chloe dies laughing.

Grinning like an idiot I pick my head up to see Max’s pure look of disgust. “Oh come on Caulfield, you can’t say no to this.” She shakes her head. “I’m not laying there until you put that thing down.” Her dull eyes squint teasingly, but I know she isn’t joking. With an exaggerated huff, I flip myself over again. Max quickly shuts off the lights and then settles down next to me.

Chloe’s shoulders are hella tense...I quickly grab her hand to try and settle her down a bit. Their two different scents make my cheeks warm.

Whenever you touch Chloe, you are probably going to find some scarring. It isn’t a bad thing, just beautifully tragic.

It means she fought to survive. And plus, it’s a scar-not a fresh wound.

Max looks smooth, her scars more telling in her eyes than anywhere else. Her freckles are her skin’s constellations and that in itself tells a story.

You could say that is how they’re opposites.

Chloe’s eyes tell the stories, her skin is the proof.

And Max is the opposite of that.

And I find myself falling for one the exact same way I fell for the first one.

Isn’t that fucked?

Somehow, lolling my head to the side and closing my eyes helps me drift off as the sound and movement of their breathing are all that fills my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW okay, I hope you guys liked it. I was going to make this chapter longer but you guys have waited long enough, I think. XP Sorry for the errors and I hope you enjoyed. I have some other stuff in my profile that you can read if you haven't already, until next time!


	5. Efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is trying to train our two delinquents. 
> 
> Rachel is conflicted and turned on
> 
> and Chloe is just trying to figure things out...
> 
> Oh, and it's lumberjack season ;) 
> 
> wait- what the fuck is Max doing?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello! Guess who's back! I'm so sorry- I had such bad writer's block on this piece and didn't feel confident at all ith this latest chapter but I got out of my snup! The story continues! I hope you guys enjoy!

You know how it feels to wake up from a dream? Sometimes you don’t even know you’re still awake and your mind just keeps going, telling a story until you slowly fade back into reality. Other times, you just snap awake-forgetting everything that happened in your unconscious state. Today, the latter happened to me. My eyes just flew open to witness long, undulating, dirty blonde hair dancing for me due to the breeze. As I focus on the nonexistent weight of these strands of hair, I realize my own body feels heavier and uneven.

I instantly freeze up. I’m on top of Rachel Amber, my head digging into her shoulder as her arm is wrapped around my body seductively. God dammit, she even does this shit when unconscious. My lungs start to burn with lack of oxygen, so I inhaled on instinct.

That was a big mistake.

I was hit with two scents that should have soothed me with how amazing they smelled, but in reality were way too close and much too potent to make me feel comfortable. Rachel and Chloe. Chloe’s smokey woods and marijuana smell and Rachel's summerish fruity fragrance. With the warmth of her arm enveloping me, I began to panic.

I shouldn’t be held right now. This is wrong. Not by them, not by anyone.  

Carefully lifting my head up, I look for what my other arm is touching.

Fuck me, I’m touching Chloe.

I stare in shock as I take in the scene. Rachel and I are a bundle of tangled limbs- Rachel’s hand resting in my hair as her arm is wrapped around me and jaw centimeters from my lips. Chloe is snuggled on the other side, her leg securely around Rachel and I as my arm is wrapped around Rachel’s body. Rachel’s warm, fit body. Somehow, my hand is reaching over and touching Chloe’s neck.

I don’t fucking move in my sleep. What the hell is this? A lesbian film?

How the hell did I stay unconscious for this?! I just stare at Chloe’s sleeping face. Her features almost peaceful before she grunts and her eyes squeeze shut.

I knew she’d have nightmares about her dad in this timeline too. Testing the waters, I bring my hand up and stroke her cheek.

“Shhh, it’s okay, he’s safe,” I whisper, trying to be as soft and soothing as possible. I remember when I had to do this for the first time. I try my hardest not to wake Rachel up as I shift above her to get to Chloe. I draw a heart in slow, careful swirls with my thumb on her cheekbone. “He’s okay, you’re safe…” I repeat this over and over until soon enough, she settles down and stops her quivering. Dog, I will always hate that. But I’ve gotten so used to it that at the same time, it’s almost second nature at this point. I was kinda hoping that with Rachel here, it would help more. Prevent those nightmares for Chloe… Who am I kidding? These dreams came back to Chloe because I did.

Nevertheless, I keep caressing her face. An adorable content hum coming from her lips as she pushes herself closer to me, Squishing Rachel more in the process.

She looks so breathtakingly beautiful…

“I love you…”

I slowly lift up off of Rachel, jolting both of them awake.

“Ma-” Before they could say anymore I rewind a bit, enough that they’re still asleep, but not too much where Chloe has her nightmare again. Not enough that I never said it… Sighing, I go over to Chloe’s phone on her desk and hit the stop button. How is this phone still on? “What is this battery made of? Kryptonite?” I roll my eyes as my snarky whispering abandons my lips. I flip the computer back and click play on both videos, watching them at the same time won’t be too hard.

…

I had to freeze time for the last three-hour stretch since I woke up pretty early.

I guess I'll unfreeze time for the last ten minutes, give the lovebugs over there some time to catch up… They unconsciously migrated towards each other after I left the bed. But I can’t get too distracted by them right now.

I'm refusing to move, not moving an inch. I’m not missing any sign of the smallest particle of snow pass these screens. I can’t even complain about this dramatically elongated task, this is just something I have to do. I’ve been through far worse than watching trees blowing in the wind on two monitors for five hours. It’s worth my time and effort-It’s all for nothing now. I hear a shuffling behind me, I force myself to hold back from looking to see who it is. Their steps are careful and calculated, which doesn't give me much to go on.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” I froze just like I did when I woke. Chloe.

“You deserve your rest, you’re going to be exhausted when I put you through my training.”

I can tell through my peripheral vision that Chloe is now on her knees, shuffling closer to me. Crossing her pale arms on the desk, she rests her head and looks up at me intently.

I almost laugh at her puppy dog nature.

Almost.

“Hey, Max?”

I swallow, trying my hardest to keep my eyes on the screen.

“Yes, Chlo?” I keep my voice at a careful whisper. I know Chloe is always sappier in the mornings.

“You know everything because I told you in another timeline, right..?”

I try to control my breathing, allowing myself to panic will slow down our progress. I’m positive she won't like the fact that I was the one she confided in… Without being able to have confided in me in this timeline.

“Yes...Two years worth of the same conflictions. I was kind of like your therapist.”

Chloe chuckles darkly. “I can see that, I should just fucking start paying you guys for the sesh’s...” I shift my eyes to the phone for a second before flicking back to the computer. For once, I don’t know if she is trying to be harsh to me, or is trying to joke to level some ground.

“I’m still open for conversation though, Chloe. Even if I heard your thoughts before, they’re still as important to me as they were the first week.” Dangerous urges plant themselves into my thoughts. I want to hold her so badly, hug her, have her hand in mine as my other runs its fingers through her dyed hair… I’m treading on a scary territory.

“Fine- I absolutely fucking hate you.”

And that’s how you completely obliterate the scary territory.

It still stings the same, every time. Reminds me that no matter how hard I tried, no matter if it seems like I’m taking the right steps, I’ve gotten nowhere thus far.

“Because you already know everything-It’s so unfair. I’m supposed to make you wonder who I am, how I’ve changed.” Honesty runs thick in her voice. I know her feelings are really different in this timeline, she has Rachel with her and is being forced to let me use her room, her truck… Her everything. She doesn't need me for anything here. How Chloe reacts to me is actually difficult in this timeline.

I can’t have Rachel and Chloe trust in me and follow me if they know I’m constantly stumbling over their thoughts. I’m usually good with this stuff-Able to tell who thinks what and what things trigger who and what they think about.

But it’s different, this whole thing is different.

“But no, you’re ready for anything and everything I do-It’s like you can read my fucking mind.”

I nod, trying my hardest not to look at her.

“And you are just being pulled along and have no control over it, I understand.” Chloe huffs, annoyance fuming out of her. “Do you really? Or are you just so used to hearing this?”

I shrug, last five minutes and no snow. Not one flake.

“I’ll never get used to you Chloe...You’re my best friend- at least you were in other timelines. But you’re still you.” I smirk.

“Just a tad different in flavor,” I force myself to sound more playful. She shouldn’t see how much that affected me. What I said wasn’t completely a lie… I wonder what Chloe would do if I told her everything? From the first week to the last time we made love in the timeline I just came from.

_You know exactly what she’d do if you told her, which is why you’re not going to tell her._

Chloe and I came up with this whole plan-Saving Rachel, throwing Jefferson in jail, defeating the storm...And that night was her goodbye for me… Chloe knew that our relationship wouldn’t flesh out like our original one did if Rachel was still alive, so she showed me her love. It was the best and saddest night of my life.

Chloe stays quiet, contemplative. I feel tense as one minute remains on the videos. Chloe notices this too, I hear her quietly whistle as thirty seconds hit the clock.

“Come on, nice warm morning.”

Don’t do me dirty, universe, don’t do me dirty. I’m trying-I’m trying so hard. Give me something.

“Max…”

I am frozen as both videos stop. “No snow…” Chloe breathes. “No snow?”

I let out a breathless laugh, turning to look down at Chloe. “Holy crap,”  Chloe lifts an eyebrow at me, confused and a bit surprised by my reaction.

“That just made my day a million times better.” I breathe out, scooting my chair back so I can get up without touching her. I warily glance over at the bed to see Rachel is still knocked out. “Weird, you usually sleep later than she does.” Rachel and Chloe almost never sleep alone in their own beds. It’s either too Rachel’s house or Chloe's. Oh, wait, Rachel has a dorm now- So she must sneak Chloe in there all the time. I glance back over my shoulder at Chloe to find her staring at me, confusion contorting her features.

“Um...Penny for your thoughts Chlo?"

She shrugs nonchalantly, still on her knees. “Oh nothing, just simmering in the fact that you have stalked Rachel and I while we slept,” The way she delivers that sentence in her deadpan-like-fashion makes me chuckle. I smirk, shrugging the same way she did. “How can you not watch two hotties sleep, am I right?” I remember in one of the timelines, Chloe watched me sleep the whole night. She had one of her insomnia moments.

She was the one who said that to me as an excuse, smirking down at me in her usual morning-lazy and loving way.

To bad now she doesn’t get the reference. I shouldn't tease her like that. I should probably rewind so she doesn’t hear it-

A loud and harmonious yawn comes from the bed. “I love scandalous convo in the morning.” Rachel stretches, lifting her stomach up off the mattress. I see her tan skin as it’s being revealed by her shirt lifting up her torso.

Wowzer, she is toned. Her eyes meet mine, making her smile at me in a dopey-yet-confident fashion. “Like what you see, Caulfield?” Rolling my eyes, I don’t answer. Instead, I just watch as she slumps back down onto the bed, her hair wild and majestic. I turn back to Chloe and realize her hair is in the same state.

I probably look just like that too. I can’t deny these girls are adorable in the morning. And gay. Very gay.

“Do I have massive bed head?” Chloe frowns at my question “Do you care?” I shake my head, making Rachel laugh as she rolls out of the bed.

“Not really, though I was told once it makes me look quite nice.” My childhood best friend bites her lip, trying to figure out if that was her or not. In all honesty, it was like the third time we had fucked that day when she told me that.

Chloe was grinning in that annoying teasing way but you couldn’t deny the love that was in her eyes when she looked down at me.

Snapping out of the memories, I remember the schedule I planned for today.

“We should probably head downstairs, Joyce has breakfast ready for us.” I quickly open the door and start going down the stairs. They tiredly follow.

…

Rachel, Chloe and I were munching on the best bacon in the universe and enjoying our eggs. We started eating right before Joyce had to leave for work, she was bummed out that David didn’t come home last night. I knew instantly what was going on. I was completely antsy as she kept up the mundane conversation after that. No offense to Joyce-And I love that woman to the moon and back, but I needed her to leave. Grabbing onto my pants under the table, I clench the fabric in my hand so I don’t accidentally spring up and do something stupid. What seemed like after a lifetime, Joyce finally left. When the door finally shut- so soft that you could barely even hear it close, I got up and ran to the T.V in the kitchen.

“Max? What’s wrong.”

Moving it quickly to channel 18, the top viewed news station of Arcadia Bay.

“Nothing is wrong, just a plan falling into motion.”

I gesture them to come closer. Rachel instantly gets up, Chloe shoves three more pieces of bacon in her mouth before following.

**_“Breaking News!”_ **

Ah, right on time.

**_“We have word that the rumor is true since 3:00 am this morning. Blackwell Academy’s most favorited teacher and beloved photographer extraordinaire Mark Jefferson has been convicted of allegedly several crimes. One being of murder and statutory rape! It has been stated that Mark Jefferson has had an underground workspace where he would drug girls and bring them there to rape and photograph them. Many of these victims are either dead or have committed suicide shortly after.”_ **

“Oh my god…” Chloe breathes out in shock.

**_“Security guard and wartime veteran David Madsen found the facility by ‘suspicious hunch’ and has told our reporters Jefferson was targeting several students and was even planning an attack on them that was going to take place this morning before he was arrested. It turns out this tale only gets worse as it has been confirmed that he was using a personal owned facility bought and paid for by the Arcadia Bays number one family, the Prescotts themselves! It turns out even Nathan Prescott was under Jefferson's ‘apprenticeship’ at this time.”_ **

I can’t help but grin at the newscaster's shock as she stares into the camera.

**_“We will continue with this story once we gather more information, next up: Burglary of the century as word comes in that Arcadia Bays most beloved mall is robbed without any surveillance evidence. We’ll be back at ten.”_ **

Once a commercial pops up, I instantly shut off the T.V. and turn to Rachel and Chloe. Both their eyes wide and fist clenched. “You knew he was after the three of us, Rachel.” I smile at her, careful not to push her. I shift my eyes to Chloe to see her already too pale of skin turn sickly white. “Three? He didn’t know me.” Rachel continues to stare at the black screen. “She’s talking about Kate Marsh, Chloe.”

Chloe’s eyes turn into a pit of fire.

“The Christian girl?! She’s nothing but innocent-minding her own damn business! He’s a fucking freak! A monstrous freak!” I slowly nod, trying to keep my cool for them. “He is. But it’s going to be okay now. ”

I try to smile for them, letting the two calm down before pushing on the daily agenda. After a few minutes of Rachel and Chloe yell about how he is going to rot in jail, Rachel is the first to calm down. After a bit of coaxing from the both of us, Chloe is too. “I want to rip his throat out.” Chloe snarls. Rachel just shrugs. “He’ll drop the soap in prison and have a lot more done to his throat there.” I hold in my laugh.

So naive, she thinks he’s just dealing with the rapist behind bars?

There is a lot more in store for Mark Jefferson

To lighten the mood, I click my tongue to the roof of my mouth. “Monday was successful, now we gotta get Tuesday done as efficiently as possible.” Chloe crosses her arms. “Is this where the training begins?” Grinning, I start heading up the stairs. The smell of this house filling my lungs. This smell will never get old

“Let’s gear up.”

If Chloe hates me now, she sure as fuck is going to despise me after today.

…

Chloe and Rachel shift awkwardly in their protective vest. “Come on Max-This is too much!” Chloe groans while clenching the steering wheel. I stay silent as Rachel frowns at me from my right side. “Chloe’s right,” Rachel mutters uncomfortably. I don’t understand why they’re complaining, I made sure to pick out (steal) discreet, comfortable, and stylish clothes for them. Chloe is wearing a black hoodie with no sleeves, along with cargo shorts and running shoes sporting the same color. Rachel on the other hand, is wearing black sweats and a loose black v-neck shirt with her hair tied up in a messy bun. I asked Chloe puts hers up as well, though there is a few strays including her bangs. I made sure to do the same, I hate the hair in my face when I do this kind of stuff. I didn’t bother with putting on a shirt, Just my vest and some shorts.

I asked them if they had bikes to ride.Thankfully they both did, but that meant we had to take a detour to Rachel's house to get hers. It didn’t take too long- Chloe was quick to get out of there. Of course, Rachel’s parents don’t like Chloe.

The funny thing is that they haven’t even questioned me yet, although their eyes have been wide and wondering. It’s kinda...cute, I have to admit. Is that the theme of the day? Chloe and Rachel being cute? It makes me uncomfortable. Like the fact that Chloe is less stiff than yesterday, which is nice but also worrisome. I didn’t do anything but barge into her life, I don’t have a single clue why the hell she’s already trying to get comfortable.

I give directions to Chloe for which way she has to go and what turns she has to take-Making the trip two hours due to her making wrong turns, distractions, and Rachel fucking with the wheel- causing us to almost crash in the forest. Rachel sadistically smirked as Chloe let out a girl screamed for dear life, swerving back onto the road.

“Wow Price, didn’t know you could hit them high notes,” Rachel laughs as I just sit in shock. Chloe’s ears and face turn a warm pink, though her tone doesn’t match. “Fuck off,” Chloe grumbles at Rachel, sounding like an old man in the process. Chloe can have the sexiest voice at times.

This was not one of them.

Somehow, after all that, we made it to the trail in one piece.

“Park here, we’re gonna have to walk the rest.” I point to the trail ahead of us.

Chloe huffs as she puts the gear into park, stopping the ignition, and kicking her door open and stepping out. “How long is the walk?” Rachel asks as she holds the door open for me to get out, which is nice but unnecessary. She looks me up and down and smiles widely-Like the biggest present under the Christmas tree is hers… But the door stays open if you push it far enough. Besides, we’re not even down hill so is she just trying to butter me up or-”Earth to Max?”

Rachel is grinning, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

Oh...

Like anyone with my power would, I raise my hand a rewind a little bit back to Rachel’s question-Erasing the embarrassment from existence.

“Not horrible…” I play off a fake grin. “Though I forgot what it was like to walk the distance in this frail body.” Chloe scoffs. “You couldn’t have been that buff, Max.” My name still sounds alien to her lips, the way she emphasises the M too much… Like she is still deciding to say it when her lips pronounce the first letter. It’s not surprising she doubts me-She won’t in a weeks end, though. “I get very strong very quickly Chlo.” Rachel looks at me with wide eyes and excitement as she closes the door to the truck. I look back at Chloe to see her eyeing Rachel judgingly. For christ sake, I am not dealing with a Price Vs Amber fight later-I know they get rough. I wait until we pick up all the bags from the truck bed before reversing time.

“Okay, both of you hold onto me tightly.” Chloe grabs on for Rachel's hand. But Rachel apparently has different plans on where to grab me as she smiles smugly and comically grabs my ass. I hold in a yelp as her sharp nails dig through my jeans.

...I will not be led to temptations. Even if those temptations of kicking Rachel Amber’s ass seems pretty satisfying.

“Rachel, please let go of my ass and hold onto my arm.” With a pleased snicker, her thin claws slowly retract and her fingers slide around the crook of my elbow. I look over my shoulder to see Rachel smirking at Chloe.

“Now that I felt it, there’s no going back Price.” Chloe rolls her eyes to the back of her skull as she pretends her ears aren’t turning red. Raising my hand and feeling the pull of everything around me shift backward. I go a bit slower so Chloe can experience like Rachel did three years ago (technically two days ago). Her eyes widen as she feels the air blows backward and the trees reverse their sway. After having my fun, I get restless and push it so those two hours wasted is back on our time schedule. “Done and done.” I detach myself from Rachel and hop out the truck.

“Would you both do me the honor of following me in the deep depths of a regrown forest?” I wink at Rachel, she destroyed this forest the day she met Chloe. It was kind of devastating to the animals, at least that’s the message they relayed to me through Samuel. I should ask him if he can teach me how he can communicate with the animals… Or is that a power?

Wait. He could be holding a power like Rachel and I! I never thought about it because I was the only one with the power! But now that I have Rachel and she clearly does controls possibly the elements or at least the weather around her, who’s to say Samuel sixth sense with animals isn’t a power?!

I bite my lip as we walk, looking at my feet not to trip on any caught twigs or shrubs.

“Hey, penny for your thoughts?” Rachel smiles at me as she walks on my right side. Her knowing eyes shining with excitement. I take in the shine  her forehead is starting to produce the farther and farther we head into the forest. “I was thinking more about our powers and who else could possibly have them.” Chloe grumbles and kicks a twig to the side. “I haven’t met anyone who could fly. Once we find one of those, you two will be lame.” Rachel laughs, I see some birds flutter at the sound of it. “Yeah-lets hope Max and I stay relevant. If we find others.” Shaking my head, I look back forward to see if I’m in the right place. “Both of you shush- I was thinking that maybe Samuel has something in him to connect to the animals.” I notice again how the birds flutter. “They seem to react to us.”

Chloe chuckles darkly. “And bite us.” Rachel nods, frowning at nothing. “Yeah-If they’re so connected to people with powers, why the fuck do I have to get a tetanus shot now!?” She rubs her nicely shaped butt in mock pain. Should I even answer? I never really had the animals do that for me. “The animals aren’t always going to be buddy-buddy with us, Rachel.” I stop my steps and point to my right.

“This way.” Chloe scratches her neck, taking long steps and causing the loudest noises to emit from the ground each time her sneaker crunches the forest floor. “What do you mean? Didn't they help you out? They attacked us for your dignity.” I’m on the animal’s side now, my goal is their goal as well… At least, Samuel told me that. “Well, I’m doing good deeds, I’m nice to Samuel, and I am trying to save their home… Maybe they’ve grown fond of me?” I look up again to see the birds watching us as we past… Maybe I could test it out? “Can you please tell Samuel I said hi and not to work too hard today?” I hold myself back from gasping as just about every bird around us shoots up from the trees and heads in the direction we came.

“Holy. Shit. Max Caulfield? More like Snow White.” Rachel yells louder than I think she intended to, but the disbelief on her face has me cracking a smile. Behind me, Chloe scoffs. “And the bird apocalypse, I think this is the first time I get to say I prefer the original.” I hold myself together, trying not to show that I wasn’t expecting the birds to do that. “Chloe, the Disney version isn’t the original.”

“Shut up, Amber, your ass isn’t the original.”

Rachel smirks, standing still and cocking her hip in a sensual manner.

“Guess that’s what Disney and I have in common, we might not be the origin, but damn our content is out of this world.”

_Rachel Amber, her ass is out of this world. Coming to all theaters around you._

They fall a bit behind me and bicker as I keep pushing forward. I want to laugh and make jokes with them, but we have to get a move on… I’m not supposed to get too close either. Surprisingly, I initially thought Rachel would make it easy to keep a distance between us- Making Chloe my weakness. But Rachel is so keen on pulling me in and keeping me in her lap with Chloe by her side- it's harder than I imagined.

“Okay Ms.Death day and Bippity Boppity Booty- Get a move on.”

Wait-I just made a joke.

“Bippity Boppity Booty?” Chloe snickers.

 _‘_ **_Internal Facepalm’._ **

Rachel’s eyebrows arch up and her lips curved into a seductive, knowing grin. They start laughing at me as I pick up the pace, leaving them behind me.

“Max, that was great.” I whip my head around and frown at them. “Shush-we’re off topic and-” Chloe puts her arm around Rachel's shoulder, smirking down at her with bright blue eyes -Causing whatever I was going to say to die in my throat. Drawing attention to myself, Chloe snaps her face up at me in confusion because of my sudden silence. She doesn’t have time to speak- I’m already rewinding so I don’t falter again. But the image of both of them stay in my head.

“Max, that was great.” I don’t look behind me. “It wasn’t meant to be funny.” My tone deadpanned and unwavering.

Chloe’s voice comes in the same direction as Rachels. Her arm must be back over her shoulder again. The way she looked at her filling my mind. “But it hella was.” I clench my first, trying to get a hold of myself as the forest becomes a green blur in front of me.

Calm down, you fool. “What isn’t funny is your guys’ lack of self control. The joke is done. Be done with it.”  

I’m not taking it back. I won’t. They need to learn this isn’t all fucking fun and games. We have serious shit to do. The dead silence I created is soon filled with our footsteps and the animals inhabitants. I quicken my pace once I hear their whispers catch up to me again. Chloe will probably be clueless as to why I’m mad, but Rachel will suspect something. She always does. I don’t know when that will ever not be annoying. For two years, I was allowed to have my breakdowns by myself without anyone figuring out why. Chloe isn’t dumb, but she’s not observant enough to get it. It made it easy for me.

With Rachel, I can tell it’s not going to be. What do I think of Rachel Amber..? She’s a friend.

_Just like how Chloe was a friend when you introduced her to Mark Jefferson?_

She is strictly a friend.

I am trying not to see her as competition or an enemy. Life teaches you everyone is beautiful-Or at least certain teachings do. But once you put Rachel Amber next to the student, they’ll never believe that lesson to be true.

Unless they either have major self-confidence, or cease to care at all.

But being a student means you care enough to show up… And being self-confident is one of the hardest things to learn unless you’re given Rachel Amber’s beauty.

_Or Max Caulfield’s powers._

I shouldn’t deflect the truth that haunts me huh? If my powers were to leave as of now-I would be terrified. My body isn’t ready and have to retrain it. My powers have made me become vulnerable to handling conflicts, because who has to deal with them when you can keep rewinding until you dodge that conflict all together?

We view conflict in a myopic view. But if we were to adjust that, we would see that all conflict brings a greater harmony.

I think Alan Watts said something along those lines. After the first week, Chloe read the science articles and textbooks and I went to the philosophers.

Of course, it led me to the eastern side of the world-They know a lot more than the west side does about the universe. I was able to pick up on some stuff…

Suddenly, bright, morning light starts to fill through the sides of the trees.

“Bingo.” I grin as my field comes into view, it’s been about...Two days since I’ve been here. I already have been dealing with withdrawals. “Homestretch guys!” I up my pace, creating a slow jog. So close. I remember the first time I found this place. I almost had given up-Everywhere was familiar and just a constant reminder that each week in the same spot over and over again. I left Chloe to her own devices, before she knew of my power… And I just walked. I didn’t stop, I couldn’t. It was sort of like I was being pulled by something. It took five hours in the maze of trees to find the clearing… Somehow that has given me the inspiration to try harder.

This place… It is where time could stop even if I didn’t control it.

Where time sped up as my energy did the same. This is my home base.

“Come on guys!” My feet hit the ground faster as I start sprinting.

“Max?!” I’m not sure who called my name. The heavy bags on my shoulders become nothing as i get past the last tree. Halting to a stop, giving my eyes time to adjust to the blinding light.

It’s so empty.

I shouldn’t be surprised-But I can’t help it! None of my stuff is here anymore!

My field is about 3 football fields long, as wide as a track field if it was stretched out in a straight line rather than in a circle, and filled with long beautiful green grass. It could be classified as a meadow right now, the grass up to my thighs with wildflowers growing…

“Damn..” I turn around to see Chloe and Rachel’s face in struck in awe.

“I never knew this place existed.” Rachel comes out of the shadows, the light absorbing into her tanned skin. Chloe is right behind her as the light does the opposite and reflects off of her. I can’t decide which one is more beautiful so I settle for appreciating both. For once in a really long time, my fingers itch to take a picture. I quickly pull out my phone while freezing time, snapping a photo of them before returning it into my pocket and letting time stretch and flow as usual. Rachel smiles as she spins closer to me, taking in the field. I shrug.

“I found this place a while ago, made it my own...No one but us know about this place.” I walk to the middle of the field. “Welcome to what we call the ‘base’. At least that’s all I can call it right now since it’s empty as shit. We’ll fix that later.” Chloe lifts her eyebrows in confusion. “What are we doing today then?” I beckon them to come to drop their bags with mine. With excitement just invading and drop kicking my emotions from earlier, I smile at them as I kneel down and open the bag I was holding. All my blades are in here, including my four axes. I won’t admit it, but I was already sweating like a pig due to how heavy the bags were. Man, I was so physically weak and totally okay with it. Sometimes I wish I could go back to myself give a firm slap to my face… If that makes any sense.

Chloe surprisingly kneels beside me and looks in the bag. “Are we using any of these?!” I grin, taking out the first axe and handing it to her. I take out the next one, finding it hard to hold it for a bit. Great, I hate being back on level one. Especially when I was so strong two to three days ago. I really got whiplash on my body this last week. At first, I was strong as ever-Having my whole base built up and Chloe and I constantly going over plans and building up our strength, then I was my fifteen year old self where I didn’t even know how to stably keep myself upright. I swear I fell over ten times trying to get to Rachel on the tracks. And then I got back to my original body when it all started. It’s a lot more manageable, but still just as wimpy. I understand all of Chloe’s teasing...Thinking of Chloe, the one who told me to go back and helped me form this plan, she was so tired too. Once I learned how to bring people with me when I was rewinding time-You bet I took her with me everytime. She was almost as old as me. I had a year ahead so we were the same age. So many nights of holding each other to keep ourselves from falling apart. I was her life line, she was mine. Her eyes never lied about how she truly felt. This Chloe looks at me like a stranger, like someone who can hurt her at any moment.

And that kills me a bit. With everything else being so dull to me now, when something hits me-It hits me hard.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I force grin at the two of them. But I peak over at Rachel too see if she caught it, the way shes frowning at me in concern, there’s no doubt she did. “We are going to be chopping down wood.” I pull myself up along with my axe. “Not just any wood though, I want this place to stay hidden.” Rachel frowns. “I thought we are going to be working out..?” I start heading east of where the bags are, vaguely remembering the coordinates Chloe and I drew for this place.

“Amber, do you see how thick these trees are? This isn’t a workout, this is Bootcamp.” I grin at Chloe’s horrified expression. She told me once that David tried sending her down to Bootcamp. Place ended up catching on fire. She was always good at blowing stuff up. Chloe yells after us, catching up easily due to her long legs. “How many trees are we going to try to cut down!?” She looks up as we enter back into the thick forest.

“As many as I say.” I shrug, glancing back at Rachel to see her biting her lip and looking at me in a way that confuses the hell out of me. What the hell did I do? Chloe just groans, handling her axe way to playfully for my comfort. The walk is a lot easier now that we’re just carrying axes. “So the plan is I bring you both to your post, I’ll mark the trees you have to chop down and I’ll come back and check up on you.” Rachel grins excitedly. “What are we doing once the trees are down on the ground?” Chloe cuts in before I can answer. “We’re going to leave them there to rot-Come on Rachel we’re going to chop them into little logs and bring them back to the field.”

Chloe was the one who helped me form this plan in the past. Rachel just rolls her eyes. “Shut up, what if Max wanted me to try and levitate them or something?” I laugh.

“Rachel you can control the weather, not perform telekinesis.”

“Levitate it with the wind Caulfield.”

“I wouldn’t risk another forest fire today, Amber.”

“Oh blow me, Caulfield.”

I don’t include how i would not have the strength to restart some of my work if a fire happened. If anything, I’ll be the slowest out of the three of us to finish their trees.

Besides, I can’t train her without a proper training ground. Maybe I’m getting a little spoiled from how the field use to look. But it’s exciting I get to restart and fix the things I didn’t get right beforehand and never had the time to fix. Plus, I’ll need less help if any at all now that I remember the process by heart. I haven’t felt excitement in a long time, the thing that brought it back was the place I spent the most time in. Isn’t that funny? But people always get inspired by a restart in their life.

A chance of happiness and security.

We walk for about ten more minutes before I see the first tree. Without warning the others, I launch my axe into the tree-a burst of confidence filling me as it lodges into the bark on the first try.

“Jesus Max, give me and Rach a heart attack why don’t ya?” I walk up to the tree and get the axe out smoother than expected. “You can start on this tree Chloe, once it starts to fall yell as loud as you can.”

“Do I have to say timber?”

“No...Just don’t do an anonymous scream.”

“Oh okay, gotcha.”

Chloe takes a second to look at her ax before fumbling to get a good grip. She looks adorable. “If anything bad happens-

“Scream anonymously?”

She gives me a tiny grin, something that doesn’t stop the onslaught of emotions and memories rushing back in. Such a soft gesture. The longer I hold her there, the more pain her eyes show. I just want to cup that sharp face and tell her over and over ‘I love you I love you I love you…’ I realized i’m stuck and can’t form any words, so I just nod. Her eyes search mine for a second, curiosity making them lift up, then confusion making them go back down.

Max, you have to stop, Rachel is seeing this.

Fuck.

I turn so fast I almost get whiplash and run into Rachel. “Come on, your tree isn’t too far away.” I up my pace, trying to get as far away from Chloe as possible. I can’t ruin it for them, I can’t do that.

_Because you know Chloe is at her weakest when you held her stare._

And what did I just do? That. I soon hear angry grunts from behind me...At least she’ll get her work done faster now..? I feel Rachel’s eyes digging into me from behind as we walk. So I straighten my shoulders and continue to the next tree as if nothing happened. Just the sounds of our shoes crunching the forest floor echoing around us as Chloe’s sound’s get farther and farther away.

“Max.”

Sorry, can’t answer the phone at this time.

“Maxine Caulfield.”

Leave a message after this tone

“I won’t chop down a single tree until you look at me.”

That’s fine, I can pick up her slack.

“I’ll...Go kiss Chloe instead!”

Jealousy boils into my gut, making me almost trip on a root that is sticking out of the ground. Fucking hell-

I feel warm fingers grab my arm and yank me back, out of reflex, I force my elbow behind me and turn, jumping on top of them to pin them to the ground. Red fills my vision and blurs the face of the attacker.

They wince in pain as we hit the forest floor. Twigs, sharp rocks, and decaying leaves stab into my legs that are against the sides of their body. I pinned their wrist to her sides, making her hiss as the sharp nature punctures her skin. I put all my weight on their hips.

And that’s how I accidentally get on top of Rachel Amber.

What the hell am I doing? I just attacked Rachel Amber! The red pulls away, making me take in the predicament I got myself into. My eyes focus on the revealed heaving chest that has a slight sheen of sweat rolling down in between it’s cleavage, which draws my eyes further down to the flat stomach and pant line of dark sweatpants rubbing against my own shorts. I slowly look up-which was the biggest mistake. Rachel Ambers face is a inch from mine. Her bright eyes wide yet seductive in the same time that only draws you in, her cheeks red and perfect lips open and breathing on my face, all I smell is mint and strawberries and it makes me dizzy.

She stares at me with pure want on her face which makes me grip onto her wrist tighter, unknowingly causing my nails to dig into her skin. I would’ve apologized if she didn’t moan after that. Fucking fuck. Her voice sounded like it was dipped in smooth honey as it drips with intense need. What is happening!? What am I doing!? I zone in on her lips again.

‘I’ll kiss Chloe’

The image that comes to my mind pisses me off at first, but then causes my stomach to turn in arousal.

What. The. Fuck!? Get off of her! I try to slide off, but all that happens is my rough pants riding up and hitting a area it shouldn’t have-Making me jolt and allowing a gasp to escape.

Next thing I know hips are pressing up to mine causing me to clench down.

Did I accidentally thrust against her?!

I look down as she moans again. I watch her hips shake- which only makes me feel more things that shouldn’t be happening. My instinct is to push her down to stop the movement but it only encourages her more as her hips ground against mine.

“Fuck,” Rachel groans.

_Stopstopstopstopstop-_

“Control yourself.” Coming out more like a growl than anything else, which just makes her pupils dilate even more. Is she that fucking sensitive!? You gotta be kidding me! Her hips go up again, making me jolt as pleasure shoots through my entire body.

I can’t think as her hips move against my straining pants. It’s literally rubbing my vagina I can’t-I can’t think.

All I know is Rachel Amber is trying to dry hump me in the middle of the forest.

And I am getting wet from it.

_Let go of her wrist!_

**_Freeze time!_ **

I grind my teeth together as I force everything to stop, making me fall against her frozen body.

**_“FUCK!”_ **

What do I do? What did I just do!? Why did SHE do THAT! Why am I wet from this? I don’t…

I am attracted and aroused by Rachel Amber.

While being in love with and aroused by Chloe Price.

And Rachel Amber is no doubt aroused by me.

And Chloe Price isn’t in love with me, and is in love with and aroused By Rachel Amber.

I try to put this clusterfuck of shit together as pulsing from my lower region thumps through my whole body. I need to get away from them as soon as possible. I need to do something.

I need Chloe to love and be aroused by Rachel Amber while Rachel Amber is just and ONLY aroused by Chloe Price and in love with Chloe Price.

Fuck. The only way I can do that is dodge it, if I’m to keep everything going smoothly. I try to calm myself down, given the circumstances, it’s kind of hard. I thought I had to battle just becoming Chloe’s friend, not Rachel Amber coming onto me.

Did she just cheat..?

On Chloe with me? I made Rachel just do an unfaithful act against Chloe?! Fuck! And then what about my own actions? I would gladly fuck Chloe and I was so close to doing the same with Rachel. I never...It’s always and only ever been Chloe. What is happening to me? Life can never stop getting so complicated, and I fucking hate it. To make matters worse, I’m having this whole crisis laying on top of Rachel Amber. Her face might be frozen, but it shows how much pleasure she was feeling.

_You made her feel that._

_You could have made her come without even trying._

Of course, an asshole like me would feel some pride from that. Dog, there's just no going back on one's thoughts. So how far am I going to rewind? I don’t want to talk about Chloe to her-I don’t think I could talk to Rachel right now... I force myself to get up, careful not to grind against Rachel again and rewind. I only get more conflicted as I watch Rachel's body thrust up into the air where my body was, witnessing with a sober mind how she fell under and let her hips do the talking. I watch as her body is lifted back up. The pain shooting through her face as she felt my elbow meet her ribs, dropping her axe. I might have broken her rib by how wide her eyes shot out. And then I walk with her as she becomes less and less pissed off at me. Right when she’s about to open her mouth, I stop time from moving, feeling it stretch to a stop as I try to pick Rachel up and bring her south to the next tree.

My weakness just shows as I struggled immensely with carrying her and two axes. I almost couldn’t do it. I’m just full of surprises today though, aren’t I? First I get jealous about Chloe and Rachel, actually got excited by my field, then froze up to Chloe, proceeded to receive a undeniably pleasurable clothed fuck from Rachel and then realised I’m into her after she grinded into me with no shame. It just keeps playing over and over into my head as I struggle carrying her. She didn’t listen to me. She kept doing it after I told her to control herself. My voice, her movements and moans just enticed me as I stumble downhill. And that is what makes it disgusting. I already know my worth as a human being has dwindled to basically nothing from the past two years of manipulating and torturing and failing over and over. But this just takes the cake. I was just telling Rachel not to fucking cheat on Chloe and who does she end up cheating on Chloe with? Me. Without even thinking about it. I

I finally get where the next tree is supposed to be cut down, I somehow remembered where it was. I throw her axe into the tree and set her down. I begin walking away.

She’s going to be confused as hell once I let time resume…

That’s better than her remembering everything that happened, for the both of us.

I head further down south to my tree

…

Chloe’s POV

 

“I.”

It’s okay to talk to yourself in the forest.

“Hate.”

That’s what people do to keep them from going insane.

“This.”

I’ve been at this for over an hour now, these trees are fucking huge-Blocks out all civilization from you.

I haven’t heard or seen any sign of anyone yet either. I almost got this tree though, and that victory is the only thing keeping me sane at this point.

Why do we need so much wood!? Why is this part of the training? I’m calling Caulfield’s bullshit. Just… Not out loud so a squirrel can bite my ass again.

Arcadia Bay is going crazy over Jefferson and the mall robbery and we’re out here in the middle of nowhere hacking at trees until our arms fall off. She’s hella trying to keep us away from the city. I am calling it.

I am sick of swinging this heavy ass axe at this thick ass tree. I have to swing it at two points to cut through the tree horizontally, and I need to be careful or this fucker can fall on top of me. Did I mention it’s really hard to be accurate with an axe? You’re swinging a weight and hoping it lands in the same spot it did before.

And don’t even get me started on how actually cutting into the tree with this thing is a 50-50 percent chance if you don’t give enough power to your swing.

And then-THEN the scary sharp ax bounces back at you if that happens! Most uncool job of this year. I have robbed stores, stole weed, sold the weed I didn’t smoke, I even mow some lawns in the heat from time to time.

This job has ruined my lumberjack girl fantasy. Fuck trees.

I’m sweating like a pig as the tree is still stable on one the last thick sliver I have to cut. My arms are going to feel so weak after today.

Just some more stabs, then this tree will come down. I take a step back, trying to muster up as much anger as possible, which isn’t hard. I just gotta think of Max.

**Thwack!**

The fact I have to follow her orders after five years of silence in my life,

**Thwack! Thwack!**

And having her come in with these all mighty powers, already knowing everything about me and what I feel.

**THWACK!**

I feel like I have no control over my life anymore. I am being twisted, turned, and pulled in multiple directions while the two most important-

**T h w a c k**

-The _single_ most important person in my life and my ex-best friend have these amazing abilities while I stand around being the chauffeur! And then what happens when I’m not needed anymore?! Max said she’ll disappear and everything will be better?!

**T H W A C K**

So what the fuck am I working for?! Jefferson is already in custody and so is Nathan Prescott-Max saved Rachel and Kate- and supposedly me too. And now I’m just training for a storm to come? It’s not like-

**T H W A C K T H W A C K**

I’ll be able to punch the storm away or shoot it! Fuck her ‘safety measures’. If the storm comes, everything will be for nothing. And if it doesn’t come? Everything I am blindly working towards will be for nothing because once everything is done-Life is back to normal!

**T H W A C K T H W A C K T H W A C K**

I’ll be the same low life with her ex-best friend gone again and her girlfriend supercharged and nothing to use those powers on. Everything will be the same. Before- I would’ve been fine with that. Now I don’t fucking know why I’m not.

**_CRACK!_ **

Oh damn, the trees falling.

I throw my ax behind me and shuffle out of the trees way. Didn’t Max-the-vanisher tell me to yell right?

“PUSSssssSSSSYYYYYY!”

The tree hits the ground with a loud ass crack that would make the birds fly away...If Max didn’t send all the birds to the weird ass janitor. But oh boy is it satisfying, watching a huge tree just fall in its demise.

Fuck you tree… I promise I love oxygen.

“You called?” Max, without trying too, adorably pokes her head from behind a tree and grins. I would’ve been scared if I wasn’t expecting her to turn up… She did say she’d come over once I yelled. She would use her powers to her advantage.  

“Oh yeah, the tree is napping.” I try to keep my voice light because I’m dumb. Even after years of ignoring me, I still don’t want to cause any trouble. Max smiles, taking small steps towards me. At first, I have no clue what she’s doing until she holds her hand up in a fist. Ah, so we’re doing the fist bump thing now? I smirk, pushing her fist away with my own which just makes her smile wider.

“Good job… Though we aren’t even halfway done yet.” She brings her ax up to rest on her little shoulder, making me gulp as I notice the freckles spread across her arm shine with human condensation.

A romantic word for sweat, if you didn’t catch on. God just looking at her makes me feel like a little girl breaking out her diary and ranting about the little issues of crushes and best friends. Just instead of crushes, its mass destruction of my heart and the town of Arcadia Bay.

“We still have to chop this bitch too pieces, right?” I wipe my forehead with my arm, hoping for a slight breeze to start. Max nods, her face becoming serious. “We’re going to gather everything off this tree, even the twigs.” Bear Grylls over here.

“Alright Max the suburban survivalist, ladies first.” Max shakes her head and walks closer to my fallen prize, swinging the ax down at the bottom of the tree, which is the thickest part. “Gravity is on our side, We’ll get this done quicker than if the tree was still upright.”

She is trying to sound optimistic, cute.

“Duh, Caulfield. I was going to be a mad scientist ya know.”

“More like a bomb specialist and tester, Chlo.”

“Touche.”

I go a bit farther down and start chopping down at the tree. This is going to take even longer than just making the damn thing fall down. Max, you’re a liar “Is this going to be most of our training consist of today?” Max swings down the ax again, just to put her foot on the trunk to pull it out. “No, we have a lot to do today- the trees are just the beginning.” Isn’t that just nice? That just fucking means I’ll be dead beat tired and running around everywhere. To make it worse, Max just laughs. “You’re going to be up for more than 24 hours today Chloe.”

Kill me. Could I convince Max to go back in time and just let me die?

…

“It’s going down, I’m yelling timber!”

We almost got my tree fully chopped into little logs when Rachel manically scream-sings. I look at Max right when a crash is heard in the distance. Why is her jaw clenched so tight?! Oh-ho! Max Caulfield is starting to get annoyed at this work too?! HAH! She yanks her axe out of the last bit of log we have to chop into pieces. “Hold onto me?” Max stands there, stretching out her hand hesitantly. “We’re not going to Rachel?” She shakes her head. “Not yet, we gotta get done here first.” I look down at her hand, I roll my eyes to make it seem like its no big deal. I take her (of course) soft hand in mine, she always had nice delicate hands. Max nods, bringing her hand up and then back down in an instant, meaning she let go of my own just as quick. She quickly and silently goes back to work. We started a sort of system. She tries to cut off a circular log and I also do that further up the tree, but once she splits the circular stump from the tree, I stop what I’m doing and chop off that stump into separate logs as Max moves up to the spot where I was working on before. It makes things go faster. So we start doing that again.

“How are you like-Doing this and still have your trees!?” I blurt out. Max has a lot to do I imagine- and isn’t letting me or Rachel help her with it. Max just grins down at my tree for a second. “Well I’ve done this before and it was just you and me in the other timeline.” I see recollections flash through her eyes in a series of glimmers, making her smile genuinely.

“You have no idea how much better it is with Rachel’s help, I’ll be fine,” Max assures me, swinging the ax down with a tiny grunt. Can’t say it doesn’t do things to me. Her breathless yet powerful exertion of power coming out through her breathing is kinda a turn on...That isn’t a good thing.

I’m with Rachel. I shake my head, swinging the ax down a couple feet away from her. It is probably because she is still new. Of course, I would romanticize everything about the one who got away, right?

Fucking right, Chloe.

With time, Max will dull to me.

Just like Rachel did?

Just like the pain of Max leaving you did?

I swing my ax down hard. Almost screaming at my own fucking thoughts. Why did Max have to freeze time instead of rewind it once we were done!? Sure Rachel would be scared as shit when we never get there but she totally deserves it for keeping Max a secret for all this time. I’m not angry at her, just pissed at myself.

“Chloe stop thinking to much, you’ll wear yourself out.” I freeze up, bent over and about to get my axe out the stupid tree. Looking up, Max is smiling at me, bent over just like me in her bullet proof vest and shorts, big eyes staring back at me knowingly, but kindly too. Max’s lips are smiling at me and her neck muscles flexing as she cranes it to look over at me. Stop reading my damn mind, Caulfield.

“What makes you think I’m angry?” _Says the blue-headed sob story who mutters those words angrily at the girl who is claiming your working yourself up, you’re an intelligent being Chloe._

Get yourself together, man.

“You swinging your ax harder than you have been this whole time, and your eyes are watering.” What I really wanted to say was, _‘Why are you looking at my fucking eyes?’._ But instead, I just laugh. “Well damn Caulfield, I know my eyes are pretty and all but I didn’t know it created hobbies.” Max eyebrows lift in confusion. “Hobbies,” deadpan. Have I seriously never told her that joke in another one of those stupid timelines she’s always going on about? I pull my axe out, getting a grip back on it and swinging it down onto the damn tree. “Yeah, your stargazing into my eyes.” I expect a blush to fill her face when I lift my eyes back up- But when has anything I expected to happen actually happen.

Max is staring into my eyes with such purpose and intensity I almost lose my footing. She doesn’t speak as she carefully reads me.

It’s the same thing that happened this morning, electricity shoots up my arms and through the 33 vertebrae of my spine. Her eyes were always darker than mine… And I loved it. Who am I kidding? I still do. The deep blue of her vast eyes starts to glisten as I can’t help but try to grin at her. I guess it came out as a nervous grimace. “Not a funny joke, then? Not even a pity laugh?” Max snaps out of it, blinking twice before she answers in her annoying deadpan tone. “You said I was stargazing into your eyes but I didn’t see anything special.” She grins teasingly. “Fuck you, my eyes are amazing!”

“Yeah, but they don’t hold a starry sky.”

Liar. Everyone loves my eyes. No, I’m not offended. Not at all. Liar, one hundred percent liar. Max chuckles as she swings her ax back down.

“But you agree they’re amazing.” The whole wedge Max was working on falls off. A little more to go. I take my ax and head over to the fallen wedge. “I think they’re nice.” Max moves up to where I was working, looking hella strong even though she is physically weaker than Rachel and I. You can tell she is pushing herself really hard by how much she has bitten her lips today. “Nice..?”

“Fine, they’re booti-ful.”

I continue chopping off at the thick circle of the trunk, each slice I cut off, I throw in the log pile. “Booti-full?” Max laughs to herself. “Yeah, Because I see the reflection of Rachel’s ass in your eyes all the time you perv.” I flip her off. “I am allowed to look at my girlfriend's ass, and it's not like she doesn't flaunt it on purpose.” The word girlfriend sounds weird in my mouth for once, saying it to Max is kind of awkward… I feel guilty… But why? “You have anyone special?” I move the wedge to a position where I could make another deep cut through the rough wood. “Um...No, not anymore.” Max suddenly looks a lot more interested in her work than in my face. “Okay well then the first week, before it all came crashing down. You had to have someone on your mind.” Why am I pushing it? She said no. Max shrugs. “The first week I was stupid. And besides, I spent all my time with you.” Max looks up, a cocky grin fills her face. “And knowing you, you didn’t give me much chance if someone came around to flirt with me.” For some reason that stings a bit. “That’s hard to believe.” A lie. “I don’t care who you want to fuck Max.” Max sighs. “We gotta be honest with each other Chloe. And me being honest, you would and you did.” Anger pumps into my veins as she doesn't look at me. Oh, so what? You can say that, but not look me in the fucking face?!

“And why the fuck would I?!” I yelled that louder than I meant to… Max snaps her head up instantly, hurt in your eyes. “Because once upon a time you actually cared for me? Isn’t it normal to be protective over friends?” She knows everything now, doesn’t she? Fuck her. “Yeah, of course, I cared, more than you ever did.” Max grips onto her ax, her eyes widen with an emotion I’ve never seen on her face before.

It's terrifying.

She is walking towards me. She clenches her teeth, bringing a finger up and poking my chest.

“I fucking sacrificed a town for you.” Max throws the words at me, trying to guilt trip me.

I spit back, but she just pushes against me, making me take a step backward as I say “Oh really? I see the town is still fucking standing! Along with all the ‘read messages,’ you never answered  back too!”

“Because you told me to come back and save your Mom’s damn family!”

She wants to shove my mother's life in my face now!?

Fuck that-David does that enough to me already.

“Fuck you!”

“You did many times!”

“Liar!”

“You’re the one whos been lying!”

“Get out of my head!”

“I’m not in your head! I know you Chloe Price, and you used to know me too. I’m doing all this crap, for you! Because I care, about you! Because I love YOU!”

My back gets stabbed by sharp, pokey, bark as Max pins me up against a tree. I look down at her and can only imagine how angry my face looks. This situation is so shitty-

“Did you hear me Chloe Price?! I love you! I will always love you! Even during this-” She shoves me angrily, which doesn’t do much.

“I am fucking crazy about you! And you remember nothing!”

What? Wait, what?!

Max’s lips meet mine in a surprisingly gentle-

“Almost done Chlo,”

That takes me out of my thoughts, Max grinning at me softly, looking more tired than she was a second ago. “Just don’t wear yourself out.” Says the one smaller than Rachel Amber. “You haven’t even cut your first tree down yet Max, You shouldn’t wear yourself out.” She chops down, the defying crack of the circular wedge breaking off from the rest of the tree music to my ears. “We’re almost done anyway.” Max and I pass each other as we switch spots. My ax feels heavier and heavier each time I use it. “I fucking hate this.” Max starts hacking at the cut I was working on as I chop the wedge into sizable logs. “Yeah, today's a tough day.” Max murmurs tiredly, but it sounds a lot sadder than anything else.

... 

Max and Chloe only take seconds to appear, can’t help but feel a little pissed that Max left me without letting me question her… Or just question her in this reality. I just want her to face some things. Yeah maybe fucking forcing it is bad but she would just want to forget about it. I am proving her right about how she is in love with Chloe, and Chloe is in love with her too. And that hurts  me, the girlfriend who could be getting cheated on, is trying to bring this up. I don’t want to be alone…

Max has barely said a word besides her instructions, and Chloe is grumpy as hell. So I tried to lighten the mood a bit, make some jokes to the two girls that have become solely my life.

But it doesn’t really work. We’re all hot, bothered in the least fun of ways, and ready to get this over with.

Max’s lip is all chewed up and she’s sucking on it-Probably bleeding.

Chloe is just tried. She was really weak when I met her-Couldn’t climb a damn thing. Somehow, when she turned seventeen, she got naturally buff ass muscles she didn’t have to work for. So her endurance isn’t the sucks. But somehow, we manage and carry all the wood from my tree back to the meadow. I almost drop my logs when I see what they did there.

Rows of logs, filling the whole meadow. This is a big ass meadow and I only did this tree.

“Holy shit how many did you guys do?!” Chloe glares at Max. “I only did one. I was the second row,” Her tone thick with accusation as she points at Max. “You ninja! You did this all yourself!” Max just shrugs. “Yes, I did. Is that okay?”

Chloe doesn’t answer, stomping towards the other end of the forest. “What are you doing Price?”

“Getting food!” She waves her hand at us.

“Where?!”

“None of your business, Amber.”

Max frowns, shifting closer to me as Chloe disappears into the forest.

“I’m well nourished Chlo!”

“No, you’re not!”

I wait for Max to disappear to go get her or rewind so Chloe reappears, but she just stares into the forest where Chloe left with a grin on her face.  

“Are we going to bring her back?” I cross my arms, not taking my eyes off Max. I don’t know why, but there’s just something about her and how she presents herself that makes her otherworldly. She is sweating, she is visibly tired, she is slightly trembling due to overworking herself. But Max just stands there grinning at the trees no matter how badly her legs are beckoning her to sit down. Max is strong, so very very strong.

“No, when she comes back, we’ll take our first break.” Max turns her face so she can look at me. “Worried, Amber? Chloe is smart and her navigation skills in the forest are great I promise.” Max pats my shoulder hesitantly. Did I do something to her physically when we were walking together? “I know that, we went hiking a couple times you know.”

Max just nods, looking down at all the logs surrounding us.  
“What’s next Caulfield?”

Max just shrugs, rubbing her chin with her finger. “Well, we were supposed to start combat training but since Chloe decided to get food…” Her eyes widen slightly, her lips curling back to a devious smile. Never really saw that one before.

“Let’s practice your powers.”

…

“Can you believe that? Max just fucking doing over twelve trees by herself?!” I talk to my trusty bobble head I’ve had for three years.  

‘O _h, with Rachel here it’s a lot of help_ ’

“What’s her problem anyway?! She can’t let her ‘supposably’ friends help her out on the ‘supposable’ mission that she claimed she ‘supposably’ needed help with but doesn’t allows us to help?! I need to stop it. I shouldn’t be going crazy on Max’s newfound stubbornness. The things I should be freaking out about is Max’s powers-She can literally bend time to her will, the ultimate power to do anything you want. I should be freaking out about Mark Jefferson- Sadistic serial killer and photographer prodigy. I should be freaking out about how Max was watching for snow- In 70 degree weather! I should be freaking out over the fact Rachel died! The whole town got destroyed by a gargantuan tornado! But I can’t- it’s too hard to grasp all that bad shit. I can’t imagine what Rachel would have went through, what Max had to go through-What countless other women before that had to go through… How can I grasp that when Max just jumped head first into my life yesterday still dizzies me?!

So I needed a break. I filled my gas tank, I smoked my last pack of cigarettes knowing if my ex-best friend is going to work me out like this every day, I’ll need my lungs back. Now I’m getting Subway.

I would love to go to my Mom’s place, get some more free takeout for the three of us… Seeing Max eat on of my mom's burgers was one of the funniest things. Her face would show pure orgasmic pleasure…

Alright, not going to think about that face anymore.

Anyway, I’m getting Subway because it’s fucking _healthy_ and I read in some article a guy changed his Mcdonald diet to Subway and he lost hella weight. So what the heck right?

I also remember their favorites sandwiches, super it’s easy.

Rachel likes the Turkey, Bacon, Guacamole wrap with pepper jack cheese and sweet yellow peppers.

Max always got the flatbread Italian B.M.T., American cheese, toasted with spinach leaves. 

And I just want a Roast Beef footlong, maybe some mustard. 

I even remember the sodas they like! Rachel likes Dr.Pepper, Max loves Pepsi (hopefully they have it there or I’m just going to have to get her a Fuze ice tea) and I like Coke.

Simple as that, being a good friend isn’t hard. If you care, and you have the time, you’ll remember things.

I figure talking to my bobble head some more will only annoy me… I usually vent to Rachel but-I feel uncomfortable talking about Max to her. She likes Max, if anything-She really, really likes Max.

And that makes this even harder. What if they end up falling in love and going off? Leaving me forever.

Rachel and I have been together for three years, we use the term ‘girlfriends’ as loose as a retired pornstars vagina. But we don’t mess with anyone else… I haven’t and Rachel promised she only does things with me.

But I notice how she is with Max.

Was leaving them alone even a smart idea?! Fuck!

No-no, Max wouldn’t…

How am I sure about that? She’s still a stranger.

Well then fuck me, I go away without both of them. I’m set to go, I was just waiting for Rachel to graduate… I’ll be so hurt. I’ll be suicidal. Rachel Amber is my fucking life. Her long perfect hair, the way she transforms into a totally different person to make sure everyone in the room is comfortable-Even though at the same time, she stays the exact same person! The way her darker skin gets a bit paler in the winter, how when I walk into a room, she either gets widely turned on, annoyed, or so fucking happy you’d think I was a god or her mother.

I don’t want to lose those things or all the other things I can’t name off the top of my stupid head at the moment.

Then there’s Max.

Her smile, her laugh, her hair, her laugh, her posture, her vocabulary, her awkward and stupidly dopey stare, her hipster aesthetic… Everything rushes back and hurts. But then there’s her hurt eyes, her cold tone, her know-it-all attitude, the things she says, her personality, her powers.

Her powers are dope if I knew she was fully on my side… I feel like I knew that in her ‘timeline’ she goes on about.

Shit man there’s no other way I’d fucking trust her. Didn’t she tell me she saved me and got my trust?

She had to be someone different back then. She had to have been MY Max. The Max who loves photography with polaroids, who is quiet and awkward, who is a loner besides with me, a peace giver, a nosey girl who finds people and their stories fascinating.

I wouldn’t have let the Max I’m dealing with in. She’s too… Tainted.

Hah, now aren’t I just selfish? This poor girl, going through so much shit to apparently save me and everyone else in this shithole-Isn’t good enough because she’s earned some baggage along the way.

Max wouldn’t turn you away because of your baggage.

Wrong again, she has. Five years worth of turning me away. And I didn’t even fucking mope about it to her! I just wanted to hear her voice- _To see her over a video call._ I didn’t go, “Boo hoo Max my Daddy's gone and you left. Help me!” I acted natural, calling her what I usually did, saying what I usually say. I didn’t even beg her to fucking stay-Even when my dad died. I let her leave… Without a word I let her leave.

Oh Jesus Christ, tears? Now? I just got into the damn parking lot… There have to be some tissues in here- Booyah baby! Tissue finding master.

I pull down the flappy thing that holds the mirror for you in my truck, wipe my eyes, and reapply my mascara before locking my doors and heading into the Subway.

I open the green and yellow doors, whispering to myself not to be a trainwreck and just order your damn sandwiches. You can tell this place is getting kinda old, they haven’t even cared to change the seasonal special posters.

At least it’s not busy. I head over to the end of the counter, where you usually start your order. A girl immediately pops out from the staff room. Redhead, about Max’s height with hazel eyes.

“Hi, how may I help you today?” She smiles, looking me up and down shyly. “I came here to order three sandwiches,” I scratch the back of my neck as she puts on clear plastic gloves. “Alright, what’s the first one?” The first one always is a sacrifice of being the coldest. “Roast Beef footlong, Italian herb and cheese bread…” The girl does this and adds Swiss cheese before putting it into the toaster oven. “Next one?” Subway workers always do this thing with their fingers, they twitch them spastically before making a sandwich. “Right. I would like an Italian B.M.T-footlong, on flatbread.”

“What type of cheese?”

“American yellow,” I squeeze out, trying to act like I don’t know the order by heart. I used to always complain to Max that she was so plain, but she said that when her sandwich is cooked all the juices from the meat act as more flavoring. Fucking carnivore. “Also toasted.” Once she puts Max’s in the toaster oven, she starts on Rachel’s. “This one is going to be a Turkey, Bacon, Guacamole wrap.” I watch her assemble the wrap together then put on the pepper jack cheese and yellow peppers after I ask.”

“Also toasted?”

“Nah, she likes it cold.”

She shrugs, laughing softly. “I’ve dealt with worse. One guy came in and asked for caramel in his steak and cheese?” That’s just short of utterly fucking disgusting.

“That sounds like something my dealer would get.” Her face contorts. “Was your drug dealer named Frank Bowers?”

My spine instantly locks up, readying my body for something bad to happen.

Usually, when someone brings up Frank, I’m more than happy to tell them about him. Business keeps him off my ass. But this time is different, I feel it.

_So I lie to save my ass._

“Um, no. My guy lives in Seattle, why?” I don’t let my eyes flinch away from hers-Something young sceevers always do. “Oh good, Frank Bowers was on the news today-He apparently was the person supplying the date rape drugs to Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson.”

 **_“What?!”_ **  

She jumps back a little as I step closer to the counter. I knew Frank sold much more than weed but… Rape pills?! Fuck Frank!

“Y-yeah he’s been charged with a pretty serious penalty-Twenty-to-life it said.”

Shit.

“What about Prescott and Jefferson?” I lean over the counter, making the girl a little more spooked. “Jefferson might get the death penalty and Nathan Prescott might not go to jail at all-Maybe a mental ward.”

Okay… So Frank Bowers could have been the responsibility of Kate’s life, Rachel’s life, and Max’s life… My chest starts to hurt and the room starts to slowly spin. I just nod at the girl as she finishes my order-Puts spinach leaves on Max’s sandwich and mustard on mine. I pay for the drinks and the food before almost sprinting out of there.

There’s something I have to do- but I don’t know what it is.

I put the cups in the cup holders and quickly get situated in my truck.

I need to tell Rachel and Max.

I have to do something. I know there’s something missing. It has to deal with Frank. Fuck what is it!? I speed through the side streets and then onto the main road- making my trip a lot faster than when I left.

What does Frank love!?

Money, check.

Vagina, check.

Dick sucking, check.

Different assortments of beans in one room, check.

I’m closing in on the path ahead of me, so I take everything out and start to up my pace through the forest shrubbery.

Why can’t I remember. It was something that annoyed me all the damn time! I haven’t seen him for a while… So what the fuck was it? Soon enough it’s been over an hour and I can’t think of anything. I start going so crazy, I start talking to myself. “This is bullshit, come on fur-brain, figure it ou-”

Fur-brain.

Fur.

Pompidou.

Frank’s dog. Three years old. What happened to Pompidou!?

Luckily I see a bright light appear in front of me, which means I’m close to the clearing.

I up the pace-I need to tell them what’s happened.

As I get closer, I hear shouting. Probably bickering like they have been. Rachel tends to bring out the loudness in others.

Wait… That’s arguing.

“Guys?!”

“Max put the gun down right fucking now!”

“Are you going to let her die Rachel!?”

“Max!”

“Rachel?!” I sprint out into the clearing, being blinded by the light.

What is going on!?

My vision comes back to me, making me see something I never thought I would.

Rachel, eyes wide with tears down her cheeks as she looks at me.

And Max- eyes wide, gun raised and pointed at me.

The sound of gunfire is heard in the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed, thank you so much for being paitient-I know it was a little short and but I have many plans for the future! Sorry if it wasn't what you guys wanted. But I am so honored to have so many people invested in this creation. Let's continue this journey together. Until next time <3.


	6. Loss and Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode of fucked up things Max does  
> The guest star is Chloe Price and Co-star none other than Rachel Amber.  
> Also! Woof Woof mudah fuckah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I TRIED SO HARD FOR THIS> I WAS ON SCHEDULE AND THEN WRITERS BLOCK SWERVED MY LIFE THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT OR LACKS ANYTHING THANK YOU FOR READING! <3

“No!”

Max pulled the trigger- And everything slowed down. Reaching my hand out-I felt an immense heat flare around my hand. It almost hurt. But I didn’t give a damn. My senses heightened-I could hear everything, smell everything, and see so much farther and clearer.

  
I could smell the metal of the gun, hear the beating heart that belonged to Max Caulfield, see Chloe Price, food in hand and face full of fear. But then I saw my target.

The bullet. I wanted-Needed _**it**_ gone. That’s all I remember before closing my eyes and throwing the heat off my hand. Then, a gasp of breath.

And now I’m on the ground.

Chloe! Where’s Chloe!?

I fling my eyes open, my arms extend and I’m pushing myself off the dry grass so fast I get dizzy.

  
My eyes follow the leading path of scorch marks-Leading to Chloe laying flat on her back...

  
Chloe is on the ground because Max shot her. She _**shot**_ Chloe. My heartbeat reaches frenzying pace-My blood sloshing through my veins at rapid intervals of speed. Why the fuck did she do!? I turn my head, seeing Max lower the gun while watching me, **_expressionless_**. Does she not care?! Is she that willing to see me do something!? I’ll...I'll fucking show her something. The heat absorbs back into my skin, fully up my arms now. Looking down... I see my arms are on fire. I don't feel any burn either.

I left that scorch on the grass. Max observes me-Her test subject-Lifting an eyebrow in the process. “Rachel,” All my focus is on her, my senses heightened once again somehow. Her heart is beating slightly faster, her sweat glands are starting to drip now. “Rachel, I assure you she’s fine.” Assure me?! She has been going on this whole time how she wants to protect Chloe! Then she fucking shoots her!? “Don’t focus on me, listen to her breathing, she’s alive.” She’s breathing? But she shot her! I stare Max in the eyes, tilting my head in Chloe's direction… I can hear Chloe’s winded wheezing even from across the field. “Ah, so you can hear her… Smell any blood?” No, I don’t. Max is looking at me carefully, not moving too much. “I’m sorry, but I had too. I told you guy’s you were going to need those vest today. There was no other way for me to kickstart your power.” Max raises her eyebrows as she waits for my reaction, prompting me to make a move.

“...R-Rachel..?” Chloe groans from across the field. “I’m coming, Chloe.” I let the heat go-I don’t know how but once I did, my senses dulled back to normal as I start walking to Chloe.

I feel dizzy... I don’t know what exactly happened or why-I feel scared, angry, on edge...

  
And Max… I don’t know what to feel about her right now. When Chloe left, Max started asking weird questions about me, my family, my relationships with everyone. I was completely fine with answering, being truthful to Max wasn’t something I thought I had to be afraid of. But then her demeanor changed, talking about murders, Jefferson, killing people. She started asking me questions that always had Chloe in them.

  
_Do you still have the urge to cheat on Chloe? Do you want to be a star or have Chloe in your life? Would you leave Chloe behind for it? Town or Chloe? Friends or Chloe? Parents or Chloe? Yourself or Chloe? Would you get tortured for Chloe? From these three options, how would you prefer Chloe to die?_

  
It freaked me out. Most of these things she had to either go through or think through… Now I have to do that? I know what she was doing-manipulating me. And no one has done that to me before successfully… Except for my father.

  
I hate it. Mark did that to me in a different timeline and killed me, maybe even raped me. And the person I trusted blindly for three years just shed me down of all my barriers and left me naked, just to shoot down the thing we were protecting.

  
_I feel… Betrayed._

  
_I have been betrayed._

  
I quickly get to Chloe, My heart not bearing her wheezing anymore. Her eyes scrunching in pain as she tries to gain her breath, her shirt has a giant burn hole, showing the vest and the bullet. “Hey rockstar,” she pants. “That fireball was pretty scary.” Chloe grins up at me, trying to comfort me while she’s hurting from just getting shot at.

  
Chloe Price still finds a way to surprise me.

  
“I’m sorry, I was aiming for the bullet.” I try to keep my voice calm, not to scare her. “Did you get burned?”

  
Chloe looks up at me. “Somehow, no? Probably a bruised rib though.” Her light blue eyes squint in pain again. Her hair, away from her face as she lays on the forest floor. An overwhelming onslaught of emotions hit me, seeing her shot, hit by my fireball, laying on the ground trying to catch a breath and then her smiling up at me, just trying to keep going for not only her sake.

  
I realize how serious this all is. I understand Max’s thought process and pain now. Losing Chloe, I probably would’ve killed Max if Chloe were too...

  
Max had to show me that and activate my power. I have a goal now, instead of just having a stupid power to use for my bidding.

  
To protect the people I love and ensure this never happens again.

  
“Are you able to sit up?” Chloe’s eyes spark with a stubborn challenge as she slowly rises, taking a deep breath as she goes. “So, what was the point of that near-death experience, Max?” She squints up at the time traveler across the field. Max’s eyebrows go up in a slightly worried expression-trying hard to contain her concern. “I had to activate Rachel’s powers. And prepare you for what might happen.” Her voice as emotionless as the forced dull in her eyes. Chloe bites her lip, eyebrows scrunching down to figure out her own thoughts. “So, explain this to me Maxaroni. Even if the storm were to come, who the fuck would shoot us? We can’t shoot a big ass tornado down or chop it with swords.” Max answers instantly, without any required thought. As if we asked her what her favorite cereal was. “Presscots hire thugs all the time. Nathan might do something in a last-ditch attempt.” Max scratches her elbow as she says this, trying too hard to directly look us in the eye.

  
She is lying.

  
“How would he know we are the culprits for his arrest in this timeline?” Chloe winces again in pain.

  
“Mr.Jefferson tried to get at Rachel, Kate, and I. And from what Rachel told me-He knew that Rachel kept us away from him. He’d, of course, tell Nathan to be on his guard-try to lure us into a trap. Rachel made herself a bigger target ensuring that Kate never went to the party, I never went close to Jefferson and she never tried to play around with him or Nathan.”

  
_'Play around,' thanks Max, Chloe could take that in so many ways._

  
_I_ t’s a decent but half-assed explanation.

Max isn’t telling us something, or is trying to hint at it to make us figure out ourselves… But why won’t she flat out tell us? Surprisingly, Chloe drops it at that and laughs. “Damn Caulfield, you really fucked me up today.” She extends her arm, grabbing my leg to pull herself up. She lets out a little yelp as she stands straight. “Nothing I can’t walk off though,” I’m so taken aback by how big her smile is for Max, teeth shown and all. Max subtly takes a step back and squints, making sure she’s seeing things right. Chloe then wraps her arm around my neck. “And holy shit Rach, a little less Kamehameha next time okay?” She winks at me and kisses the top of my head.

  
“Did you like-smash your skull against some rocks or something?" I try to find the rocks on the ground only to see burnt grass. What the fuck Chloe?

  
“I hope the sandwiches didn’t sizzle to a crisp.” Chloe looks around, quickly bending down to pick up the bag and hissing painfully in the process.

  
Max is speechless, crossing her arms over herself. I don’t know why Chloe is acting so chipper. _**Max shot Chloe**_ -I don’t even trust Max at this point and Chloe gave her the biggest smile she could muster up?!

  
“Hella yes! Nothing got burnt! Okay, I’m starving… Oh, fuck! The drinks!” The things that should be the least of her worries have spilled all over the meadow's ground. Chloe Looks to Max. “Hey, come hither, we need you to reverse time and save my beverages.” Max Caulfield takes hesitant steps towards us for the first time, you could argue its borderline shy. When she gets close enough, she looks at the grass beneath us. “...Hold onto me,” Her voice sounding alien, even to herself. I can tell by the way she squints judgingly at the ground after that. Chloe doesn’t hesitate to lean in and holding onto her shoulder while I do. Max looks up at me, analyzing me.

  
“...Or onto Chlo,” Her voice dry, no emotion to it except deadpan harshness. I glare at her, reaching out for Chloe’s elbow and grabbing it harder than I should have. Max lets out an annoyed sigh, reaching her hand out and rewinding. You see the fireball reappearing from where Chloe’s chest must have been and shooting out to where I was. Max then stops time completely when the drinks are mid-air. “Alright, go get them. I grab two of them and Chloe grabs one. Then the breeze comes back-Time continues.  
There’s such weird energy dynamic in the group right now… Max is confused for once, Chloe is happy-go-lucky and I’m...

  
I'm messed up... I guess this is what being traumatized feels like. 

  
Max and I end up dumbly following Chloe until we’re all sitting on three separate logs. My best friend passes out our sandwiches and drinks 'accordingly', a proud smile on her face. Chloe rips hers open and starts chowing down... She always gets me this order, it’s my favorite. Max is slowly opening hers, eyes glistening a bit when she realizes what she has gotten. “No sauce?” She smiles down at her lunch fondly, saying it as if it was an inside joke. Chloe, mouth full, gives her a chubby bunny smirk before quickly swallowing. “It’s still your favorite right?” Chloe Price never forgets. Max takes a little chomp of her food before blushing and nodding her head. She wasn’t surprised, Chloe probably ordered that sandwich many times when they met back up… Max just loves her so much that the heartwarming gesture would get to her.

  
How romantic.

  
She also loves her enough to make her an example.

  
_And shoot her._

  
“Oh! I have important news and we need to do it immediately!” Chloe yells so abruptly loud that it had to be for the animals in the field to listen in. Max raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

  
“Go on,” Max’s voice is deeper and muffled due to the food in her mouth.

  
Chloe’s face becomes something of frantic. “Pompidou! He’s in prison!”

  
What?

  
“Shit-No-Frank, Frank is in prison for distributing the illegal date rape drugs to Jeffershit.” Oh shit, Frank was caught up in that… Max doesn’t look surprised at all.

  
“But Pompidou! We have to find him!” Chloe almost falls off the unstable log, stabling herself clumsily.

  
“And do what with him?” Max smirks at my partner, knowing full well what the answer is going to be.

  
“Bring him back to my place!” Joyce would not be happy, having to pay for a dog. She'd refuse it. “And who’s going to pay for that?” I ask before I take another bite out of my sandwich. Max pipes in, surprising both Chloe and I. “I will, I have the money to take care of him. But Chloe is responsible for it.” Chloe frowns. “What, you’re going to get me a huge wad of cash on my desk in a jar labeled “Dog money?” Max grins, her confidence coming back. “Precisely,” she chuckles.

  
Max gets up lunch and drink in hand and starts walking away. “I’ll go get him, you guys stay here.” Chloe’s eyes widened significantly. “Don’t you want me to drive?!” Max turns her head back to glance at us. “No, I got it and there’s only one dog pound and adoption center in town-I got this.” she turns her head back around and starts walking towards the forest. Chloe suddenly checks her pockets, laughing to herself in the process. “Damn, she got my keys,”  I don’t look in the direction which Max went, I just keep eating my sandwich.

  
“Hey, you okay?” Chloe reaches her arms out to me, wincing in the process. “Am I okay?! Are YOU okay!? You just got fucking shot- And now you’re being all happy-go-lucky with the fucking person who shot you without even flinching!? Have you gone fucking insane!?” Chloe frowns at me, wracking her brain for an answer to give to me. “Well… I understand why she did it-I’m...Kinda grateful she did it.”

  
What the fuck?  _Hi, my name is Chloe eat-you-out-Price. I love fucking women, getting naked, and being shot at. Thank you very much._ “You’ve officially gone crazy. Congratulations,” I snap at her- Causing her eyes to fill with fire and her lip quivering in the way it does when she gets mad. “No Rachel I’m being serious. When I got shot at, then hit with your fire-I saw my life flash before my eyes... I saw my _dad_ , I saw _Max_ , I saw _you_...I saw _myself_ …” Chloe doesn’t let my eyes go, she holds me there, as serious as the day she saw me get stabbed. “For the first time since my dad died, I’m happy I have my life-I’m alive and that’s amazing. I need to stop being so hard on everybody and everything. Bad shit happens.”

  
Chloe looks at me, maturity is the only thing I see for once.

  
“But Max shot you… Then she was just lying to us. She isn’t someone to trust!” Chloe frowns at me yet again. That shit is getting really annoying. “I trust her. You know why?”

  
Here we fucking go…

  
“Because this was never supposed to be fun and games Rachel. You get fucking killed-We all end up dying! The whole fucking town gets _obliterated_. She told us we would hate this training, she warned us we would be changed after this experience. It’s time to grow up. Even if she lies, we will find out eventually. Max was able to activate your powers! She got me to appreciate the things around us for once instead of sulking about everything! Like holy shit Rachel, she is saving everyone. Arcadia Bay rest on her shoulders and she’s dealing with our antics and figuring out a way to deal with everyone else in the most effective way possible. She has to be hard like this for us to understand what can and is going to happen. We fucking robbed a big ass mall, you know how many people’s paychecks that effects? Not that I regret it but still-She never claimed to be an angel. But I know she’s on our side.”

  
Chloe begins to blush after that... My gut is twisting in pain. How many people are going to just betray me today?

  
“...So, don’t be too hard on her…” She takes another huge bite out of her sandwich. Sitting in silence, I remember when I first met Max three years ago. Chloe just came into my life and I finally felt free. When Max showed up, an exciting but fun purpose arose. I had a friend to protect…

  
When Max came back she was so serious, not letting on much time for fun unless it made us less ansty. I didn’t mind it, I knew she needed to save everyone. Then today, hardened and focused while Chloe and I weren’t paying attention, just complaining. I even tried getting answers out of Max about earlier today-When she didn’t let me remember the events when I put her on the spot. She made me answer darker questions then my own I had for her. Then she pulled her gun at me- then Chloe and Boom.  
Chloe’s body crumbled to the ground silently. Lifeless. I can't get it out of my head.

  
Everything intriguing, beautiful, and extraordinary about Max disappeared. And to make matters worse-In a crazy turn of events-Chloe is trying to give me back that sense of wonder about her she just found. I reach for Chloe’s arm. I… I miss the Max Caulfield who took too many photos, who was a dope in school, who was overly polite and had a pull on people. Chloe sees the beauty in this one... Her darkness. I reach for her arm.

  
“...You Chloe Price, are an extraordinary creature.” Chloe smiles at me. “And you Rachel Amber, are a masterpiece.”  
Chloe hugs me, giving me the gentle reassurance I needed. Too bad that reassurance won't get the image out of my head.

…

  
What just happened?! I knew the only way to get Chloe’s trust was to save her from immediate danger, so doing the exact opposite-Shooting her in the chest, should have done the exact opposite!

  
Not the exact same thing! Chloe probably would have hugged me if Rachel wasn’t there.

 

Oh, Rachel…

  
The way she looked at me after I did that, she wanted to kill me. It hurt me a lot more than I was anticipating. I didn’t know how much her support eased me until that moment. I thought it was freakish at first, following me with a blind eye. It made everything easier for me…

  
I never realized how Rachel at some standard has taken care of me until this point. Totally and utterly fine with my changes… I’ve been hard on her, distant when she doesn't deserve it, but there's little I can do. I can’t tear Chloe and Rachel apart. That is something I can’t allow. I’ll repeat it over and over until my brain cries to sleep and my eyes burn with dryness. I will not ruin or detriment the happiness they have together. If I get too close to them, that’s exactly what will happen.

  
I am content with everyone alive, I’m happy with Chloe and Rachel alive. I will go and find something else to do with my life while watching over them. But when I’m not there, I want them to be protected with everything I’m training them to do. I just… I don’t feel great about Rachel hating me. And after the events that took place this morning, there's no doubt why I feel this way. I’m falling for Rachel Amber.

  
Her kindness towards generally everyone, the way she looks at Chloe the same way she looks at the sky… As if it was the most beautiful thing on earth. The confidence she has but-Yet still has so many insecurities I can see. She’s just a young girl trying to have an adventure in her life. But that adventure leads to premature death if not supervised. I don’t see a realistic option of all us being in each other's lives and staying happy. So I’ll be the one to go.

  
It’s going to be hard… And now it will be even more challenging now that Rachel Amber is hurt by me. Not just situationally, but emotionally too.  
It wasn’t hard to shoot Chloe, I had to do it once before. Hurting the ones you love sucks…

  
But after a while, you’re able to handle hurting that specific person-You don’t want to do it, but you won’t constantly berate yourself.  
It’s not like that with Rachel Amber. It’s like your skin is throbbing and sore from ripping of an extremely sticky bandage off. I don’t regret doing it though, It was totally worth it.

  
It was extraordinary, it was cold everywhere except for around her, her pupils dilated-She must have amazing senses when activating her powers. Fire emitted from her palm, and her reflexes so fast-It sent the fireball as fast as my bullet.  
Of course, there was clumsiness about it. The bullet still hit Chloe, the fireball wasn’t a precise size and ended up being more dangerous to Chloe than the actual bullet. The fire didn’t act naturally either. It hit Chloe like a rock and then Rachel fell and it disappeared. No flames stuck to Chloe’s clothing or expanded. So even when Rachel let go, she was able to manipulate the flame.

  
She can make a room freezing, she gravitated all the heat towards her and outwards. Of course, she could cause a tornado with the right focus. We’ll have to work her more-See what else she can do. Hopefully, creating a massive tornado… The proof that all this wouldn’t be for nothing.

  
See, Rachel was expecting me to be different, an amazing leader that would be fun-Inspiring at the same time. She didn’t expect the sacrifices she had to make mentally as someone with great power. By doing these things to her-It'll ensure she never has to experience the things I’ve had to go through…

  
Enough of this, I can’t keep dwelling on this stupid nonsense. I do what I do and I have good reasons for doing it. Now I have to find Pompidou. I’ve done it before. I’ll just steal him. Easy as that. I wonder what people feel due to my powers. The ones who don’t know, when something is there one second and the next it’s gone out of thin air. I make people feel crazy. I used to find it funny until I started feeling crazy myself.

  
Well, whoever is working that stupid job is about to feel insane.

  
This town, I used to care for it so much… Now? I wish I was never born here. I care for certain people-Sure-But I will leave this town and never look back if this turns out a success. I don’t even need to graduate- I don’t need to do anything. I can be rich and set for the rest of my life, not giving a care. I can just leave all this behind and never see anyone ever again. Sometimes I wish for that. But then Chloe pops into my head and I just can’t. Even going back to see my parents, my dad at the hockey game, it made things stir in my heart. They’re the only reason graduating seems worth it. Everything else is just waiting for me to cheat at it.

  
I am ripped from my thoughts when I see the dull pound building is waiting in the dark alleyway corner like I knew it would be. This place sucks. The dull grey brick makes it even worse- reminding me of other dark places I’ve been in. I park on the side of the street, making sure the truck is locked before I exit, not that I really need to. Walking down the cold wind tunnel, I’m glad I moved my hair away from my face or it would just be everywhere.

  
Opening the squeaky door, I instantly see a tired girl wearing an all tan get up. I mentally dub it as _'the k_ _haki look'._

  
“Hello, how can I help you?” she yawns.

  
“Do you have a dog here?” I crack my knuckles, trying not to cringe at the cages behind her. The nice thing about a small town is not so many dogs or animals find their way to the pound.

  
“One, a blond devil- is he yours?”

  
“I’m pretty sure you don’t have a dog here,” I smirk, watching her features contort in confusion. I freeze time, nabbing the cage keys off the desk.  
Okay, Pompidou, where are you?… Ah, there he is. I’m pleasantly surprised to see he’s the only animal here. And he’s sleeping. I open the cage and pick him up in that awkward position. Hauling the heavy ass frozen dog around, I shut the cage and fumble my way out of the pound-Stepping outside to find a still world. No movement, no wind, no sun radiance-No heat, or cold. Everything isn’t moving. Somehow I’m able to survive in this, making only the oxygen around me move into my lungs. I struggle with opening the rusty truck door, hauling Pompidou in there and running to the other side to start on my merry way.

  
God, I’m so weak. I can’t wait to start putting everything in motion. I can’t wait to feel as strong as I used to. I didn’t need to jump into that stupid picture. But Chloe made me do it...

  
Because of a theory she had.

  
Every reality has a separate Max and when I jump out of that reality, that Max comes back. Chloe didn’t want Rachel or the _me_ with powers, she was tired… And she asked me to let her have a simple life with me.

  
And so… I jumped. I begged her, not willing to throw away everything we worked hard for but she told me _“I’m always going to be me, Max. No matter what version, I'll be in love with you. But you deserve a better me,”_

  
And that was that. And when I found out we could save Rachel-she refused to… Because she would have to look her in the face every day and know she died, was tortured and act as if everything was fine. And she was in love with me-It complicated things. Chloe just… Gave up. She just wanted to move on. She didn't want to keep jumping back.

  
But she didn’t give up on me. Weird, huh? I wonder how she’s doing… Not that I could ever go back now. I wanted to stay so bad... It was selfish, keeping the love we had all to myself. But life isn't fair. I've been given this chance of redemption to live in a universe where Arcadia Bay and Chloe Price coexist. I will throw away love for that... I have thrown away love for that.

  
This Chloe is the same one. I just can’t allow the same things to occur. Hopefully, though she’ll be pleased with the frozen dog beside me. I know Pompidou loves Rachel so he won’t attack her as he did with Chloe and me in the other timeline. Just for safe measures, I go to the butcher and steal some steak and wrap it up myself. He probably is hungry. I keep time frozen as I head back. I don’t want to waste any more time today. It takes a while to get there but once I park back in the same spot I had before. I lug him out of the car and carry him all the way back to the clearing-Wanting to die in the process.

  
After the agonizing walk and death of my muscles for a second time today- I find Chloe and Rachel are frozen, smiling at each other in a cute way. Rachel still looks a little shaken though. I place him on the ground and collapse right next to him. Fucking hell, THAT **sucked**. Out of breath I unfreeze time and lift my head up. Chloe is laughing before I scare the shit out of both of them.

  
“Holy fucking shit Caulfield-Oh sorry.” I nod, throwing the steak down in front of the sleeping beast’s nose.

  
“I found Pompidou,” I wheeze. Chloe laughs at me. “I can see that,”

  
His nose twitches before his eyes slowly open, when he realizes what's in front of him, he stretches his neck out and starts chewing on it sleepily. Oh, he’s lazy, I forgot about that. Chloe and Rachel are sitting on the logs we put down earlier, frozen in interest as they observe Pompidou. The damn dog hasn’t even noticed us yet.

  
Literally, he's just chowing down on its food-Not caring where he is. Then again, he might think anywhere is better than the pound… Wowzers, he might even think he is in heaven. The animals are very smart- they talk to Samuel, who’s to say Pompidou isn’t like the others? Glancing up at the other two, Rachel is staring at me with her expression stuck in a _‘What-do-I-do-with-this-person’_ face. I understand why she is doing it, but she doesn’t look away and that causes me to tense up. I don’t like people making me feel that way. Lifting an eyebrow up at her, I cock my head to the side and grin at her.

I do not dare talk out loud so I mouth my message to her before winking and turning back around.

  
Dick move, after preaching this was a serious situation-I go play with her head… But I felt attacked. Rachel pinned me and I will never like that-Especially by her… Someone so powerful with people around her. She has an effect on people.

  
Pompidou is almost done with his steak when he finally acknowledges us, growling slightly.

  
“Hi love bug!” Rachel coos happily at him, causing his ears to perk up instantly. So she was around Frank enough to form a relationship with Pompidou, weird.  
No, Max, that’s her drug dealer. She promised she didn't cheat.

  
Frank’s dog wags its tail like a happy little puppy-Standing up and trotting over to Rachel for some love. It’s cute seeing him-how gentle he is with her but he’s so excited he wants to jump on her but instead does little-anticipated hops.

  
Chloe puts her hand out and he licks it, nuzzling it while he pushes his but against Rachel so she could pet it. I never met this dog here yet, causing him to sniff curiously at me. But I am eye level with him that's dangerous. I keep my posture straight and don’t stare him down in the eyes, but I don’t back down either.  
I know this dog is smart, I know he likes me. I stretch my hand out to under her muzzle. “Nice to meet you, again.”

  
All of a sudden I am hitting the ground with a big, stinky, happy dog on top of me. The onslaught of doggy breath and kisses hit my face all over as he lays on top of me. He’s heavy as shit.

  
_So he is like the other animals_.

  
“Okay-Okay! Buddy! You’re suffocating me!” I laugh, trying to push him off of me.

  
With my newly weak arms, it’s a challenge. I feel lighter immediately because of his energy, I love how dogs can do that to a person. He slides off of me, realizing he still has some steak left and attacking it. Chloe and Rachel are just watching in pleasant surprise. Chloe is more surprised than Rachel; Beautiful eyes so wide, they’re almost falling out of her sockets.

  
“So you’re just gonna be fucking Snow White now?” She laughs breathlessly. I shrug, wiping my face as I get up. “You asked, I delivered. Not my fault I’m popular with the crowd.” Chloe's eyes hold something behind them as her smirk stretches.

  
That does something to me. "However, lunch break is over and I want to do some exercises." Rachel squints at me, trying to see if I'm manipulating again. "Just some lunges, navasana, push ups, pull ups. Seeing where you guys are at." I explain, not trying to push her buttons more than I already did today.

  
She has to still care about me in some way... Right? There has to be some inner feeling. I couldn't have completely destroyed that. I really wish I didn't care.

  
But I have started falling for Rachel Amber while being in love with Chloe Price. But I cannot allow either of those desires to pan out.

  
The faster I get this done, the easier it will be to move on.

  
And working out and building my meadow up is the way to go.

  
Nevertheless, I keep a straight face as three confused (one of them being a furry friend) watch me as I lead them once again.

  
Even if they trust me too much or not at all.

  
…

  
We ended up working out our already tired body’s almost to the breaking point. Max didn’t play with Rachel’s powers anymore and just focused on completely human things. She watched us, corrected our form if we weren’t doing it right, and made us do double of what we thought we were only going to do once.

  
After that, We jogged. Pompidou got excited and so naturally seeing him getting excited gets me excited and then boom-I was sprinting with the damn dog. I was going for a race but Pompidou didn’t get the memo and started really hoofin down and chasing after me, nipping my butt whenever he got close. I had to climb a fucking tree to save my ass.

  
Either way, I won the fucking race okay?

  
…

  
The tension is high between Max and Rachel. Max just brushing it off, not being fazed while Rachel is provoking her silently with an angry fire in her eyes.

  
I tried to reason with her, but all that did was upset her more. I think that was kinda a life-changing experience for her… She looks at me differently, she looks at Max differently. Hell, we started sluggishly walking our way back to my truck and she just looked at everything different.

  
I really hope my theory isn’t the fucking case. I don’t need Rachel going all Max 2.0 on me here.

  
That would hella suck… Not that I’d leave her or anything.

  
Did… Max change that much when she saw me get shot the first time..? I don’t think so… I think that she was more scared than anything-Nothing was going after me, no storm existed and my life wasn’t constantly on the line yet, as she likes to say so…

  
No, I guess Max was Max until the very end.

  
But… What was Max even like? I always expected her to be just as shy and hipstery and cute as fuck but nope. She is literally the exact opposite of that.

  
_Besidesthedamncutepartbutthatisn’trelevanttoanything_.

  
Now we just got home. I’m surprised Mom isn’t home yet. Tuesday is never busy for the Two Whales.

  
“Mi Casa, Su Casa.”

  
I wink at Rachel as we all head up the stairs, Max goes in first of course.

  
“We reek, we’ll need showers before Joyce gets here and smells us.”

  
Max, having cuts all over her hands and arms, Rachel is visibly shaking, and I fell earlier ( _Multiple times_ ) and now have dirt all over me.

Suddenly, Pompidou races up the stairs, knocking into both Rachel and I-Max dodges by the last second.

  
“Ah shit, he’s leaving dirt marks!” Mom is going to kill me.

  
Rachel complains from behind me. “We need to give Pompidou a bath, he’s dirty as shit.” The goofy dog is just having the time of his life looking like shit and smelling like shit. A dog’s dream. “And so is my rug,” I point to the devil’s trail he left behind. I don’t even know where he went.

  
“You should probably take a shower first Chloe, you’re also putting dirt on the rug,” Max says in a matter-of-fact tone. I was going to make a joke, say _‘Oh well if I’d known I was getting shot today, I would’ve bought another pair of clothes,’_ But I know that would only make things more awkward between Rachel and Max. But I really, really wanna say it. Besides-ripping the band-aid is the best way to get through a wound-let it breathe. But I also know that this isn’t normal for Rachel. I never gotten shot before. And this is different. I feel scared. I don’t know what could happen to us. It’s like Max gave us a camera and told us to look through its lens. Arcadia Bay has a dangerous filter on it now. Anything could be a threat. I know Rachel sees it that way too. So jokes, stupidity, my jackassness… It’s not a time for it. And Max hasn’t really let up either.

  
“I’ll go in right now, I have a towel hanging up for me already. Can one of you vacuum so Joyce doesn’t have a seizure over this? See you losers soon.” I turn down the hallway and get in the bathroom as quickly as possible hoping that the energy turned awkward between them.

  
Awkward energy makes people want to do something, say something to change it. If they're in content silence-They won’t make a damn move to fix it. I understand where both of them are coming from. But I can’t really stick up for Max.

  
I make sure the water is warm enough before I strip down out of the clothes we stole. I unhook my bra to reveal a blue and red bruise on my right rib cage. Holy shit, she got me good. It kinda looks cool though. Like… Like having laser surgery on your retina and getting an eyepatch after! Its like- Scar points! I would prefer the eyepatch though honestly. Can’t complain though. I want to show it off. _‘Oh, this? Nothing much, just a reminder that I survived a vicious gun attack.’_ That’d be hell rad. Okay, that’s that, I’m wearing a sports bra around the house. And I’ll try to take my shirt off as much as possible for the next week. Max might force me to wear the damn vest over it. Completely unfair.

  
I think of weird things sometimes... Most the time... You know what-It's just been a long day. I just hope tomorrow is a little easier. But we know that's probably not going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I got a kinda cool surprise that's kinda funny too. Thank you guys for supporting this series. I know I have bipolar creativity spurts. I just want to write something worthwhile, ya know?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit okay! This was so fun to write! Tell me if you guys still want me to continue this story for more. I really am excited to take you guys on this journey and I feel that this could be pretty reasonably realistic (Even if not completely.) Well! I hope you guys had some fun reading this!


End file.
